I Want You
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda and Charlie/OFC After a late night text message, Sharon and Brenda both get something they've wanted for longer than the other knows.
1. Chapter 1

_Pairing: Sharon/Brenda_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. _

* * *

1.

Captain Sharon Raydor's phone vibrated on her kitchen island as she was making herself dinner. After having a long day at work, she didn't feel the need to rush to answer a text message. She decided the person would have to wait until she was finished making her peppered shrimp alfredo. Once she was finished and she had both a glass of red wine and her bowl of pasta, she went and took a seat on the sofa. Usually she would eat at the table, but all she really wanted to do was sit back and relax. After turning to a movie channel, she took her phone and opened the text message, surprised that it was from Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. '_Are you busy?' _is what it said. She took a sip of the wine and then decided to text her back, still confused why the woman was texting her.

_No. I was just making dinner. – S_

Brenda was lying in her bed when she'd first text the captain. She wanted to talk to someone, anyone, and decided to see if Sharon was busy. When she received no response, she figured she wouldn't be getting one. She ended up deciding to take a bath instead of lying in bed, bored. She'd just stepped in the tub when her phone buzzed on the floor. She reached for it and read the text, regretting that she even bothered writing her. She felt as if she might have bothered her.

_I'm sorry – B_

_There's no reason to be sorry. Is there something you wanted, Chief? – S _

Brenda sighed and sunk into the tub a little more. She wondered why she even decided to try to talk to this woman. Even if they were working on a friendship, they still weren't really close. Sharon was still the closest thing to a friend that she had outside of her own division. Still bored, and still wanting to talk to someone, Brenda sent Sharon another text.

_I wanted to know if you were busy. I guess I wanted to talk to you. – B_

_About? – S_

_Forget it – B_

Sharon went back to watching the movie that played on her TV, a rather boring movie at that. After a few minutes of absentmindedly eating her dinner and sipping her wine, she had had enough of the movie and ended up picking her phone again, ready to text the chief back.

_What are you doing? – S_

Brenda hadn't expected the captain to text back. When she did, it brought a smile to the blonde's lips. Knowing Sharon didn't really have to text her, but decided to was nice.

_I'm taking a bath. You? – B_

_Taking a bath._ Well of all things she could have said to her, that was not one she expected. She had to fight back the images her imagination was creating of the other woman in the bathtub. Quickly she drank the rest of her wine, wetting her drying throat before she lied back against the sofa.

_I was eating dinner and watching a movie, but I lost interest in the movie and my food is now getting cold. Now I'm just lying down – S_

_Oh. Going to bed? – B_

_No. Getting comfortable – S _

_Oh. Good – B_

Sharon laughed a little to herself as she wondered if the chief was really that desperate to talk to someone. She got up from the sofa, put the food up and headed to her bed after figuring out she was not comfortable on the sofa. She didn't mind talking to the other woman, but she was clueless when it came to figuring out what they should talk about. She took off her clothes, slipped into a silk nightgown, and then lied down to text the chief back.

_Are you out of the bath yet? – S _

Brenda was putting on lotion when her phone buzzed. She quickly reached for it, knowing it was the captain, and read the text. She replied to her and then went back to what she had been doing.

_Yeah. So how was your day? – B_

_LONG! Glad it's over. Yours? – S_

_Same, I guess. Came home and had a big glass of Merlot – B_

_Same here. Not a big one though. But several – S_

_Hmm. So any plans for the rest of the night? – B_

_No, I'm already in bed. You? – S_

_Nope. Gonna get in bed and talk to you until you want to stop. – B_

_Sounds like a plan. At this rate, I'll be sleeping soon. I'm so relaxed in bed right now –S_

_That's good... I bet you even wear expensive clothes to bed – B_

_You know me so well – S _

_Lucky guess. What are you wearing? – B_

Sharon read that message three times. She was shocked; she never expected her to ask her what she was wearing in bed. Honestly, she never really expected to be texting her. When she did reply, it was the part of Sharon that not only liked the other woman as a friend, but as more than that who replied. Captain Sharon Raydor wouldn't discuss her bed attire over a text message like this, but this Sharon would.

_A silk nightgown. You? – S_

_t–shirt and shorts... nothing sexy – B_

_It can be sexy, just depends on who is wearing it – S _

_Like if you were wearing it... then it would be sexy ;) – B_

_Chief? – S_

_Brenda. There's no need for rank. I just want to be Brenda and for you to be Sharon, that's all. – B_

_OK. Brenda then. So what were we talking about? – S_

_I think you were about to ask me something, but before that I was saying how you would look sexy in a t-shirt and shorts. – B_

_I don't remember what I was going to say – S_

_That's all right. So are you alone? – B _

_Yes, are you? – S _

_No. I'm in bed with Fritzi. – B_

_So why are you texting me? – S _

_Cause I wanted to talk to you. If you don't want to talk to me, then you don't have to – B _

_I do. I was just curious – S_

_OK. What are you doing? – B _

_I'm in bed, thinking. You? – S _

_Thinking about you – B _

_What about me are you thinking about? – S_

_About how I wish you were here right now – B _

_Why do you want me there? – S _

_Because I want you next to me right now... in my bed – B _

_What about Agent Howard? – S _

Brenda looked over to her husband; he was sleeping, clueless of what she was doing. He had no idea that she was talking to Sharon. He had no idea how much she wanted to touch that woman. And he certainly had no idea how wet she was becoming by her own thoughts. She sighed as she got up and went into the guest bedroom. She locked the door and lied down with her phone. She wanted nothing more than to have Sharon touch her, and she knew she couldn't have that, so she'd have the best next best thing.

_I'm not in the room with him anymore. But I don't want to talk about him. – B _

_OK. So you want me in your bed... Why? – S _

_I want to see you and I want to touch you. I want you to touch me – B_

Sharon went and got the bottle of wine she left in the kitchen. She poured herself another glass and sat back on the bed. She needed wine to talk to Brenda; it was too much to know that Brenda wanted things that she herself wanted so badly. She could feel what it was doing to her body. She could feel it in her stomach and she could feel the heat coming from between her legs. She needed a drink; she needed something more than wine, but she had work in the morning, so wine it was. She took a big sip and then settled back into her bed. She didn't know how much longer she could talk to her without getting that much needed release her body was craving, but she would try for a while.

_What are you doing Brenda? – S _

_Thinking about you still... Have you ever been with a woman? – B_

_Yes – S _

_I've heard that you were gay, but I was never sure if it was just rumors or not. I always wanted to know. I've never been with a woman. Until I met you I never wanted to. I want to see you – B _

_I know. You told me – S _

_Take a picture for me – B _

Sharon thought about it for a minute before she ultimately ended up taking a picture of herself. All of her was visible from the angle she was at on the bed, the mirror in front of her being used so she could see herself. She took two pictures, but only sent one. The second one she took was sexier; that one she would send her later if she was up to it.

_Let me know when you get it – S _

_Jesus! Sharon, you look so hot. If I was there, I'd do so much to you – B _

_Tell me what you would do to me – S _

_Can I call you? – B _

_OK – S _

Sharon answered the phone as soon as it rang, knowing it was Brenda who was calling. "So tell me, Brenda. Tell me what you would do to me." Sharon's voice was low and sexy _–_ a purr.

Brenda had been playing with her breast as she talked to Sharon and thought about her. Hearing the woman's voice was all she needed to move her hand further, and she did it slowly. She held back a gasps as her fingers slid over her clit and moved further down. "I'd start by kissing you behind your ear, and then along your jawline," she started. She she slid one finger inside her as she spoke, and then another as she paused. She was soaked. "Then, I would kiss all the way down to your collarbone, goin' slow on your neck." Brenda stopped when she heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. She she felt like she could feel the captain's breath on her. "What are you doin', Sharon?"

Another gasp and then she spoke. "I'm listening to you tell me what you would do."

"And what else?"

Sharon knew that Brenda knew exactly what she was doing, so she didn't feel the need to put it into words. She slipped her fingers back into herself and started to slowly rock back and forth, imagining they were Brenda's fingers. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder, then used her freed hand to rub her clit. Sharon moan and heard the blonde moan as well. "Tell me what else you want to do to me."

"I want to take your clothes off of you, slowly. I want to kiss all over you so I can taste your skin on my lips." Brenda's voice was soft, but husky at the same time. Her fingers teased her pleasantly as she thought about Sharon touching her. "Sharon, I need to hear your voice," she whispered into the phone

"I wish that you were here." She slid her hand over her thigh slowly, going all the way her body until it reached her breast. "Brenda, I want you to feel how wet I am... how wet you've made me." Sharon could hear the other woman moan quietly. She pictured her fingers buried inside of her; she imagined Brenda fucking herself. "Brenda Leigh," Sharon said in that husky voice of hers, "I want you inside of me. I want you to fill me with your fingers, and I want you to make me moan out your-" Her breath hitched as her palm hit against her aching clit. "I want you to make me moan out your name."

"Jesus Christ," Brenda hissed. She knew she was close and it was simply from listening to that woman's voice. She'd barely touched herself; just listening to that honey smooth voice wash over her until she felt like she was most likely going to explode was enough. She quickly moved her hand down to her clit with a purpose. She rolled circles over then engorged nub. She pressed softly at first, then with more force. "Sharon," she said softly, in an almost whisper.

Sharon was panting; she was also close. She just needed one more touch on that bundle of nerves she was avoiding. But she was waiting for Brenda. She wanted to come with Brenda, the closest thing to being with Brenda. "Fuck," Sharon cursed under her breath. Her sweaty body couldn't take much more; she was starting to shake, and it made her think she might not even need that touch.

"I'm gonna come," Brenda said in a high-pitched voice.

That was her cue. Sharon knew it was time. "Then just let go, Brenda. Come for me. I want- No, I need you to come for me."

That's all it took. The need in the captain's voice sent her over the edge. "Sweet Jesus." Brenda panted. And then Sharon was silent; no breathing, no moans, no noise. Just silence. Brenda bit into her lip to hold back her moans. She heard a loud gasp on the other end and she knew the other woman was coming as well. That bit of knowledge seemed to enhance her orgasm. She had to moan into the pillow to muffle her moans when she felt like she could take no more. There was a loud moan on the other end of the phone, a cry, and then Brenda's name was being screamed out. Then, the only sound was of the two women in complete bliss, breathing heavily.

A few silent moments passed before Sharon broke their silence. "What did we just do?"

A small chuckle was heard on the other end, and then Brenda spoke. "I think it's called phone sex." Brenda's tone was teasing, but Sharon could hear that she was just coming to terms with it as well.

Sharon suddenly felt very awkward. "Uhm, Chief," she paused, unsure of what to say. "I have to go," she said quickly and hung up, not giving Brenda a chance to say anything back. She was having conflicting feelings; she felt like she was in a euphoric world, but she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened. There had been times when their conversations seemed to be leading to flirtation, but never did she expect any of that to happen. And the part that bothered her most was that Brenda didn't seem to be bothered by it. Sharon closed her eyes and let her body slowly drift off to a dream land, no longer thinking about the way she was still pulsating, or how she wanted Brenda.

* * *

_A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to the guest reviewer that let me know that chapter one was missing. I accidentally switched it with another chapter while replacing it. Luckily, I was able to find the original copy of this chapter. I don't remember all the changes I made while rewriting it, so hopefully this is okay. _


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Brenda Leigh Johnson was not a cheater; she was accused of being one, almost tempted to be one, but never had she actually cheated. So why did she feel like she had last night? Getting back into her bed was not an option after the captain hung up. Instead, she stayed in the guest room the rest of the night. She couldn't even imagine getting into the bed with her husband after what had happened. No. After how she felt when she listened to Sharon's honey sweet voice she couldn't; she didn't even want to be by Fritz. She wanted to stay there and imagine what it would be like falling asleep next to the woman who had made her wet with want just by simply talking to her. So last night she fell asleep looking at the picture of Sharon and thinking about their phone conversation.

Brenda stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she drank her coffee. She decided that she would get to work early this morning. She didn't want to have to see Fritz. It was 6:30, a time she wouldn't even usually be up by unless there was a case _–_ but today was different. There wasn't a case. There wasn't a real reason for her to be at work; but she couldn't be home. She didn't want to see Fritz when he woke up. So she finished her coffee, put the cup in the sink, grabbed her big purse and headed to the car.

Once Brenda was in the car she felt much better. She didn't feel like she was suffocating _–_ didn't feel like she would die if she were near Fritz. No, Brenda felt relieved. Brenda also felt the want inside her. The want for the captain. That would have to be pushed to the side though. She drove to work much quicker than was necessary. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Sharon's car. She wouldn't go see her though, no matter how much she longed to.

The ride in the elevator was a fairly quiet one. Nobody else was on with her and that gave her the chance to think. She didn't really need to think though, everything was clear in her mind. She knew she wanted to see Sharon. Still she wanted to touch her, feel her against her. She knew last night only complicated things. So there was no reason to think.

"Mornin'," Brenda said with a smile on her face when she passed Andy Flynn on his way to the elevator she had just evacuated. He replied to her, but she didn't really hear him because she was already on her way to her office.

When she reached the privacy of her office, she took off the cardigan she wore over her light pink floral dress. She put it on the back of the chair before sitting in it. Brenda took a deep breath before reaching for her phone in her bag, which she found somewhere in the bottom. She knew she shouldn't text the captain, but Brenda wasn't really one to do what she was supposed to.

_Morning __– B_

Sharon was sitting at her desk, tapping away at her keyboard when her phone vibrated on her hip. She jumped slightly and then reached for it. She didn't read the text; instead, she placed the phone on the desk. She continued putting all the information into the database for her latest case. Once finished, she picked up her phone. She'd known it would be Brenda; nobody else would text her seven in the morning, not even her children. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to the woman, though. She was afraid that she might regret last night. But then why would she text her in the morning? She opened the text message and was surprised to only see a text saying good morning.

_Good morning – S_

_I hope you slept well last night. __–_ B

_I did – S_

_Good. I fell asleep looking at that picture of you – B_

Sharon read the text message and found herself blushing. She didn't really want to talk about anything related to the night before; it wasn't appropriate while they were at work. She knew that it was inevitable though, so she text her back.

_Really? __–_ S

_Yes. You were on my mind all night. Having that picture next to me was the next best thing to sleeping with you. __–_ B

_Oh. __– _S

_I want to see you. Do you think we could meet somewhere? __– _B

Sharon looked from her phone to the computer. She was already finished with what she was doing and had only paperwork to do _–_ which could be done at any time, so that meant she could see the chief. But she didn't even know what she was going to be agreeing to. She realized she didn't really care.

_OK. When? Where? __–_ S

_Now? Parking lot? __–_ B

_OK. __–_ S

Brenda looked up from her phone and into the Murder Room. Her team was starting to come in slowly. She would have to get out while it was only Detective Gabriel and Lieutenant Tao. She picked her purse up from where she'd put it when she came in thirty minutes before, threw her phone in it and heading out of her office.

"Mornin' Gentlemen," Brenda said while passing.

"Morning Chief," the two of them said in unison, neither looking up from the papers sprawled across their desks.

Brenda smiled a little to herself. She loved that her team went straight to work when they came in ___– _they were a reflection of her most of the time after all. Another empty elevator and then she was in the parking lot walking towards the woman leaning against her car. Sharon was wearing a skirt that seemed to be much shorter than the rest of the skirts Brenda had seen her in. She also wore a silky button down shirt, and as Brenda got close to the woman she could actually see down her shirt a little bit.

"Hey," Sharon said in a warm tone.

"Hi there," Brenda said quietly as her eyes continued to wander over the woman's body. Sharon didn't say anything, just watched Brenda as her eyes took in every aspect of her body.

After awhile, Sharon spoke. "See something you like?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm and lust. She had that barely there smirk on her delicate features and Brenda wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off her face.

Brenda licked her lips and then smiled. "You want to get some coffee or somethin'?" Brenda asked.

"Okay," Sharon replied. "I know this place about a mile away, we could go there." Sharon suggested.

"I'll drive."

Sharon shook her head instantly. "No, I'll drive. I insist."

Brenda followed the woman to her car, knowing not to object.

When they got in the car Brenda quickly noticed the sweet smell of fruit- apples or something. It smelled so much like Raydor, so much that she could get lost in the smell of the car, even when the woman was an arm's-length away. It smelled delicious. It made Brenda think what the captain would taste like. Would she be sweet like she smelled? Brenda knew that she wouldn't rest until she could answer that question. She wouldn't rest until she knew what her skin felt like and what all of her tasted like. She had to have Sharon.

"Brenda," Sharon said in a questioning tone.

"Hm?"

"We're here," she said as she turned the car off and then proceeded to open her door.

Brenda followed suit and they found a table in a corner. The café was almost full; there were people of all ages, it was definitely a very diverse place. Sharon ordered a macchiato and Brenda ordered a chocolate flavored frappuccino.

"So why did you want to see me, Chief?" Sharon asked after the waitress brought them their orders.

Brenda drank a little of her drink, the chocolate lingered on her tongue as she thought of what to say. "Uhm," she looked away, suddenly realizing how ridiculous this might seem after she said it. One sip and she was ready to speak. "I wanted to see you because of last night." She looked around quickly, making sure nobody seemed to be listening to their conversation. "I want you, Sharon. Last night, on the phone, that was a tease. I need you, Sharon."

Sharon's eyes fluttered close for a moment and she felt that all-too-familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't be there. She shouldn't let this woman undo her with simple wants and needs, but there she was and she hadn't even tried to get up.

Brenda continued after looking around again, this time she was much closer to Sharon. "Last night when you were moaning into my ear I could practically feel your breath on me. I was so turned on," Brenda paused and looked into the captain's darkened green eyes. She wanted her too; she could tell by looking in those eyes. She'd seen the look before, that's what made her brave enough to initiate what happened yesterday. She knew the captain had far too much self-control to be so easily persuaded to do anything she didn't need to do; but right then, at that moment, she felt like the captain would do whatever she wanted her to. She rubbed her foot against the captain's bare leg as she continued. "You made me so wet when you told me you wanted me, and I wanted you even more than you did. In fact, I want you so much right now," her foot slid up her leg further, "I can feel how wet I am without even touchin' myself." Her foot moved up her leg as far as the seating position would allow. Sharon's legs opened a little, giving room for Brenda's bare foot, her pump long forgotten on the floor. "Sharon, I can feel that you want this too," her foot wiggled against her skin, "I can feel how hot you are."

Sharon looked away; she was starting to flush as Brenda's foot touched her. She needed her and she didn't even care about the consequences. Sharon watched as the chief bit and sucked on her bottom lip, and she couldn't help it when she wished that Brenda's mouth was on part of her own body instead. Sharon stood up quickly and so did Brenda. "Let's go," Sharon said, her voice laced with lust.

Brenda did as she was told and followed the woman to the front of the café. Sharon paid for their drinks and then they headed to the car in silence. Once in the car, Sharon turned on some music and began to drive. Brenda didn't dare ask where they were going ___– _she didn't care as long as she could get her hands on Sharon. The music was peaceful, something soft and classical, something that only Raydor could make sexy when she hummed along. That voice. That voice was making Brenda shift in her seat, she could barely control herself. She looked over to Sharon and saw the woman's beauty. Brenda thought about all the times she overlooked how beautiful she was. She knew the woman was attractive. But as she sat beside her she could see just how beautiful.

Sharon drove them to a hotel, a hotel she'd never actually been to before. "Wait here, I'm going to try to get us a room," Sharon said.

Brenda stopped where she was and looked up at Sharon. "I could come with you."

"No," Sharon said quickly, but it wasn't really forceful, she said it in a tone that made Brenda know she was just being careful.

Brenda watched as Sharon walked away to get them a room. She admired the swing of those hips, the long legs and that long auburn hair that looked so soft. Brenda couldn't wait to get her hands on every part of her body, she didn't even care that they should be back at work. Work was the last thing on her mind.

Sharon walked to the elevator and nodded her head towards it so that Brenda would follow. She did. As they waited for the elevator neither of the women could really contain themselves. Brenda kept reaching out towards Sharon and then pulling her hand back as soon as she realized what she was doing. Sharon noticed it and she had to fight the urge to bring the blonde's hands to her body. They waited in a painful silence until the elevator came.

The elevator smelled like summer. It was big with glass walls that only made it look bigger. The ride to the twelfth floor was a quiet one. Neither of them said a word, only stealing glances every now and then. The elevator dinged and they exited, Sharon first and Brenda following her. Sharon led them to the room, opened the door quickly and then Brenda came in.

Neither of them did what most people would expect to happen ___–_ nobody was pushed against the door. Instead, they both walked to opposite sides of the room, as if they had no idea what they were there for. Sharon put her things down on the desk that was in the corner of the room and then she leaned against it with her blazer unbuttoned. Brenda was at the window, her things were still in her hands; she couldn't handle turning around to the other woman. Suddenly she realized what impact this would have on her life, on her marriage. But she didn't want to think about that. Not when the only thing separating her from what she wanted was a bed, a bed they would actually be using soon.

Brenda put her things down and then walked over to where Sharon was standing. Her eyes traveled up and down her frame as she approached her. And then she was there. She was so close that she could smell the woman. She smelt sweet, and once again Brenda wanted to know if she would taste just as good as she smelt.

She stood in front of Sharon; their legs were touching as well as their hips. Together, as if there was a magnet between them, they both leaned into each other instantly. Sharon's lips were soft on Brenda's, the kiss on the other hand was not. The kiss was forceful and full of hunger. Brenda tasted the coffee in her mouth, but she also tasted something else, something that was sweeter. She wanted more of that taste in her mouth. She wanted to taste her completely.

Sharon's hands were on her hips as they kissed, moving in a circular motion, and that made Brenda melt in her hands. Sharon moved away from the kiss and Brenda felt like the kiss was too short. She wasn't quite finished tasting Sharon's mouth; she wanted more. But when she felt the captain's mouth on her neck she no longer cared.

Sharon placed open mouth kisses all over the chief's neck as she undid her cardigan. The cardigan was thrown to the floor, neither of them caring where it landed. Sharon reached for the zipper and quickly took off Brenda's dress, which pooled around her feet. Sharon lifted Brenda up to the desk and continued her journey across her body. Every inch of her body was going to be devoured by the hungry captain. Her neck, her collarbone, all the way to her breasts and then she stopped. She looked up to the blonde that was in front of her. Her brown eyes were almost black with lust and Sharon was sure the look was mirrored in her green ones. Sharon looked into her eyes and then she put her mouth to the top of her left breast. Brenda smiled down at the captain as Sharon kissed her way down to the nipple.

Brenda gasped as Sharon began to gently suck on her hardened pebble. The pleasant sensation was sent straight to her core. Brenda reached down and slid of Sharon's blazer and she almost regretted that Sharon's hands were no longer on her. She reached for the buttons of her shirt, but her hands were swatted away. "I wanna touch you," Brenda said in a whisper. "I wanna see you."

Sharon didn't say anything.

She pushed the blonde further back so she was leaning back and her head was rested on the wall. The captain kissed down to her navel, and then stopped once again. She wanted to see Brenda when she moved her mouth further down. She wanted to see the look in her eyes. The look she was getting told her that Brenda wanted this, maybe as much as she did herself. So with that in mind, Sharon continued her quest.

Sharon's fingers hooked into the chief's panties and she pulled them down as she placed kisses across her waist. She could see how wet her center was; it begged to be touched, to be licked, to be tasted. She licked a trail down and then up her thigh, a trail that almost reached her opening, but didn't. She slowly blew across her path, creating little goosebumps on her thigh. Brenda moaned lowly and Sharon repeated it on her other thigh. She moved her face closer to her center, taking in her sweet and slightly spicy scent. The smell quickly intoxicated her.

Brenda sat up and looked down at the woman, the one who looked like she would eat her alive. She didn't think the woman wanted to actually use her mouth down there, but it seemed like that was what she had planned on doing.

"You don't have to," Brenda said. She wanted nothing more than that, but she didn't want the captain to think she needed to.

"I know." Sharon looked up into Brenda's eyes and smiled. "I want to though," she added in. Brenda said nothing in return, just leaned her head back again and brought her bottom lip into her mouth.

Sharon kissed the inside of the chief's thighs and finally moved to the spot that Brenda wanted her. She used her fingers to spread her folds and then slowly licked her opening. Brenda sighed softly and Sharon slid her tongue into her; Brenda's juices flowed on her tongue instantly. She was so wet, so vulnerable. Sharon licked all around her clit, gently sucking it every now and then. She let her tongue slowly glide along her inner folds and then around the outer parts. Brenda found herself moaning with almost every touch from her tongue.

Sharon kissed her wet center all over, tasting her sweet juices each time. With the tip of her tongue she circled her clit, being careful not to touch the tip even though Brenda's body begged her to. She wanted to make her wait; she enjoyed teasing her. She grabbed onto her with her mouth, thrusting her tongue in and out. Brenda moaned loudly and begged for Sharon to make her come.

Sharon moaned and moved her fingers to her entrance. Sharon fingered her slippery wet center and took her clit into her mouth. As she sucked on it she flickered the tip with her tongue. Sharon slowly moved her mouth back down and slid her tongue into her opening, wanting to taste her again. With her tongue inside her, exploring her insides she used her thumb to caress her clit.

Brenda grabbed onto Sharon's head and started to grind into her. Shamelessly, she fucked Sharon's face. "Sweet Jesus, Sharon. I'm gonna come." She panted as she continued to move against the other woman's face. Her thighs tightened their grip, she pulled on Sharon's head harder and let out a lot of high-pitched moans and screams. And then, with one last one thud she shattered, the woman's name filling the room. Her body grew lifeless and she just lied there, breathing heavily.

Sharon moved away from Brenda after a minute or two had passed and was about to walk away, but Brenda stopped her. "I still want to see you," her voice was low and sweet. "I still want to touch you, Sharon."

Sharon stood in front of Brenda. She pulled her off of the desk and brought her mouth down to her and kissed her. Kissing her like she would never get to kiss her again and wanted to remember the way her lips tasted, the way they felt. Brenda slipped her tongue into Sharon's slightly parted lips, tracing Sharon's with her own. The kiss slowed, becoming more sensual and aroused every part of Sharon's body. Brenda pulled away and placed hot kisses along her chest, not stopping until she reached her breasts. She slowly ran her tongue over the exposed part of her breasts. She put her hand up her shirt and started to also tease her nipples through her lace bra at the same time. Sharon exhaled deeply and pulled her head back to hers.

She didn't kiss her, just let her lips hover over hers. "Kiss me, Brenda," she said with her voice full of lust. Brenda ran her tongue along Sharon's bottom lip and then almost went in for another kiss. Sharon couldn't take the teasing, it was driving her crazy inside. Brenda sensed it and went straight for her neck and began to nibble and suck hardly, almost painfully. No- painfully, but arousing. Sharon's head fell back, her auburn hair falling over her back.

They finally moved to the bed, gently falling on it together, not daring to separate their bodies. Sharon started rocking back and forth on Brenda's thigh, pleasing herself as Brenda's mouth continued to suck on her neck, surely leaving at least one mark. Brenda sensed when Sharon was on the verge of coming and replaced her thigh with her fingers and tongue. Brenda hummed with delight when she finally got to taste the captain. She was sweet, just as she had expected her to be, maybe even better. She became weak under Brenda's touch and couldn't take it any more. Sharon began to scream, louder than ever before, and with one final shudder she melted into her mouth. Brenda drank her up like she'd been dying of thirst; she would drink this woman's natural juices all day if she could. She loved the taste of her. Sharon pulled Brenda up to kiss her and Sharon got to taste herself. They kissed each other, together tasting Sharon until they were breathless.

Brenda rested her head on Sharon's shoulder and sighed. "You taste so good," Brenda purred into her ear.

"So do you," Sharon said and moved to kiss her again.

And just like that they were all over each other again. Neither of them caring of the rules, neither of them caring about Brenda's husband. No, in this moment the only thing that mattered was the blissful feeling they were sharing, the smell of sex in the air, and the body of the other woman who was bringing them to the highest level of ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Ooh. Yeah. Right there." Sharon's husky tone filled the room and motivated Brenda. "Oh... FUCK." Sharon moaned as Brenda's tongue effortlessly hit just the right spots. Sharon closed her eyes and arched her back involuntarily when she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. She didn't think she could take this much; Brenda was driving her insane. Brenda hummed around Sharon's clit, eliciting a very high-pitched moan from the other woman. "Shit," Sharon gasped and her head fell back once again. "Oh. God. Don't stop," Sharon hissed and Brenda had no intention on stopping until this woman was crying out.

Brenda thrust her fingers into Sharon's hot core and the woman beneath her moaned repeatedly in her ear. Brenda's phone started to ring and Brenda started to get up to get it, but Sharon held her head to her to make sure she didn't move. She seemed to be okay with it; but then her phone rang again and she knew that it was most likely because they got a case. She kept her fingers in the captain's body, but moved her head away to look for her phone. "I gotta get that," Brenda said.

Sharon looked up; her eyes were glassy, her cheeks reddened and her breathing was harsh. She was so close and she felt like she would die if she didn't get that much needed release that had been promised to her. "You better not," she warned, her voice as stern as it could possibly be at a time like this.

Brenda looked from Sharon to her bag on the other side of the room, as if she were trying to choose which to pick. She ultimately picked Sharon, but looked like she would choose the phone. She kissed her way back down the captain's thigh and her lips landed on her swollen clit. She sucked and licked on the bundle of nerves as her fingers rocked back and forth. Sharon pulled on her head and her heels dug into Brenda's back. She wailed as she came, her mouth open, eyes shut and her body shaking. Brenda soothed her while the shocks of her orgasm washed over her.

After a few minutes passed, Brenda got up to get her phone to call back whoever called her. It turned out to be Gabriel. Sharon went into the bathroom with her clothes to clean up. Neither of them said anything to each other once Sharon came out of the bathroom and Brenda got off of the phone. For a while it was just silence in the hotel room while they got their things together. It wasn't until Sharon cleared her throat that Brenda even looked at the other woman. She was still glowing, actually glowing, and Brenda was afraid to say anything, worried that it would take away from her bliss.

Sharon spoke first. "We should get going, Chief." Brenda gaped for a moment, she was unprepared for the woman to easily go back to being Captain Raydor when she had only been Sharon a moment ago.

"You're right, Captain. I actually need to get back. I have a witness waitin' for me," Brenda said as she picked up her purse.

The Captain averted her eyes away from it, afraid she might actually grimace at the view of it. She did a quick look around the room to make sure she had everything and then walked out of the room, Brenda in tow, neither of them saying a word to the other until they got in the car. And that was only the awkward moment when they both felt like the needed to talk about it, but neither knew what to say. Sharon started to ask what it meant, but was cut off by Brenda as she tried to ask if they were going to do it again, but couldn't get the words out. So they both decided to not say another word, figuring they would get their answer in the near future.

* * *

Brenda had just finished up an interview with a witness-turned-suspect when she nearly walked into her husband, who had been waiting for her. "Oh shoot," she said when she realized she dropped most of the papers in her hands. While picking the papers up she noticed that her hands were shaking, something that only happened when she was nervous, hopefully he didn't notice it. After they gathered all the papers, they both stood up and faced each other. "Hey, Fritzi," Brenda said as she started to walk towards her office.

"Hey, missed you this morning," he said when they reach the door and he pecked her lips, not noticing her flinch.

"Sorry, I came into the office early." Brenda walked to her desk and put the papers down on an empty spot. The exhaustion was finally hitting her as she flopped down in her seat. She sighed with content as she sunk into her surprisingly soft chair and she could feel her muscles relax. That is until her husband started moving closer to her and then she tensed again. She didn't really expect it to be this awkward to be around him after sleeping with someone else. She knew it would be a little weird, but never did she think her body would practically be trying to push him away.

He leaned against the desk, his leg against Brenda's and she moved from her seat and found something to busy herself with across the room. "What's wrong with you?" She could hear the concern in his voice, but she still didn't say anything. She gave him a noncommittal hum as a response and went on continuing to look through the papers on the table. Her phone vibrated, alerting her she had a text and her heart plummeted from her chest. The only person that would text her is Gabriel and now the captain, but it wouldn't be Gabriel because he was just outside her office. She knew it was her, but she couldn't answer a text from her with him in the room. She decided to leave it. But then it vibrated again, reminding her that she had an unread text message. "Your phone," he reached for it and her heart stopped beating for a moment, but then she realized he was just passing it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took the phone from his hand.

_Can we talk? __–_ S

_Not now. Later? __–_ B

_Okay. Let me know when – S_

Brenda didn't text back. Instead, she put her phone into the pocket of her tan cardigan she had slipped on earlier. She could feel the tension building up in her. She was unsure if it was because she'd have to speak to Sharon or because Fritz was still in her office looking at her with sad eyes. She picked up a few folders and some papers and walked over to her desk. "Is there somethin' you needed Fritzi, I have a lot of work to do?" she asked him, the sweetness of her voice hiding the annoyance.

Fritz kissed her on the forehead and then stood up completely. "I just wanted to see you. I won't be home until really late tonight, maybe around one or two." He walked to the door and then turned around. "I made you something for dinner, so you don't have to eat take-out tonight." Brenda smiled at his thoughtfulness, even though she liked take-out, she much rather eat his food. "Okay honey. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, bye now," she said to him as he closed the door behind him.

She sighed and then went into her candy drawer. She pulled out a ding dong and suddenly all her troubles seemed to be slowly fading. She unwrapped it slowly and then took a big bite into it. The sweet taste of chocolate filled her senses and gave her a euphoric feeling. She moaned into the cake as she took another bite, this one a bit smaller. Somewhere between her fourth and fifth bite, Brenda decided she was ready to talk to the captain.

_We can talk when you're ready – B_

_Do you want me to come to your office? __–_ S

Brenda looked out of the glass wall at her team working hard. She wouldn't feel right leaving them, but she also didn't feel right having this conversation inside her office. But she could always close the blinds, so she guessed that would be acceptable.

_Okay. - B_


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Sharon put her things back inside her drawer and then headed down to Major Crimes. The elevator ride was fast and before she knew it she was walking past the guys of Major Crimes. Each of them gave her their very own quizzical look, wondering what she was doing there when there wasn't an FID case that concerned them. She ignored them all and plastered a smile on to her face; it was small and barely there. When she got to the chief's door she didn't even have to knock because the woman had apparently known she was there and said come in before she was given the chance.

She walked in and closed the door quickly, noting that the blinds were already closed. She moved to sit down, but Brenda got up and walked to her. Sharon was unsure what the woman was going to do, but soon enough she felt her lips on her own. Sharon didn't want to kiss Brenda; she'd come up here to tell her that they should just forget that all of those things had happened and go back to their unique friendship. But then she found herself being kissed by the woman and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss her back, because who was she really trying to fool... she wanted her. She wanted Brenda, but knew she shouldn't, and that's why she moved away from the kiss.

"Stop," came out of her freshly kissed lips. It wasn't more than a whisper, but it sounded loud to both of the women.

Brenda didn't say anything to her; she just went and sat down in her chair, looking at everything that wasn't Sharon. Sharon also found a new interest in the room. Her eyes averted away from the blonde who'd just kissed her and focused on the office she was in. That didn't stop her mind from working over time to process everything. She couldn't stop the thoughts in her head. She wanted to kiss Brenda, but knew that it wouldn't be the right thing to do. She'd seen Brenda's husband, she'd seen how clueless he had been and she couldn't do that to someone. She knew too well what it was like to be cheated on and be unaware of it, and that wasn't something she wanted to do.

"You wanted to talk," Brenda said, her voice startling Sharon from her reverie.

"Yes, I did, Chief." Her voice was soft as she continued. "About the past few days," Brenda's face fell as Sharon spoke. "I think it would be best if we forgot about it and continued things as they were before."

Brenda continued to stare at the woman, complete shock was written over her face. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't. She couldn't believe what she'd heard. She sat back in her chair, took a deep breath and then looked up into Sharon's green eyes. "If that's how you want it, then okay."

Sharon smiled and then turned to leave, but stop with her hand on the doorknob. "I do hope that we can go on with our lives as they were before. I wouldn't want for this to cause any unnecessary tension between us, or Major Crimes and FID."

Brenda smiled a half-smile and nodded her head. "Of course, Sharon," she shook her head and corrected herself, "Captain."

Sharon said nothing, just walked out of the office and headed back to her own. On her way out she was faced with looks similar to the ones she'd received earlier, but didn't even bother to smile politely. No, this time she rolled her eyes to herself, but was sure that they all would see it. Sharon didn't care though, something in her was telling her that she'd done the wrong thing and that was upsetting her.

* * *

Sharon opened her door and was greeted by the smell of chocolate and knew that her daughter must be home from college. She toed of her shoes at the door and picked them up to carry them to her room. She went upstairs to her room quickly, put her shoes in the closet and slipped off her blazer and shirt, leaving her in her bra and skirt. She moved around her room, in search of something to throw on quickly so she could go see her daughter before getting in the bath. She decided to put her robe on and take off her skirt. The silk felt amazing on her soft skin; she almost didn't want to go see her daughter, but she knew how much she'd missed her, so she went down to the basement where her daughter always hung out when she came home.

She went down the stairs to the basement and the smell of weed hit her nose quickly. She shook her head as she turned on the light and saw her daughter lying down on the sofa with a joint between her fingers. She took it from her, with no protest from her daughter and she threw it out of the open window.

"What did I tell you about smoking?" Sharon said as she crossed the room.

The girl rolled her eyes and then smiled. "You said that if I smoke inside it will ruin everything because it's all going to smell like cannabis."

It was Sharon's turn to roll her eyes, and she did as she sat down across from the younger woman. "You know exactly what I mean, I don't want you smoking anymore Lauren."

Lauren stood up and moved to sit next to her mother. She threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, too, Mom."

Sharon held on to her daughter for a little while and then moved back and looked at her. "I know sweetheart," she smiled and so did her daughter. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because trust me, I am, but why are you here, Lauren?" Sharon asked after realizing her daughter wasn't supposed to be coming home for another week.

Lauren walked up the stairs and her mother followed, neither of them saying a word. Sharon sat down at the table when Lauren led them to the kitchen and Lauren took two saucers and forks over to where she was. "Well," she started and then stopped to cut them some cake. "Okay, I know I'm not supposed to be here until next week, but I'm here for two reasons. I'm here to see you of course, but I'm also here with a friend of mine." She cut a small piece of her cake with her fork and slowly bit it off of the fork. As the chocolate melted onto her tongue she smiled and licked her lips. She looked up and saw her mom looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering when you're going to explain everything to me. This friend of yours-" she paused when she saw Lauren's eyes widen when she spoke. "Is he going to be staying here with us?"

Lauren chuckled and then shook her head. "Oh mom, you really think I would bring any of my friends around you? No. No, _she_ is staying with a family member."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sharon feigned a hurt look.

"Oh, you know very well. Last time I bought a friend over you interrogated her. She wouldn't even come back over afterward." Lauren ate another piece of her cake and she practically bounced out of her seat with glee.

"Whoa," she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Do I need to take this away from you?"

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged her mom. When her mom's arm moved back across the table, Lauren knew she wouldn't. "I missed you," she admitted softly as she forked her last piece into her mouth, this time she wasn't joking around.

Sharon smiled brightly. "I know, honey. I've missed you, too."

* * *

After they finished their cake, Sharon went to her room and Lauren went upstairs to her own. Lauren went to rest; the exhaustion from the plane ride finally hit her and she fell asleep almost instantly. While the younger Raydor was sleeping in her bed, the older one was down the hall about to get into the bath. The lights had been dimmed, classical music filled the bathroom, and the smell of lavender was thick in the air. Her bath was ready.

Sharon sunk into the bath and felt the hot water relax her tense muscles; it felt heavenly. She sighed as her body fully submerged into the heat and for a moment nothing that happened recently mattered. But that only lasted for a few minutes. Before she could stop herself, her mind wandered off. She thought about the morning she shared with the blonde chief. She thought of the night she had spent on the phone with her as they moaned into each other's ears. She couldn't stop the thoughts once they started. They wouldn't stop and she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying them.

Sharon let the thoughts wash over her body as her hands roamed across her skin effortlessly. She could feel the chief's touch on her skin and it almost scared her how it actually felt like Brenda was there touching her. She closed her eyes and removed her hands, but that didn't stop the ache that was coming from between her thighs. She pushed them together tighter even though she knew that wasn't going to do anything for her. She sighed as she let her head fall back onto the bath pillow and her mind wandered once again.

She didn't hear the knock on the door. So when Lauren walked into the bathroom and tapped her she practically jumped out of the tub. She quickly sunk back into the water and blushed a dark pink when she remembered what she'd just been thinking about. "What happened?" Sharon asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Your phone," she passed her the phone. "Someone keeps texting you and I called you, but you didn't answer." Lauren turned around and left the bathroom.

Sharon dried her hands on a towel and then went to her unread text messages; she had four, all from Brenda. She decided to get out of the tub before she even bothered to read them. Five minutes later and she'd gotten out of the tub and went to her room to put on body butter. She quickly finished up and then locked her bedroom door and got into her bed without putting on any clothes. The silk sheets rubbed against her smooth skin in a pleasant way and it made her smile a little. She retrieved her phone from the nightstand and opened the text messages.

_I know you said you wanted to forget, but I think we should talk. ____–_ B

_Can we talk? Please. ____–_ B

_Sharon? ____–_ B

_Okay, you text me back if you want to talk. ____–_ B

Sharon sighed. She wanted to talk to Brenda, she wanted to do much more than talk to her. It would be so easy to text her back, but she knew she shouldn't. She put her phone down and closed her eyes for a brief moment before deciding to text her back. She typed half of her message before deleting it and pushing her phone to the other side of the bed. She wouldn't text her back, she wouldn't talk about this, and she would stop thinking about how Brenda's skin felt on her own. And that's how she fell asleep. Not thinking about Brenda's skin on her own and not wishing she'd text her back. Well, except for the fact that that's exactly what she was thinking; and she didn't really care because she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_FYI: Charlie is gay, Lauren is straight, they are best friends - just in case that isn't clear._

* * *

5.

Lauren was awoken by the sound of her phone vibrating on the nightstand. She reached for it blindly and answered it without even looking at the screen. But there really wasn't any need, she knew exactly who it was calling her around four in the morning. She'd gotten calls like this almost every morning since she met her best friend, but that didn't stop the annoyance that was always there.

"Hello," her voice thick with sleep.

"I can't sleep. My aunt and uncle aren't home and I can't sleep in this house alone. Can I come over?"

"Charlie, you don't even know where I live."

Charlie groaned on the other end. "Laura," she whined.

"I'll come get you," Lauren said as she got out of bed. "Give me about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye," Charlie said as they hung up the phone.

Lauren quickly jotted down a note on a post-it and posted it on the door in case her mom was to come looking for her. She didn't even get dressed, just jumped into the car wearing her short boxer shorts and tank top that was practically see-through, but she didn't plan on getting out of the car. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and got her car keys and made her way down to the house she'd dropped Charlie off at earlier in the day. The drive was quick and quiet. When she got there Charlie was already outside, bag in hand. She stopped the car and leaned over and pushed the door opened. Charlie came quickly to the car and threw her bag into the back seat.

"Hey," Charlie said sweetly as she moved into hug her best friend.

"Don't be all cute and sweet now. I drove all the way over here to come pick your ass up."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Whatever; you know you sleep better with me there anyway."

"Oh shut up," Lauren said as she pulled off.

They drove to Lauren's house quietly, both of them tired and ready to get in bed. When they got to the house Lauren parked in the drive and Charlie quickly got her bag from the back seat. They walked into the house quietly, not wanting to disturb Sharon. Before going into the room, Lauren took off the post-it that she left on her door for her mom and then closed the door. Charlie put her bag on the chair and then took off her hoodie, leaving her in something similar to what Lauren was wearing. Charlie got into the bed and then Lauren turned off the light and lied down beside her.

Charlie threw her hand over Lauren's midsection and cuddled into her back. "One of these days I'm gonna make your gay ass sleep somewhere else," Lauren said quietly.

Charlie rolled her eyes even though the other girl could not see her. "You know you love our sleepovers. Now shut up so we can sleep a few hours." Lauren hummed in response and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie woke up first. Lauren was still fast asleep and she really had to go to the bathroom. Back in Atlanta, where Lauren was going to school and Charlie lived, they'd always spend nights together. They practically lived together, so there was never the awkward moment of having to leave the room in the morning, not knowing if anyone actually knew you were there, or who you were. But she really did need to go and Charlie wasn't about to wait until Lauren got up, so she got up and went on her mission to find the bathroom. Her search was short; the bathroom was two doors down and luckily the door was open so she didn't have to go opening doors to this unfamiliar house. When she came out she could hear the sound of a woman singing, something soft and sweet, perfect for the woman's voice. She realized that must be Lauren's mom, but she didn't really want to meet her best friend's mom for the first time with clothes that barely covered her body.

She walked back to Lauren's room, but, due to her bad luck, she walked right into the woman. Literally. "Sorry," Charlie said and then ran into Lauren's room.

Not more than five seconds passed until the door was then opened and Sharon walked in. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

Charlie threw the cover over herself and smiled. "Charlie. I'm Lauren's friend. Laura picked me up earlier this morning." Just then Lauren woke up and her hand searched for Charlie. Charlie noticed and put her hand in Lauren's, "I'm right here."

"Lauren." Sharon said her name very slowly and Lauren shot up into a seating position.

"Mom?" she asked and then opened her eyes. Her mom was leaning against the door frame in jeans and a button down shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up. "I would've told you she was here, but you were sleeping and I didn't know if you were going in today or not," she said after seeing the slight panic on Charlie's face.

"Next time wake me up. I've told you many times about having guest over without me knowing."

Lauren rolled her eyes and threw the covers off of her body. "I know mother." She got out of the bed and slowly moved to her dresser to get something to wear. "So you're off today?" she asked as she turned to face her mother.

"I don't have to go to work, but I do need to possibly meet up with someone later." Sharon turned to Charlie and for a moment just looked at her; she looked so familiar. She smiled when she realized she had been staring. "You two get showered and ready and I'll go make breakfast. When you're ready you can come down. Charlie you could use my bathroom if you like, I know how long this one takes in the bathroom." She looked over to her daughter who was rolling her eyes; Sharon did the same. She was used to it _____–_ it was their special way of showing their love for each other.

Charlie smiled as she watched the interaction. "Thanks, Ms. Raydor."

Sharon shook her head. "Sharon. Please call me Sharon, Charlie."

Charlie smiled brightly and Sharon felt like she'd seen that smile before. "Okay, thanks Sharon."

Sharon turned to her daughter, who was walking back to the bed with her clothes in her hand. "And you, I think I'm going to keep you out of that basement."

"What? Why?"

"I found your stash," Sharon said and then walked out of the room, not seeing the panicked look on both of the younger two faces.

Charlie got off the bed and moved to the chair she'd dropped her bag off at earlier. "Your mom knows you smoke pot?" Charlie asked as she pulled a pair of pants out of the bag.

Lauren lied back on to the back and propped herself up so she could see Charlie. "Yeah. She'll complain about it every time, but then she doesn't really stop me or do anything about it. She's so different when it comes to work and home, no matter how hard she tries."

"What does she do?"

"She works with the LAPD," Lauren said as she stood up, ready to get into the shower.

"So does my aunt and my uncle is with the FBI."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's the highest ranking female officer actually," Charlie said, pride very much evident in her voice. "Speaking of my aunt and pot," she paused as she got all her things together for the shower. "Last year when I came for the summer, well, I accidentally got her high on weed brownies. Her husband freaked, Brenda on the other hand was so much fun and didn't really seem to care all too much when she found out that she was high."

"Ha. I'd love to see my mom high, just 'cause," Lauren said as she fixed the bed up.

"Say the word and I'll do my worst."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Go get ready for breakfast," she ushered her out of the room and into her mom's, and then headed for her own bathroom.

After Charlie showered she felt refresh and wide awake. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a white tank top. She heard Sharon singing once again, her voice was sweet and low. Charlie could listen to it forever. But when Charlie entered the kitchen Sharon stopped, most likely feeling her presence or something. Charlie walked closer to Sharon, who was leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee maker; the food was done.

"You have a beautiful voice," Charlie complimented.

Sharon was far too modest to really accept the compliment, but she could tell she was being sincere. "Hm." She turned and smiled at Charlie. "Thanks. You want some coffee, it's almost done?"

"Sure," Charlie said as her eyes traveled over the woman's body shamelessly. Charlie thought it should be illegal for her to wear jeans that fit her body so perfectly, fit every curve and dip on her. Lauren told her once that her mom looked good for her age, but never did she say she looked this good. A fitted button down shirt showed her curves without it being too drastic and the shirt wasn't fully buttoned, so it revealed more of the woman's chest than Charlie should see. But Charlie didn't mind at all. The woman's body was perfect, it was hard to tell she was even close to sixty.

Sharon cleared her throat and Charlie looked up at her, not even ashamed to be looking at her like that. "You're staring," Sharon said as she grabbed another mug and then rinsed it.

"How could I not?" Charlie said and then realized that maybe that wasn't the best thing to stay, but she really wasn't one to censor herself.

Sharon said nothing as she busied herself with making the three of them coffee. A blush crept across her face and she could feel Charlie looking at her again. She poured them coffee and then handed a mug to her. "Sugar's on the table and cream is in the fridge."

Charlie moved to the table with her mug and put a little sugar in it, after tasting it and making sure it was just right, she put it down on the table and then walked back to where Sharon was standing. "So what do you do with the police?"

Sharon sipped her coffee and then put her mug down on the counter. "I work in IA. I work with Officer involved shootings and Force Investigations mostly, but I do other little things as well."

"I don't think I would want to do that, like who wants to be the one to get others into trouble?! I've heard stories about you actually, mostly from your daughter, who looks at you as a saint, but won't admit it. I've heard you're very good at your job, but very much into rules."

As Charlie said that Sharon finally could tell why she looked so familiar. "Are you related to someone in the LAPD?"

"Yeah, my aunt is a Deputy Chief. Why?"

Sharon smiled. "I've been looking at you and trying to figure out why you look so familiar. When you smile, you can really see it in the eyes and cheekbones."

"Oh, yeah, it's a very dominant trait on my dad's side of the family. I totally know who you are now. Grandma, Willie Rae, she's always talking about you. She's always going on, "Brenda's friend Sharon..." and I didn't even know you really existed."

"Here I am," she muttered. "But I wouldn't really consider her my friend. By the way, does she know where you are?" Sharon asked as she went and sat at the table.

Charlie followed. "No, she left early, maybe two in the morning because of a murder and I hate being in the house alone, so I came here."

"What about Agent Howard?"

Charlie shrugged. "He went somewhere last night a little after he got home. He and aunt Brenda got into a fight or something."

Sharon's mood changed; she felt bad for not replying to the woman's text. She took out her phone and was going to text her to make sure everything was okay, but then Lauren came into the kitchen and distracted her. She was wearing a white dress that came to the middle of her thigh and a brown waist belt. Her red hair was in loose curls and her feet were bare. She kissed her mom on the forehead and gave her a hug. Then, she moved over to Charlie and kissed her cheek while hugging her. She sat down at the table after grabbing the last mug from the counter.

"So what did you make?" Lauren asked as her mom moved to bring things to the table.

"I made blueberry cheesecake muffins and..." Sharon started.

Charlie interrupted her. "Blueberry Cheesecake muffins?"

"Yeah. Trust me they are really good. I had my first one when we were in Argentina and mom practically begged the man for the recipe. Took a bit of persuading, but of course she got it. She says it's because he was being nice, but he was ripping her clothes off with his eyes every time he saw her, so I disagree." The two younger females laugh. Charlie looked over to Sharon and took in Sharon's body again; she didn't blame the man. Lauren smacked Charlie's arm. "Stop checking out my mom you pervert."

Sharon eyed the two and blushed when she heard Charlie whisper to Lauren: "Your mom is freaking hot."

"Eww. Your gay ass needs to stop checking out my mother."

Sharon walked to the table with the last dish. "So like I was saying... I also made a fruit salad." She turned to Charlie. "I didn't know what you ate for breakfast so I made you one of our favorite breakfasts."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what it's called exactly, but it's pretty much just french toast. It's french baguettes, which are used for the french toast. And it has this really delicious berry and rum syrup; it's delicious."

"Rum for breakfast?" Charlie asked.

"It's only a little rum, it won't affect you." She sat back at the table across from Lauren. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Mom. It smells great," Lauren said and Sharon smiled

"Thanks. It looks delicious, Charlie took a bite of her food. "Wow, you're an amazing cook."

Sharon, being the modest person she was, shrugged and said: "Thanks, I try."

Charlie's phone rang, making her sigh. She ignored the phone call and then as if on cue, Lauren's phone rang. She also ignored the call. They both knew exactly who it was, but neither wanted to talk to him early in the morning. "I think it's your turn to speak to him. I spoke to him on the plane," Charlie said.

Lauren looked up at Charlie. "What? He's your father, you should speak to him." Charlie rolled her eyes and Lauren shook her head.

"Why don't you want to speak to your father?" Sharon asked.

Charlie sighed and put her fork down against the plate. "It's not that I don't want to talk to him, it's more like I shouldn't talk to him. I'm sure he just wants to know where I am, who I'm with, what I'm doing, and all that other stuff. But it gets annoying and I'm not in the mood to deal with a million questions right now. And besides, he's going to want to talk to my aunt, but she's at work."

"Text him and tell him you're at my house then." Lauren suggested.

Charlie pulled out her phone and sent her dad a quick text saying she was at Lauren's house with her mom eating breakfast. She placed her phone back on the table and turned to Lauren. "I told him that I'm with you and your mom, now I bet he's going to want a full background check on her."

Lauren laughed softly, "I bet."

"He can't be that bad," Sharon said as she drained her coffee.

"You haven't met him, Mom," Lauren deadpanned as she got up to get her mom some more coffee. On her way back to the table she looked at Charlie. "You're wearing my jeans," Lauren accused.

Charlie looked down and realized she was in fact wearing her jeans. "They were in my suitcase, you probably put them in the wrong one."

Lauren shook her head. "No, I didn't pack those."

"Then they were probably in my side of the closet," Charlie suggested. "You should keep your stuff on your side or I'll end up wearing all your clothes."

"Ha, you'll wear them regardless."

Charlie shrugged and her phone vibrated. She read the text and then smiled. "Mom says good morning Lauren, and that you better not ignore her calls ever again."

Lauren pulled out her phone and pressed the call button on her last missed call. "Hey... good morning... I didn't know it was you calling... she's behaving for the most part, being a pervert as always though... I will... I guess, I haven't asked yet, but she'll probably be more than happy to... All right, I'll call you later... Bye." After ending the call she turned to Charlie. "Mom says that you better behave yourself, or she'll come all the way over here to take you home."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "As if... she wouldn't dare. Besides, Sharon's not going to let her take me," she turned to Sharon. "Right?"

Sharon smiled. "I don't know; if I'm in a good mood I'll save you." Sharon got up and took care of the dishes and then sent Brenda a quick text, knowing she shouldn't, but felt like she needed to.

_Sorry I didn't text you last night. Are you okay? ______–_ S

Sharon washed the dishes and cleaned the table while the girls stayed there and talked. By the time she finished the dishes, Brenda had text her back.

_It's okay, I just wanted to talk to you. Are you coming in to work today? I want to talk to you. ______–_ B

_No, I have plans later on. ______– _S

Sharon put her phone down on the table and went to go get her purse out of her room. When the phone started to ring Lauren looked at it to see who it was; it was Brenda. "Mom, Brenda is calling you."

"My aunt?" Charlie asked and Lauren nodded.

Sharon came into the kitchen and answered the phone. "Hello."

"_Can I see you today, when you aren't busy?_"

Sharon looked at the two girls at the table and then turned around. "Not here."

"_I just want to talk Sharon, I won't try anythin'._"

Sharon smiled. "That's not why. My daughter is home and her friend is here, your niece actually."

"_My niece? Charlie?_"

"Yeah, she and my daughter came over here together. Apparently Charlie ended up at my house this morning."

"_Okay, that's fine. I'm comin' over to pick her up later because she doesn't drive. You think we can speak then?_"

Sharon walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The girls quietly got up to listen, thinking that they would be talking about Charlie. "What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"_Honestly, I just want to see you. I want to hear your voice._" When Sharon said nothing Brenda said exactly what she wanted to say, but knew that perhaps she shouldn't. "_I know that you don't want to forget it and I don't either. I haven't and I won't forget. All night I thought of your hands touching me, thought of your fingers deep inside me._"

Sharon let out a slight moan as she remembered the feeling of the other woman. "Brenda you've got to stop." Sharon opened and closed the sliding door leading to the pool. She sat down in one of the chairs.

"_Sharon you can't deny that you liked it. I know how much you liked it._"

Sharon lied back on to the lounge chair. "I did like it, but it was wrong. You're married, Brenda."

"_Sharon, I don't want to talk about him and I know you don't either. Just one more time Sharon; one more time and then we'll stop._"

Sharon closed her eyes. "I can't, one time won't be enough," she admitted.

"_Let me see you today._"

"Brenda, not today."

"_Sharon, I can't get you out of my head. I can't even concentrate on anythin' else. I need you._"

The pure lust in the woman's voice was unnerving. Sharon didn't think she could deny her much longer. "Brenda, aren't you working?"

"_I'm at work, but I'm not doing anythin'. There really isn't much I can do when I can't concentrate._" Brenda cleared her throat. "_Are you alone?_"

"Yeah, but my daughter and your niece are in the next room."

"_Then be quiet._" After a pause Brenda goes on. "_Do you remember when you had me pinned against the wall and you were behind me, kissing and biting on my neck? You left a mark, just like I left one on you. I know I did... I saw it yesterday afternoon. I loved the feeling of your teeth biting into my skin as your hand traveled up my leg and then my thigh. Do you remember how wet I was? How wet you made me?_"

Sharon closed her eyes and remembered. She should get off the phone, she shouldn't listen to Brenda drive her crazy like this with no way of relieving herself. "I remember," Sharon heard herself whisper. She remembered very much, so much that she could almost feel her skin. She put her hand over the hickey on her neck that her hair had been covering. She could feel the Chief's teeth digging into her skin, her lips sucking on her. Sharon heard the door open and then opened her eyes to see her daughter and Charlie coming outside. "I have to go." She hung up before Brenda could persuade her not to.

Sharon stood up and could feel the uncomfortable dampness and knew she needed to get to her room.

"Mom," Lauren said.

"Honey, let me go get a shower and change out of these clothes. You guys have plans?"

"No, we actually came to see if maybe you wanted to do something."

Sharon put her phone in her pocket. "Okay, we could do something, but I need to head in to work later."

"Mom," Lauren whined. "You said you didn't have to."

Sharon walked into the house, the two girls following. "I'm not going to work, but something came up and I need to handle it. But it won't take long at all."

"Did my aunt say anything about me being here?" Charlie asked.

"No. She said she'll pick you up tonight, though," Sharon said as she started up the stairs. "I'm going to go shower and change into something else, and then we'll find something to do," Sharon said as she closed her bedroom door and got ready to get in the shower, hoping to get rid of the feelings that were starting up in her.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Once Sharon was showered and dressed she headed down to the living room where the girls were watching reality television. Sharon rolled her eyes; she never did understand why her daughter enjoyed such crappy television. Her bare feet felt cold on the wood floor and she was ready to get out of the house and do something; anything at this point. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Charlie, both of the girls looking over to her as she sat.

"Who are you getting all cute for now?" Lauren asked, the Raydor-smirk plastered on her plump lips.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Nobody," she lied.

"Lies," Lauren accused. "You're wearing that dress. I haven't seen that dress since you went on that date with that jerk."

Sharon stood up and walked to the kitchen for something to drink. Charlie watched as Sharon walked out. "Even I can tell she's lying, like, your mom looked great how she was dressed earlier, but in that..." Charlie craned her neck and looked at her best friend's mom as she trailed off.

"Oh my god, I will kick you out if you don't stop," Lauren said seriously.

Charlie chuckled and then pulled her phone out. "I don't believe you. Besides, your mom wouldn't wear that short, form-fitting dress if she didn't want people to check out her, many, many assets," Charlie said with a big grin on her face. She loved to tease her best friend and that seemed to be doing the trick.

"Okay, now you're just being gross." Lauren threw a pillow at her giggling friend. "I'm gonna go find out what she wants to do today," Lauren said as she stood up.

"I'll come with," Charlie said quickly and grabbed Lauren's hand and started swinging it.

Lauren rolled her eyes, but she loved her best friends playfulness. "So, Mom, what are we doing today?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

Sharon looked over to the two girls who had broken her from her reverie. "Uhm, I don't know, whatever you guys want. I just need to be at the office around one."

The two girls shared a knowing look and smiled. "Shopping," they said in unison. Sharon just smiled and went to grab her heels and purse so that they could leave. The girls also went and got their things. Lauren also picking heels, getting most of her fashion sense from her mom, even though Charlie rubbed off on her a bit. Charlie on the other hand went for a pair of ballet flats, the practical choice. They met at the door and then headed out of the house.

"You're going to have to move your car, honey," Sharon said as she opened the garage. Lauren got out her keys and hopped in her car, moved it quickly to the street and then joined Charlie as she waited for her mom to pull out of the garage. Once Sharon had the Hyundai out of the garage she closed the garage and the girls got in the car, both of them deciding to sit in the back.

The drive to Rodeo Drive was quick and the first place they went to was a shoe store, both Lauren and Sharon having a thing for heels, and both of them swearing to get Charlie in a pair. The store they were in was one of both their favorites on the Drive; they'd always find some reason to end up in the store. This time they had a good reason, well, one they justified as a good reason. They were going to go out for dinner the next night and they both needed a pair of heels. Charlie questioned why they didn't look at dresses before picking heels, but the two Raydors laughed a little and didn't explain their logic of matching their clothes with their shoes.

"What about these?" Charlie asked, picking up a pair of simple pumps.

Lauren scrunched up her nose in distaste. "No, those wouldn't go with anything you would wear." Charlie looked at them and shrugged, knowing that Lauren was right. She picked up a pair of sandals that enclosed the foot with straps. "Charlie, what about these?" Charlie smiled and walked over to Lauren and took the sandal from her hand.

"These are cute, but I don't think I can walk in them," Charlie said as she took the other shoe and sat down to put them on. Brown leather enclosed her foot and she stood up carefully. She took a few steps and then decided that they were too high. "Nope, something shorter. I don't think I want to break my neck tomorrow." Lauren rolled her eyes and then put the sandals back and passed her a box of Oxford pumps with a shorter heel. "These," she looked at the heel and nodded her approval, "I can definitely walk in." Lauren picked up a pair of leopard print platform pumps and sat down beside Charlie. "Where's your mom?" Charlie asked once her shoes were on.

Lauren slipped the suede pumps on her size six feet and then stood up. "I'm not sure," she looked around the store and didn't see her. "She might be looking at shoes on the other side," she said as she started to walk in the shoes.

"Those are too cute, and your legs look amazing in them, Laura." Charlie looked up and saw Sharon approaching. "There she goes," Charlie said and they both walked towards her.

"What do you think?" Sharon asked. On her feet were a pair of fire-red pumps that made her long legs look even longer.

"Wow," Charlie gasped, she could definitely see why this woman wore heels - her feet and legs were made for them.

"I'm going to have to agree with her," she nodded her head towards Charlie. "We're not leaving this store until you buy those."

Sharon looked down at her feet. She was already set on buying them. Now she wouldn't feel the guilt of spending so much on them. "Okay, and both of you too." Sharon stepped out of the heels, shrinking down to her 5'6 self. "Give me," Sharon held out her arm after putting her heels from earlier back on.

"I'm paying," Lauren said. Sharon shot her a look that Lauren knew meant that her mother wasn't taking no for an answer. "Fine," Lauren said and took Charlie shoes and hers and passed them to her mom.

After shoes were paid for, they went to a boutique for dresses. They must have tried on at least ten dresses each before they all found something they actually wanted. Then, dresses were bought, and then so were accessories that weren't necessarily bought for their dinner the next night. They piled the bags into the trunk and then got in the car. They'd have to wait to go have lunch until after Sharon was finished at work.

* * *

As they walked into the elevator the girls stopped talking, being polite to the other people inside. The elevator stopped on the ninth floor and Sharon lead them out of the elevator. With her key card she entered, girls in tow. The room fell silent when they walked in, everyone's eyes were on the three of them, mostly on Sharon. They stopped dead in their tracks. Not a moment later came the sound of Brenda talking to someone as her door opened. Sharon felt gush of heat move through her body at the sight of the woman she'd come to see.

"Aunt Brenda," Charlie said sweetly and walked over to her aunt, her best friend being pulled along.

Brenda turned to the sound of her niece calling her. The first thing she saw was the other woman as she stood close to the entrance. Her mouth dried as she eyed the woman in the white dress that showed off every curve on her small frame. She had to tear her eyes away from the woman when her niece went in for a hug. "Charlie," Brenda said sweetly as she hugged her niece. She hadn't gotten the chance to spend any time with her the night before.

Charlie moved back and gestured to Lauren. "This is Laura, well, Lauren."

"It's very nice to finally meet you. Charlie has told me a lot about you," Lauren said as she shook the woman's hand.

"I hope it was all good. It's nice to meet you as well, Lauren." Brenda turned her attention to the boys. They were all staring at the woman who hadn't yet moved from that spot. "I thought we were tryin' to solve a murder here," she said with that sweet yet authoritative tone of hers.

The boys all started shuffling papers around and got back to work. Sharon started to walk to the three females and noticed the eyes on her. She could practically feel her legs burning from where Andy Flynn stared at them. She wasn't complaining though, while she wore the dress for Brenda, she didn't mind the attention she got from everyone else. Sharon smiled when she stopped in front of the woman and she could feel the eyes on the back of her and wondered how these men ever dated when they could barely stop the ogling.

The two women exchange hellos and then Charlie pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag that she'd bought on the way. "Here," she held it out to her aunt, " I thought after last night you might want some chocolate."

Brenda took the offered chocolate and then smiled a sad smile. "I didn't think you were awake," she said sheepishly. Charlie shrugged and then walked over to the guys and Lauren followed. "Come in my office," she said to Sharon. Sharon followed her in silently. Once the door was closed Brenda's eyes took in the beauty in front of her. "You look," she paused to think of the right word, "amazin'."

Sharon blushed and then walked to the desk and leaned on it. "Thanks. You said you wanted to see me, so here I am," she said slowly and Brenda went to stand in front of her. Brenda gulped, she couldn't take being in the same room with this woman when she looked like that. Brenda removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she said nothing Sharon brought up what had been bothering her the whole day. "What happened last night with Agent Howard?"

Brenda looked up at Sharon, shocked, but she knew it was pointless to deflect. Brenda walked around her desk and sat in her chair. Sharon came around as well, sitting on an empty spot on the corner. Brenda took a deep breath and then began. "Before you came to see me yesterday, he was here. He felt like I was bein' distant or somethin' like that. When I got home I was in a horrible mood and snapped. He kept askin' what was wrong with me, and I said nothin', but he wouldn't stop so I started yellin' at him. He said that I was startin' to change and that he didn't like it and that I better fix it or else. So I asked what he was goin' to do 'cause I really didn't care at that point." She sighed. "Our relationship has been rocky lately," she added in. "Well, then he left and I threw a plate at the door. It was stupid," she laughed a sad laugh.

"Are you okay?" Sharon asked softly, her hand stroking the blonde's face.

Brenda nodded. "I'm fine," she said softly and put her hand on Sharon's knee. "So where are you going all dressed up like this?" Her finger ran across the hem of the dress as she spoke and stood.

Sharon bit her lip and looked down at Brenda's finger. "Nowhere. We just did some shopping and we're going to go get some lunch and then around."

"You dress like this to go shopping and out to eat?" Brenda asked, her finger dipping between the woman's thighs.

"And to come see you," Sharon said softly and Brenda smiled.

"To come see me? You're such a tease. You knew how hard it was for me to concentrate, and then you come here to see me dressed so..." Brenda trailed of with an appreciative hum. "Now I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day."

Sharon put her hands on the woman's hips and pulled her closer. "I could leave if you want. I wouldn't want to be the reason for your lack of concentration." Sharon's hands moved up the woman's shirt as she spoke.

Brenda sighed. "No, you're perfect where you are." Sharon cupped her breasts over her bra and her head fell forward. Sharon squeezed her breasts and then scratched her way down the woman's stomach, stopping at the waistband of her pants. Sharon made quick work of the button and zipper and her hand slipped into the chief's panties. "Sharon, we can't do this here."

Sharon looked into Brenda's eyes as her hand slipped over the woman's clit and then she felt the woman spread her legs more. "It feels like you want to do this very much to me," she said as her fingers slipped into her wet core.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned into Sharon's neck. "Oh my god," she husked as Sharon fingers played inside her. She'd never felt like she'd come so easily; Sharon was doing things to her body that nobody had ever done. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she held in moan after moan. This woman was trying to kill her, she thought.

"Oh, Brenda," Sharon cooed.

"Keep talkin' to me," Brenda whispered hotly into the woman's ear. Brenda used her hands to separate the woman's thighs and was greeted by a very wet mound, but no panties. Brenda looked up at Sharon. "No panties?"

Sharon stilled her hands momentarily. "I thought they would just get in the way," Sharon said and Brenda felt herself melt around Sharon's fingers.

"You're so bad. You actually came here with every intention of fuckin' me."

Sharon stood up and lifted her dress to her waist so that it wouldn't get dirty. "I don't see you complaining, Chief."

Brenda took the woman's hand and put it back where she needed it. "Just fuck me already," Brenda said and then put her fingertips on the woman's thigh and scratched lightly, not wanting to leave any marks.

Sharon began rocking her hand against the woman. "I love when you curse; it's so..." Sharon gasped as Brenda thrust two of her fingers into her with a lot of force. "Hot," she finished. Brenda used her free hand to move the woman's hair out of her way and then started to suck close to her hairline, knowing that it wouldn't show if she left a mark. "Brenda," Sharon moaned as Brenda sucked roughly on her neck. "You're going to make me moan if you keep doing that," she said and began to push her palm more roughly against the woman's clit.

Brenda moaned something against Sharon's neck, the vibration going straight to her already soaked core. "Sharon, keep talkin' to me," Brenda whispered and then moaned quietly in her ear.

Sharon bit down on the woman's shoulder to stop a loud moan from escaping her parted lips. She panted as Brenda pumped her fingers in and out of her quickly. "Do you feel how wet you've made me?" Sharon scissored her fingers in the blonde, causing the blonde to bite on her neck. "Fuck," Sharon moaned a little too loudly, but Brenda didn't stop. Sharon continued to talk to the woman as her fingers moved in and out of the blonde quickly. "After we got off the phone, I went to my shower and," she moaned quietly, "and I used my showered head to please myself. I was so aroused just from remembering your touch, from remembering what it was like to be inside you."

"Oh god, Sharon," Brenda moaned into her ear, her breath hot on it.

Sharon knew she wouldn't last much longer with that woman's fingers fucking her like that and her lips all over her neck. She closed her eyes and continued. "I thought about what it would be like to have you on your knees below me, your mouth on me and me coming in your mouth." She barely got the last part out because of a moan that escaped her lips. "You're so tight around my fingers," Sharon rocked against her clit harder as her fingers moved inside her. "Oh," Sharon moaned as Brenda kissed down her plunging neckline.

"Sharon, your body tastes so fuckin' good," she dragged the word 'fucking' and she could feel the woman actually get wetter as she cursed.

"Oh, Chief," Sharon moaned.

"I love it when you call me Chief," Brenda admitted.

Sharon smirked and then felt Brenda move her dress to the side and suck on her breast. "Oh, Chief, that feels so, ahhhh, so," she moaned. "That feels amazing." She moaned again. "Yes," she hissed as Brenda's thumb rubbed against the nub.

Brenda moaned. "I'm gonna come," she barely got out before her body tensed and went limp on the woman, all movement stopping besides her hand.

Sharon didn't know how the woman managed to still fuck her like this while she could barely stand on her own two feet, but she wasn't complaining. "Chief," she purred and then groaned. With no warning the woman tensed around the blonde's hand and Sharon moaned out the woman's rank quietly. She fell back a little and rested on her hand to keep her from falling back on the desk and messing up more paperwork than they already did. "God, you're fucking amazing," Sharon said and Brenda moved to kiss her.

Sharon's phone vibrated in her bag and Brenda kindly moved over so she could get it. Sharon stood up and wobbled in her heels for a moment before perfecting her walking. She pulled her dress down and then reached for her phone, it was a text from her daughter. She smiled.

"Lauren and Charlie apparently think I'm planning on doing something to you; they told me to be nice to you."

Brenda stood up and fixed her pants on her. "You were... You were very nice to me actually." She smirked and then began cleaning up her desk. After silence became too much, Brenda spoke again. "So was this really the last time?"

Sharon looked up at the woman. She should say yes, she really should. But, she also knew that nobody had made her feel the way Brenda did in quite some time. She missed it. "Brenda," she started, but was stopped when the blonde placed her hand on her face and held it still so she was looking into her deep eyes.

"Before you say anythin', I want you to know this isn't just about the sex for me." Brenda faltered and looked away for a brief moment. "Sharon, I've wanted this for so long that I didn't even know what it was that I wanted. But I know it's not just the sex because last night you were the only person I wanted to talk to when I felt like a little part of my life had fallen apart." Sharon looked at her, no emotion crossing her face. She was still taking it in when she heard a knock on the door. Brenda moved away from the woman and went to open the door; it was Charlie and Lauren.

"Mom, I'm dying, we need to eat," Lauren whined.

Sharon smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Okay, go get the car. I'll be down in less than five minutes." She took the keys out of her bag and tossed them to her daughter.

"Bye Aunt Brenda," Charlie said and Brenda smiled as they walked out, closing the door after them.

"Sharon, go have your lunch and enjoy the rest of the day. We can talk later," Brenda said as she walked around her desk and sat.

Sharon walked around and placed her lips on Brenda's. She kissed her softly, no tongue, just soft lips brushing each other. "We'll talk," she promised and then kissed her again. Sharon knew she shouldn't be doing this, but the woman's lips were addictive, so she kissed her for a little longer before heading out of her office. A quick stop to the restroom and then she was on her way to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

After a long day out, all Sharon wanted to do was relax by the pool like she did every other day. She parked her car in the garage and then they walked into the house. Each of them flopped down on the sofa, their bags forgotten. Three tired sighs filled the air and then they all giggled a little. Sharon sat up first, making Lauren fall to the side with nothing to lean on. Sharon slipped out of her heels and carried them to the door where she'd leave them for.

"I'm going to go make some iced-tea," Sharon announced as she walked into the kitchen on bare feet.

While Sharon made them something to drink, the girls gathered their bags and brought them to Lauren's room. Charlie put her bags on the floor next to the chair where the rest of her things were, and Lauren put hers next to her bed. They both fell backwards on to the bed and looked at each other.

"I'm tired," Charlie said, emphasizing the statement with a yawn.

"I'm hot," Lauren said.

Charlie sat up and with a wink said: "I know." Lauren rolled her eyes at Charlie's comment and Charlie smiled an innocent smile. "What?"

Lauren pushed Charlie on to her stomach and then hit her with a pillow. "Oh, nothing," she said through laughs. Lauren heard her mom walking up the stairs and then looked towards her door, hoping to see her. But, to her surprise, she didn't come into the room. Instead, they heard the sound of her mother's shower starting.

"Your mother sure does shower a lot," Charlie said as she rolled over to lie on her back. Lauren hummed her agreement. "Oh, do you remember the waiter from lunch, the guy who was maybe about thirty?"

"Yes, Rick, he's always our waiter. What about him?" Lauren asked, turning her head to see her friend.

"He was totally checking her out... and she was totally letting him. Do you think that's why she dressed all up?" Charlie asked.

Lauren thought about it for a minute. Charlie was right, She was a little more forward. But as much as she hated to admit it, outside of work, her mom was always being accused of using her looks to get what she wanted. And she did get that free dessert she wanted. "I don't know. I think she did that for that cake thing."

"Maybe she let him look down her dress for the free cake, but that doesn't explain the way she was eating it. Did you not see the way she ate that cake? I have never wanted to be anything like the way I wanted to be that piece of cake." Lauren glared at her as she pushed her. "Don't worry, I'd still want to be the cake if it was you that was eating it."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "One of these days people are going to believe the things you say."

"Well they should. I only say things I mean. Have you not heard yourself while you eat chocolate cake, all moans and what not. What I would do to be chocolate cake." Lauren blushed. "Not even. It's more like what I would do to get into one of the Raydors' mouth."

"You're such a whore," Lauren said as she pushed Charlie's trailing hand off of her arm.

Charlie kissed Lauren's cheek. "I'm just playing around with you, well, partially. Besides, I have my eye on your mom right now."

Lauren stood up. "You're unbelievable," she said as she removed her dress.

"So I've been told," Charlie said as Lauren undressed in front of her.

Lauren smirked; even she couldn't deny that she loved her best friend's teasing. Lauren went into her shopping bag and pulled out one of the swimsuits she'd bought earlier in the day. "I'm going to go shower quickly, then you can go in and we can go to the pool. It's too hot to be in the room for the rest of the day."

"Okay, hurry up," Charlie said as Lauren walked out of the room.

Charlie took out one of her own swimsuits and then waited for the shower to turn off. When it did, she went into the bathroom, not even waiting for Lauren to get dressed and get out. Instead, as soon as Lauren came out, she hopped in. She showered quickly, and when she came out she dried off and then threw on her black bikini. She tied the ties on the hips and then exited the bathroom, the cool air hitting her damp skin. When she walked into the room, Lauren was brushing her red hair to put it in a bun, something Charlie did not have the patience for. Her hair would just get tangled.

They were beat to the pool, though. Sharon was already submerged in the water when the younger ladies walked towards it. Lauren remembered the times when her mom would come home and quickly get into a swimsuit and dive into the pool. She and her brother used to wait in their swimming gear once a certain time came on Fridays, and when she got home they would all swim around and play games for hours. Lauren smiled at the thought and then sat down on a chair and poured herself a glass of iced-tea.

Charlie slipped into the pool slowly. The water was the perfect temperature. Charlie swam around a little and then came to rest on the side closest to Lauren. She smiled, her arms folded over the side. "Come in," Charlie said.

Lauren drank the rest of the tea in her cup and then went and sat on the side of the pool, the water coming to the middle of her legs. Charlie pulled her in and Lauren shrieked. "You bitch," Lauren screamed.

"Language," Sharon warned as she came from under the water.

"Sorry," Lauren said sweetly and then splashed Charlie with water.

Charlie moved in closer and whispered into Lauren's ear. "Ask her about the waiter."

"Oh, Mom," Lauren started casually. "So what was that whole thing with Rick about?"

"What thing, honey?" Sharon asked as she floated on her back.

"The whole thing that was going on," Lauren said.

Charlie sighed; you can never get anything done right unless you do it yourself. "For starters, his eyes never left your boobs and that was partially because you kept making it easier for him to see them." Charlie turned to look at Sharon, who was still floating. "You were also very flirty with him. Then, after somehow getting him to get you that cake for free, you made a show out of eating it. So that is the thing," Charlie said and then began to swim around the area, careful to stay close by so she could still hear.

"I was not putting on a show," she protested. "Also, I cannot help who looks at my body. I know for a fact that he's not the only person that was looking. It's impractical to think I can stop them," Sharon stated simply.

Charlie gawked. "You were so putting on a show. I've seen sex scenes that weren't even as hot as that."

"Charlene Johnson," Lauren warned.

"Look, I'm only being honest and I think your mom knows that." Charlie stopped moving. "Your mom is going to get hit on and judged, and I'm going to be right there next to those pigs checking her out as well. And I am one hundred percent sure that Rick was not the only one that got a pretty good show today."

Sharon got out of the pool and sat on the edge and Charlie watched intently. "Stop checking her out. Go perv on someone else."

"I am not _perv_-ing."

"I'm going to have to agree with Lauren, sweetheart. You are a bit perverted, and also a bit too young for me," Sharon said, completely unaffected by what Charlie said.

"I'll be eighteen in three more weeks. I'll wait if you wait for me."

Sharon shrugged and looked into Charlie's eyes. "I'll think about it, but you better be worth it." Sharon winked at Charlie, not minding the teasing because she knew the girl wouldn't actually try anything.

"Mom, stop flirting with her," Lauren shrieked.

Sharon chuckled a little and then stood up to get her phone. "I'm only messing around with her." She smiled when she saw the text from Brenda.

_I'm leaving work in five more minutes and then I'll come over and we can talk ____– _B

She looked at the time. Brenda should be at her house in fifteen minutes or so.

_OK. Come through the side gate when you get here. You'll see it when you walk towards the door. ____– _S

Sharon put her phone down and then moved back to the pool. "Your aunt is on her way." Sharon slipped into the water.

"Okay," Charlie said before swimming to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh my god," Lauren shrieked and then kicked the brunette that had just bit her thigh under the water. "I am going to kill you," Lauren screamed at the girl that was swimming away from her.

"Not in my pool," Sharon said as she began floating again, allowing the sun to shine on her as the water cooled her.

At some point Lauren decided that she could swim faster than her mother and Charlie took that as a challenge for Sharon. So Charlie found herself sitting at the end of the pool while the two Raydors took their places on the other end. "On your marks. Get set. Go," Charlie yelled from her side of the pool and they raced down to the end. It was close, but the mother beat the daughter, which Lauren then sulked about. "So, it seems that your mom is faster than you."

"I'm just a bit rusty; she swims like every day," Lauren tried to justify herself as she got out the pool.

"Sore loser," her mom said and then she heard the sound of the gate and a big smile crossed her face. Brenda walked over to where they were, her slingback heels clicking on the stone. Brenda smiled at the two younger ones and then she looked towards Sharon. Sharon saw the glint in her eyes. She saw the want and that made Sharon suddenly more aware that she wasn't wearing much to cover her body. She stayed in the pool, knowing that the want in the blonde's eyes had already started to affect her body. "Hey," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hello," Brenda said and then turned to Charlie and Lauren. "Hello, girls," she greeted them.

"Hey, Aunt Brenda," the cheery brunette said as she lied back down on her back.

"Hi," Lauren said as she stood up. "Would you like something to drink? We have iced-tea," she walked to the table.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Lauren handed her the glass and then Brenda smiled. "Thank you."

Sharon looked over to the blonde who was standing awkwardly on the side of the pool. Sharon turned her back to the woman and then pulled herself to a sitting position. "We are going to grill something for dinner, well, Lauren is. If you want you guys can stay."

"Please, Aunt Brenda," her niece pleaded.

Brenda wanted nothing more than to be around Sharon, so she had no objections to the idea. "That would be nice," she said and then watched as Sharon stood up and wrapped a towel around herself.

Lauren stood and pulled Charlie up with her. "We'll start that right now," the two of them moved into the inside of the house to gather things they needed.

Sharon watched them as they went into the house, giggling about something and a smile crossed her face. She loved to see her daughter so happy. There was something about her daughter's laughter that warmed her heart. She turned her attention to the blonde in front of her. Brenda pulled her sunglasses back down. Sharon smirked as she saw the blonde's eyes trained on her body, her sunglasses doing nothing to hide what she was looking at. "Brenda," she started and waited for the woman to look up at her. "Let's go inside and talk," Sharon said and Brenda followed her into the house.

Her eyes took in the expertly designed home; it was everything she would think it would be. Her house looked like it had come out of one of those magazines she'd always bypass while getting chocolate on the grocery store lines. She was led into an office that was most likely a bedroom before being transformed. The big window looked out to the pool, where she could see her niece and Sharon's daughter bringing things to the table. She sat down on the sofa and Sharon sat down beside her, not close enough for her to touch her, but still close enough.

For a moment the two women looked at each other. Neither of them knew exactly how to bring up the conversation they were supposed to be having. It was Sharon who spoke. "Earlier you asked me if that was going to be the last time, and I've been thinking about what you said afterwards. You say that it's not just sex for you, but I can't help but seeing it as just being sex ... Brenda, we barely know each other, and we are hardly close enough to actually say that we are friends."

Brenda placed her hand on Sharon's thigh. "We can get to know each other and become friends."

Sharon looked at the woman. "Is that what you want? For us to be friends?"

Brenda shrugged. "I do."

"I don't make it a habit of sleeping with my friends." Sharon leaned back into the sofa, her head rested on the back of it.

Brenda sighed and looked away. This conversation was much harder than she thought it would be. "The sex is amazin' with you," Brenda admitted in a whisper and then looked over to Sharon. "But if being your friend means that we won't have sex, then I can live that." Brenda didn't know how she would do it because the past few days all she could think about was touching the other woman. But Brenda knew there was a friend in Sharon and that's what she needed, and she wanted that almost as much as she wanted to have sex with her.

Sharon stood up and closed the curtains in her office and then went back to the sofa. "Are you sure?" Sharon asked, her fingertips brushing against Brenda's skin. Brenda nodded. Sharon moved close to the woman and she could almost hear the woman's heart start to beat faster. Sharon watched the other woman draw her bottom lip into her mouth and Sharon knew just from that little thing that the woman wouldn't be able to control herself. Sharon knew that all along, though. She also knew she was in the same position. There was a pull between them that seemed to pulling her towards her and she couldn't fight it.

"Friends then?" Brenda asked. Sharon's green eyes met hers and a shiver ran through her body as she saw the intensity in them.

"Yes, friends," Sharon said as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Brenda's ear, her eyes never leaving the other woman's. She watched as Brenda brought her lip back into her mouth. She saw Brenda's eyes drop to her parted lips. Sharon darted her tongue out slowly and licked her lips that were growing dry. Brenda absentmindedly did the same thing and Sharon found her eyes on the blonde's mouth. She recrossed her legs, bringing attention to her bare thighs. It only took that look in the blonde's eyes to drive her crazy. She could feel her arousal start up again and knew that denying herself of this woman was going to be hard. She'd never so easily and frequently been turned on this way. At her age she didn't even think it was possible. Sharon cleared her throat and stood up, the tension in the room making her hot. "Let's go back out there."

They walked back outside where the girls were grilling hamburgers and hot dogs. They sat down and watched the two friends joke around and push each other as they grilled. Both women wore similar smiles on their faces. Brenda turned to Sharon. "They have a great friendship," she said to her.

"Yeah," she agreed and then dropped her towel as she stood up, not missing Brenda's eyes go over her body. "The sun is starting to go down," Sharon said as she looked into the sky. Brenda hummed. "I love swimming when it's dark outside and the moonlight hits the water."

Brenda smiled. "I'm sure you look great under the moonlight." Sharon blushed a little and looked away.

"Mom," Lauren called and Sharon looked over to her so she knew she had her attention. "After dinner can Charlie and I go out somewhere?"

"Charlie has to ask her aunt."

"Aunt Brenda?" Charlie asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Where are you goin'?" Brenda asked as the two girls walked over to them.

"We met a guy today while we were shopping and he just invited us to come go to this party with him in Beverly Hills. Can we? Please." Charlie pleaded.

"No," Sharon said quickly. "There's no way you are going anywhere with that man; he was being very inappropriate around the two of you."

"Mom, I am nineteen years old. I think..." Lauren started, but was interrupted.

"Lauren, I said no and my answer is not changing."

"But mom," she whined, sounding more like a child than a nineteen year old should.

"Lauren," Sharon warned in a stern tone. Lauren rolled her eyes and walked away along with Charlie.

Brenda looked over to the woman. Sharon was lifting her hair up into a ponytail and Brenda could see the faint hickeys she left there. "Your neck," Brenda said and Sharon looked at her, confusion on her face. "You have two marks by your ear and one on the side of your neck." Sharon tightened her ponytail and then sat back down.

"Yeah, but I think Charlie saw them already and Lauren wouldn't dare ask me about them." She leaned back in the chair, the cushion and her back molding together. "Besides, they've accused me of enough things today."

"What do you mean?"

Sharon leaned on the table and faced Brenda, who was doing a horrible job at trying to hide the fact that she was looking at her breasts. "This morning the girls suggested that I was dressing up for someone, which actually was true. Then, they said that I was flirting with the waiter and allowed him to check me out, but that's not something that's really in my control. Oh! And, then your niece said that I put on a show while eating my cake ___– _a hot one. Then, my daughter accused me of flirting with your niece. So I think a few hickeys just ties the package together," she said, the last part full of sarcasm.

Brenda's eyes were wide. "You were flirting with my niece?"

Sharon chuckled a little. "I was just playing with her. Don't be so jealous."

"I'm not jealous," said Brenda.

Sharon lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, you aren't?" Brenda shook her head, not trusting her words. "I think you are. I think you're already regretting this whole friendship thing." Sharon's words came out soft and slowly.

Brenda raised both her eyebrows and looked at the woman before speaking. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of the no sex. You want me," Sharon said with confidence.

"I do not," Brenda scoffed.

Sharon pulled her seat around the table so that she was positioned behind her. She looked over to the girls to make sure they weren't looking towards them. "I think you're lying to me," Sharon said. She slid her hand up the back of the woman's shirt slowly and heard her sigh. "Like I said, you want me," Sharon repeated to her. She scratched her way down the woman's back and Brenda moaned. Sharon was glad that the girls were all the way on the other side of the yard, unable to hear. She repeated it and Brenda moaned again, arching her back into Sharon's nails. "Tell me that you want me," Sharon ordered, her voice husky and low. Brenda shook her head. "I said," she dug her nails into her upper back, "tell me that you want me."

Brenda gasped and bit her lip to hold back a moan. "I want you," Brenda admitted in a purr.

Sharon scratched the rest of the way down her back and smirked. "I know," she said smugly and then stood up. "I'm going to go check on the girls," she said and then sauntered over their way, more swing in her hips.

Brenda squeezed her thighs together. Her back was burning ___–_ she was sure that it would hurt when she showered later ___–_ but it would remind her of the woman who scratched her. She loved the feeling of Sharon's nails on her skin though; it was something she admitted to her that morning in the hotel. She'd never liked it when her husband scratched into her. But with Sharon it was almost as good as the sex itself. She sighed and stood up, she really needed to stop thinking about sex with Sharon.

* * *

After dinner was eaten, the girls decided they wanted to go out for ice cream. Sharon was going to let them go alone, but Charlie persuaded Brenda to come with them, and then Brenda persuaded Sharon. So now Sharon found herself looking for something to wear for the third time in the day. She went with another dress, no longer in the mood for jeans. It was a looser dress, knee-length, but still very much made for her body. She quickly blew dried her hair and then headed to the living room where Brenda was waiting with Lauren. She busied herself with her phone while her daughter and Brenda conversed. Sharon smiled to herself when she heard the blonde laugh, it was a sound she always loved to hear, but didn't hear nearly enough. A few minutes later Charlie came into the room wearing a skirt and a tank top.

"Let's go," Sharon said, dropping her phone into her purse. Lauren locked the house door once everyone was out and then they piled into the car. The drive was quick, five minutes or so, and then they were seated quickly.

"Split a banana split with me Laura," Charlie said as she closed her menu.

"Don't I always?!" Lauren said as she put Charlie's menu on top of her menu, which she hadn't even opened.

Charlie smiled. "Their banana split comes with some type of banana ice-cream to replace the strawberry," she informed her friend.

Lauren shrugged. "That might actually taste better."

Charlie nodded and looked across the table to her aunt. "Figure out what you want?"

Brenda looked up from the menu. "I think I'll try the thing with the brownie in it," she said and then looked back down at the menu. "Or maybe I'll just get chocolate ice-cream," she said with a shrug.

"Sharon?" Charlie turned to the other woman.

"A sundae," Sharon said as she got the waiter's attention.

"Hello, my name is Jake and I'll be your server. Are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter asked. He pulled out his notepad and pen; he was ready for them.

"Can we get a banana split?" Charlie asked with a smile on her face.

"With two cherries," Lauren added in.

"I can do that for you two," he jotted it down. "And what can I get you?" he asked Brenda as she looked up from her menu.

"Would recommend the ice-cream with the brownie in it?"

"If you are a chocolate lover, then you'll love it."

"She'll take it then," Charlie said with a laugh.

Jake smiled and then turned to Brenda who rolled her eyes at her niece but nodded at him. "And what about you?" he asked Sharon.

"A sundae, please. I'd like both scoops to be vanilla ice cream," Sharon said as she leaned over the table.

"Butterscotch or chocolate fudge?" he asked, his eyes trained on her face to avoid looking down further.

Sharon bit her lip. "Chocolate fudge." She thought for a moment before adding: "And no nuts."

"Will that be all?" he asked them, his eyes momentarily dropping to Sharon's chest, but he quickly looked away.

"Yes, that's it," Charlie said and Jake walked away. "You totally did it again," Charlie said to Sharon and Sharon turned so that she was facing the girl.

"Did what again?" Sharon asked as if she had no clue what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what you did, and I think you get some type of pleasure out of all this," Charlie admitted.

Sharon hummed. "Pleasure?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow, suddenly very interested with what the girl thought.

Charlie nodded. "Yes, like you enjoy having people look at you. I think you totally get off on making people want you," Charlie said like it was no big deal.

Lauren and Brenda's eyes both went wide, but Sharon just smiled.

"So you think it turns me on to turn people on?" Sharon asked as her hand found Brenda's thigh under the table.

"Well I don't see any other explanation. Do you?" Her only answer was a hum.

Sharon made circles on Brenda's thigh discretely and could see Brenda biting her lip out of the corner of her eye. Maybe Charlie was right. Sharon saw Jake coming back and removed her hand from Brenda's thigh. She smiled when she heard the woman sigh softly. "Jake's coming," she announced.

"Here you go," he placed the banana split between the girls. Then, he put Brenda's bowl in front of her and then Sharon's.

"Thank you," Sharon said sweetly and then dipped her finger into her whipped cream. She brought it to her mouth and made a small moan.

His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat. "You're, uh, welcome. Call me if you need anything," he said and then left quickly.

Sharon watched him leave and then turned to Brenda quickly and could see her shifting in her seat. Then, she turned to Charlie who was watching her. "Whipped cream is very good," she said to Charlie and repeated what she had just done, her moan more audible.

Charlie shook her head as she smirked and then began eating her ice cream with Lauren. "Yep, you're totally enjoying this."

Sharon shrugged and then turned to her ice cream. As they ate their ice cream Sharon continued to trace circles on Brenda's thigh. Every now and then she would move her hand closer to where the blonde's heat was radiating from. Brenda moaned each time. Everyone thought it was from the chocolate, but Sharon knew differently. She knew the real reason why. She smirked to herself each time; she loved teasing the woman.

"Okay, I am full." Sharon announced with a little more than half her ice cream gone.

"Awe man; the show is over," Charlie joked.

"The show?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, the show that Sharon was putting on. You didn't hear all the sounds or see the way her tongue licked her lips?"

"I see someone was watching carefully," Sharon said with a smirk as she eyed Charlie.

"How can anyone pay attention to anything else when you're over there making noises like that?" Charlie said with a shrug and Lauren nudged her, urging her to stop.

Sharon laughed a little. "Okay, Charlie." Sharon stood up, "I'm going to use the restroom."

Brenda stood up as well. "I'll come with you." They walked to the bathroom and as soon Sharon made sure nobody else was in the bathroom she pulled on Brenda. She pushed Brenda against the sink and started to kiss on her neck. "I thought you didn't do these things with friends," Brenda managed to say before a moan filled Sharon's ears.

Sharon licked up Brenda's neck, loving the taste of her. "I said I don't make a habit of sleeping with my friends. What I've been doing is teasing you," she whispered. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde. "I enjoy teasing you." She moved her thigh up between the woman's legs. "I bet you're so wet," she pushed her thigh against the woman's mound. "If we weren't in the bathroom I would fuck you right now." Brenda whimpered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh god yes." Brenda moaned and was rewarded with Sharon's rocking thigh on her.

Sharon rocked a little more and then put her leg back down. "We should get back out there," she said and Brenda pulled her lips to her own. They kissed a kiss full of want and desire. Brenda moaned into Sharon's mouth and Sharon pulled away. "Okay, we really have to go or I might just fuck you right here."

"I'm not objectin' y'know," Brenda said, her hands moving on Sharon's back.

"We can't, though, and we also shouldn't," Sharon said as she moved away from the woman. She saw the sad look in Brenda's eyes and it nearly broke her heart. She ran the back of her hand over the woman's cheek. "Look at me," she said and Brenda slowly met her gaze. "When the time is right, I will take care of all your needs."

Brenda closed her eyes. "I don't think you even know all my needs," she said it slowly and quietly.

Sharon placed a soft kiss on the woman's lips. "I'll learn them," Sharon whispered on her lips, realizing how much she actually did want to know. "Now, let's go."

When they came back to the table Charlie and Lauren were talking about something. Jake had come over to the table while they were in the bathroom and Lauren had paid. They left the parlor and made their way to the car, all of them engrossed in a conversation, but Sharon's mind wasn't there. She'd decided to let Lauren drive, wanting to think and knowing she shouldn't be driving while thinking such deep thoughts.

Sharon rested her head against the window. She could feel in her heart that she wanted nothing more than to put a smile on the blonde's face ___–_ wanted to be the reason for her happiness. Sharon didn't like feeling so out of control of her feelings; she hadn't felt like this since she was with the father of her kids. She almost didn't remember the feeling, it was almost foreign to her. Twenty five years ago she fell madly in love with a man who then died ten years later, and ever since then she'd never actually wanted to be with anyone that badly. Was that what was going on? Was she really falling for the woman? She didn't know why, but that scared her to death.

* * *

Lauren opened the door and they all walked in. "Today was, Mom."

"Yeah, totally. I don't even want to leave," Charlie said.

"Stay then," Lauren said as she opened a bottle of water in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Sharon said as she peeled her pumps from her feet, her muscles relaxing again.

"Mom, please," Lauren pleaded.

"Brenda came all the way over here to pick her up, the least she could do is go home with her," Sharon said while she walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Brenda wouldn't mind," Charlie said.

"I can speak for myself, you know," Brenda said as she leaned against the wall.

"I vote for Charlie staying with me. If she doesn't, I'll just get called early in the morning because she can't sleep."

"She's not staying," Sharon said as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Please, Aunt Brenda," Charlie said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Charlie, Sharon said no, so it doesn't even matter what I say."

"Mom will change her mind. So can she stay?" Lauren asked.

Sharon's phone rang on the table and she rushed back into the kitchen. "Hello... Okay, I'll be right there... text the address to me." She hung up the phone and turned to her daughter. "Honey, I have to go to work."

Lauren pouted a little then fixed her face. "Then can Charlie stay so I'm not home alone all night?"

Sharon turned to Brenda. "It's up to you." And then she went into her room to change her clothes. When she came out she was in one of her signature business suits; all black and pin stripe. She went back into the kitchen where everyone still was and opened the fridge, getting another bottle of water. "So what's the plan looking like?"

"I'm going to stay at Brenda's," Lauren said as she kissed her mom's cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, behave yourself," she called after her and then turned to Charlie. "You too."

"Behaving isn't fun."

"Well try it just this once," Sharon said with a smile.

"But it's so much more fun when I get to be bad," Charlie said, looking straight into the woman's eyes.

"Oh really?" Sharon asked suggestively and Brenda felt a pang of jealousy even though she knew she was just playing around with her.

Charlie smirked. "Yes, perhaps I'll show you one day just how bad I can get."

Sharon moved close to the girl's ear. "You couldn't even handle me, sweetheart," Sharon purred into the blushing girl's ear. She moved back and smirked. "Now go get your stuff together and I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen. Sharon turned fully to Brenda. "You sure you want my daughter at your house?"

"Of course," was Brenda's simple answer.

"Okay." Sharon grabbed her purse off the counter. "Okay, I'm going to go now."

Brenda looked away. "Let me walk you out."

"Out of my own house?" Sharon asked as she left the kitchen. "Bye girls."

"Bye," they said in unison.

Sharon opened the door and Brenda walked out first and Sharon closed the door after herself. Brenda put her hand on Sharon's hip and Sharon automatically smiled. Their eyes locked and they both smiled bright smiles at each other. Sharon's heart melted when Brenda brushed hair out of her face. "You're gorgeous," she whispered into the dark.

Sharon moved closer as her heart fluttered in her chest. She brushed her lips against Brenda's softly. She did it again and felt Brenda's smile under her lips. "I have to go."

"Yes, you do," Brenda said, but didn't let go of the woman. Brenda leaned up for one last kiss from the woman and found herself smiling like an idiot. "Okay, go before you never make it there."

Sharon kissed her forehead. "That will be something, telling everyone I didn't go to a crime scene because the Deputy Chief wouldn't let me because she'd rather kiss me."

"Think it would be good enough?" Brenda asked as she let go of the woman.

"Unfortunately I don't," Sharon said and lifted the Chief's hand to her lips. "I'll speak to you soon."

Brenda nodded and watched the woman leave. She sighed as she pulled off. She felt the pull in her chest; there was something that she was trying to push away, but knew she couldn't. Spending time with her the past few days, especially the past twelve hours or so, was making things clear for her. She knew it as soon as she looked into the auburn haired woman's deep eyes... She could easily fall for her. Or maybe she already was. She took a deep breath and walked back into the house. She'd have to figure this all out, but it helped knowing that Sharon would be there no matter what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Oh, Fritzi, you're home," Brenda said as she opened the door for herself and the younger girls.

"Hey, uncle Fritz," Charlie said with a wave.

Fritz walked over to them and hugged Charlie. "Hi Charlie. And who's this?" He turned to the red-head awkwardly standing between Charlie and Brenda.

"Lauren Raydor; I'm Charlie's best friend. It's nice to meet you," she extended her hand for him to shake.

Fritz took the girl's hand and then he processed the girl's name. "It's nice to meet you. Wait- Did you say Raydor?"

"Yes, sir," Lauren said.

"She's Sharon's daughter," Charlie supplied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lauren," he said. For some reason he couldn't see Sharon as a mother, even though he knew she had kids. He smiled and then turned to his wife. "Brenda, can we talk?"

Charlie took her cue and took Lauren's hand and led her to the guest bedroom that she was staying in. Brenda went into the kitchen and dropped her things off on the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine. She leaned against the counter with her big glass of Merlot and looked at her husband. She could see the tension in his face and she knew he was still mad at her. She rolled her eyes to herself; she didn't really want anything to mess up the blissful mood she was in.

"Brenda, what is going on with you?" he asked her softly as he leaned against the wall.

Brenda removed her glass from her lips. "We've already had this conversation. There's nothin' goin' on with me." She walked away from him and into the bedroom, immediately taking off her clothes.

He watched her undress and couldn't fight the feelings that were starting inside him from looking at his wife's almost bare body. "So are we not going to talk?" Fritz asked, his eyes lingering over her breasts.

"No Fritzi," she said as she sighed. When she remembered the scratches on her back, she slipped her shirt back on so he wouldn't see them. She walked past him to go in the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom, she closed and locked the door and quickly turned the shower water on. While Brenda was in the shower, Fritz stripped down to his boxers and lied down on the bed. The sound of the door opening was what got his attention and he saw his wife come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He sat up and watched her walk to get her lotion and clothes.

"Hon, come here," he said to her, his voice calm and sweet. Brenda looked over his way and then closed her eyes briefly before walking to him. She sat down on the bed beside him and he took her hand into his. "We can fix this. Whatever is wrong here can be fixed. We just have to work harder."

She shook her head and then felt his hand on her cheek. She tensed under his touch and hated herself for it. She looked into his eyes and it pained her not to see green ones looking into hers. "I want to go to sleep," she said to him. He moved in to kiss her and she tried her best to let him, but it didn't feel right. "Don't," she whispered as his lips almost touched hers. The first thing she saw was the anger in his eyes. She should be used to this by now. The past few weeks have been played out similarly.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," he said as his grip got tighter on her wrist. She yanked her arm from him and could feel the pain he caused. He didn't seem to notice, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. "Since when can I not even kiss my wife?" he yelled as he stood up and started to throw clothes into a gym bag.

"What are you doin'?" she asked as she watched him, her southern drawl coming out more.

"I'm leaving. I can't handle this right now," he said angrily. He needed a meeting and to sleep somewhere else for the night. This was becoming too much for him.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, but it's been a long week. Come to bed," she said as she rubbed his arm lovingly.

He looked over to her and saw the sadness in her eyes and the pain. He let himself be pulled to the bed and then she turned off the light. She lied down beside his body, her body only covered with her damp towel. She didn't want to deal with all the drama they've been dealing with lately. She wanted to just forget it all, push it aside and find a way for all of this to work. There had to be a way for everyone to be happy. She wanted Sharon, Sharon wanted her, but then there was Fritz. Surely her husband had some say in all of this. She had been lying to him for so long, lying to herself as she pretended that all the fighting was just normal marriage stuff. She knew she needed to fix this, but what she really wanted was for it to fix itself.

Brenda was startled from her thoughts when she felt her husband's hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh. When she felt his lips against her own, kissing her, she tried to block out the images of the woman she wished she was lying beside. It was useless. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she cursed herself for feeling this way when her husband touched her. She pushed the tears away as her husband pushed her towel off her. He sat up and pulled her to a seated position.

"I'm sorry for being upset with you," he said and then started to kiss her neck. His hand moved to her back and he stopped when he felt scratches on her. He looked into her eyes and saw the fear. "What happened to your back, Brenda?" She said nothing and that was all he needed to get angry again. "What the hell, Brenda?"

Brenda moved away from him and slipped on the t-shirt she'd taken out earlier. He grabbed the bag he'd packed and left the bedroom. She threw on her shorts and followed him out. "Fritzi, we can talk through this," she said to him, not really believing it, but not wanting to wreck another marriage.

"Talk through what? You're cheating on me, aren't you, Brenda?" he yelled at her. He knew that's what it was. He'd been thinking it for weeks, just waiting for her to let something slip so he could prove it. It was with Pope, he bet.

She flinched at the words and followed him to the kitchen. "We can fix it," she said again as she pulled a ding dong out of the drawer with a shaking hand. She needed sugar, and she needed it quickly.

"This draws the line, Brenda. The past month has been nothing but drama on top of drama." He was sick and tired of putting up with her crap. He overlooked a lot with her, but this was it. He looked back at her, watched for a second as she looked like she was forming some type of lie in her head. He went on, continuing what he had to say. "And this past week you've been distracted, and now I know why." His eyes quickly shifted to Brenda's endless supply of wine before coming back to her. "I need to go."

Brenda was worrying her bottom lip, her fingers messing with the foil around her ding dong. She couldn't figure out what to say to make him stay. She didn't exactly want him to stay. She just didn't want him to leave - it didn't mean the same thing. She threw out the ding dong in her hand, too upset to eat it. "Fine... Go." And just like that he left and she sunk down to the floor with her head in her hands.

Charlie and Lauren heard the door slam and they both jumped. Charlie told Lauren she would be right back and then went into the kitchen. Her aunt was sitting on the floor and she could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Charlie sat cross-legged on the floor beside Brenda. Brenda looked up into her eyes. Charlie's heart broke; she hated seeing her favorite aunt look so hurt. She wrapped her arm around her and without a word Brenda rested her head against her niece's shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes before Brenda stood up with Charlie's help and went to her bedroom. Charlie kissed her quickly and then went into the guest room.

Lauren looked up when Charlie entered the room. "She okay?" Charlie shook her head and Lauren held out her arms for Charlie to come to her.

Charlie fell into her best friend's arms. "No. She's hurting. I know she won't talk to me about it, but she told me in her own way that she's in pain. I wish I could do something, though."

Lauren pulled Charlie into a lying position and let her cuddle into her body. Then, she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to text my mom and tell her to come over when she's done with what she's doing. I think Brenda would talk to her," she said as she started to text the details to her mom. A few minutes later her phone vibrated and she read the text. "She said that she can come here in about an hour." Charlie hummed and they both closed their eyes for a little while.

* * *

Charlie felt Lauren's phone vibrate and woke her up. "Your phone," she told her.

Lauren stretched and then opened the text. "Mom's here." They stood up and walked to the door to open it. She opened the door for her mom and she immediately could see how tired she was. She almost regretted calling her to the house, but she knew that she wanted to be there and Brenda needed a friend. "Come," Lauren said as she closed the door behind her mom. She led her mom to Brenda's door.

They stopped and Sharon looked from the girls to the doors. "Thanks for calling me." The girls nodded and then walked away. Sharon took a deep breath and then slowly turned the knob to the door. Brenda was lying on the bed, and from what she could see, the woman had already fallen asleep. Sharon smiled at how beautiful the woman was ___– _even when she was breaking inside, she looked beautiful. Sharon slipped off her heels and brought the chair close to the bed and sat on it.

For a while she just watched the breathing pattern off the other woman. But after some time she just wanted to touch Brenda, not in a sexual way, but as some type of reassurance that she was there. She placed a hand on the woman's back. She could feel the air moving through her body and that brought a smile to her face. Sharon's mind wandered while she began to stroke the woman's back. She couldn't help but wonder what had made Fritz leave, and as much as she didn't want Brenda to hurt, she also wasn't sure she thought he should have stayed. From what she had heard from both Charlie and Brenda, she knew that the best thing for Brenda right now wasn't Fritz. Brenda needed someone who'd help build her up and keep her there, but Fritz had been suffocating the woman, whether anyone wanted to admit that or not.

Brenda stirred in her sleep and then two sleepy brown eyes looked at Sharon. Sharon smiled down to the woman. "Hey," she said in a sweet whisper.

"Sharon?" the blonde asked as she sat up, causing Sharon to move her hand. "What are you doin' here?" Brenda asked as she wiped her eyes.

"The girls told me about what happened and thought you might want to talk about it. And, well, I wanted to be here for you. I hope you aren't mad."

"Of course not. I'm actually glad you're here," she said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Sharon unbuttoned her blazer and stretched up; the chair was starting to hurt her back. She removed her glasses and massaged the bridge of her nose before replacing them. She took her phone out of her pocket and sent Sgt. Elliot a quick text to make sure everything was okay. When she slipped her phone into her purse she saw Brenda exiting the bathroom.

Brenda sat on the edge off the bed close to Sharon and Sharon smiled at her. "How long have you been here?" Brenda asked.

Sharon looked at the clock, it was a little after one. "A little over an hour."

Brenda stood up and moved to her drawers. She pulled off all her clothes and could see Sharon watching her even though she was trying not to. She pulled out an over-sized tee and skipped the shorts this time. She picked up her clothes and put them in the hamper, her bare body feeling comfortable under the big shirt. When she moved back to the bed she lied down on the side and looked up at Sharon who was watching her carefully.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Brenda asked through a playful smile.

"I thought you'd never asked," she said with a smile that reached her eyes.

Brenda stood up. "Let me undress you." When Sharon said nothing she stood in front of her and slid her hands under the blazer and slowly slid it off. She moved her hands to the buttons of her shirt.

Sharon looked down at the woman carefully, not wanting to miss a moment of this woman taking off her clothes. She could feel her nipples tighten under the layers and couldn't seem to push down the arousal that was piling up inside her. Brenda's breath was hot on her skin as she unbuttoned each button agonizingly slow. Sharon's heart was pounding in her chest; she could hear its loud beating in her ears and was sure the blonde could also hear it. Brenda looked at her when she was at the last button. She popped the button open and Sharon drew in a shaky breath.

Brenda slid the shirt over the woman's frame and could feel the shiver that went through her body. She smiled as she stared into the eyes of the woman she'd been wanting to be with since she left her earlier. Sharon's green eyes had a sparkle in them that she'd never seen before, like there were tiny specks of glitter in them. She felt as if she could see into the depths of the woman's soul. She smiled a smile that not only took over her facial features, but also a smile that came straight from the heart. She put her hand on the woman's bare stomach and leaned forward, her lips simply brushing her neck.

"I'm glad you came here. It means a lot to me," Brenda said in a low whisper as her hands moved down to the waistband of Sharon's pants.

"All your needs will be taken care of. That's what I said, and you needed a friend." Sharon looked down to Brenda's hands that were sliding her pants down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Brenda let the pants fall to the floor, and once the woman stepped out of them, she picked them up, along with the blazer and shirt. She put the things on the chair and then looked at Sharon a moment before putting her hands on Sharon's hips. "There isn't much to say. He felt the scratches on my back and asked me if I was cheating on him... and then he left. That's all that happened, and I don't want to talk about it really. I'm just glad that you're here."

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I never should..." She was stopped by Brenda's finger on her lips.

"Stop," she said to her sweetly. "I made my choice and everythin' between us is somethin' I wanted. Besides, we were going to end up where we are no matter how much you were involved. I'm just glad that you are here, because you're the only person I want to be around right now."

Sharon smiled as she ran her hands down the blonde's arms. "You can call me whenever you need me. Okay?"

Brenda nodded and then pulled the woman's body close to her own. "Thanks," she murmured into the crook of her neck. She looked up at her suddenly. "I thought you had a case."

"We did get one, but it's not something Sgt. Elliot couldn't handle, so I left it with him. He will call if he needs me and it's important. Now, all I want to do is get you into bed," Sharon said as she led the blonde backwards.

"Oh really?" Brenda cooed as the back of her legs hit the bed.

"You're horrible. I'm trying to be a friend, and your mind is going to places it shouldn't." They lied on the bed next to each other as Sharon spoke.

Their bodies molded together perfectly and it was as if their bodies were made for each other. Brenda kissed the woman's nose and then smiled. "Don't act like your mind wasn't going to the same places as I undressed you."

Sharon blushed slightly and snuggled into the woman's body a little more. "Only momentarily, but that was because it's hard to focus on anything else when you're taking off my clothes."

"I'll have to remember that then." Brenda yawned. "I'll behave myself just this once, but once we get into a bed again and you're barely wearing any clothes, don't expect this kind of control." She said that as her eyes danced over the woman's skin. "Are you cold?"

Sharon shrugged. "A little." Brenda disentangled their limbs and pulled the cover over their bodies. "Come here," Sharon said with open arms and Brenda moved back into her body. "Go to sleep," she said before dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Brenda said softly.

"Goodnight, Brenda Leigh," Sharon said and closed her eyes, both of them falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Brenda woke up first and was greeted with a peaceful captain still in her arms. That was something she could get used to. The warmth of the other woman throughout the night was amazing. She knew she needed to get up soon, they both did; but for just a little longer she wanted to forget about work. She didn't know when it happened, but she'd realized that she actually was falling for the woman. It was no longer just a thought. Somewhere between watching Sharon drive off and falling asleep with her, it all started to make sense. She snuggled back into the slumbering woman's body and closed her eyes. She didn't care that Fritz was gone, she didn't care that at work she was dealing with a case she didn't know how to close; none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the woman in her arms that was clueless of the effect she was having on her. She kissed the woman's shoulder and could feel her move in her sleep. She smiled and repeated it a few more times.

Finally, Sharon opened her eyes slowly with a big smile on her face. "I could wake up to this every morning," she said with sleep in her voice.

Brenda kissed her. "I could get used to waking up with you in my arms."

Sharon raised her eyebrows as she smiled. "Looks like we have a deal then. I'll wake up with your kisses and you'll wake up with me in your arms." Brenda smiled an adorable smile and Sharon's eyes go bright. She rolled them over so that Brenda was on her back and she was hovering over her. "You have a beautiful smile," she whispered before placing her lips on the blonde's.

Brenda giggled, a sound almost foreign to them both and then she began to kiss the woman above her. Their lips brushed together slowly, one move, second move, and then another time their lips brushed. Brenda's tongue snaked into Sharon's mouth and their tongues danced around each other. Their tongues teased each other as their bodies began to slowly rock against each other. Sharon and Brenda both found themselves smiling into the kiss and their heartbeats beating rapidly. Brenda's hand moved from the arch of Sharon's back to the swell of her ass. She grabbed and pulled the woman in even closer. Sharon responded with a gasp in her mouth.

Brenda rolled them over, this time leaving Sharon on her back. The kiss broke and they both panted into the other's ear as Brenda rested on Sharon's shoulder. Sharon smiled and ran her hand over Brenda's body. "I take that back," she released a deep breath. "I want to wake up like that instead."

"If only," Brenda said with a sigh and her body flattened against Sharon. Brenda groaned. "We have to get up for work soon."

"You're going in on a Sunday?" Sharon asked.

"Today is Sunday?" Brenda asked as she tried to think of how she could forget about two whole days.

"You've really been out of it, haven't you?"

"Oh, shush. So I guess I don't actually need to go anywhere, unless I get called in." Brenda rolled onto her back next to Sharon.

Sharon rolled over to top Brenda. "You want to get away from me already?"

"Never," she said sweetly and didn't miss the blush that crossed the face of the beautiful woman above her.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Sharon said as she kissed Brenda's neck. Brenda sighed softly into her ear. "You'll have to be quiet. Okay?" Brenda nodded. Sharon smiled and helped the blonde out of her t-shirt. She kissed a trail down to her navel and quickly dipped her tongue into it. The salty taste of Brenda's body was driving Sharon crazy. She couldn't get enough of it and that was how Brenda ended up with Sharon's mouth covering almost every spot on her body.

Finally, Sharon's lips were where Brenda needed then, around her clit and Brenda was doing everything she could to be quiet. As ripples of pleasure took over her body she grabbed onto the sheets, her death grip was tight, the sheets being pulled from under the mattress. Sharon hummed against Brenda and her hips started to move quickly under her lips. A knock on the door made Brenda pull the covers over their bodies and Sharon moved up to lie next to her.

"Yes?" Brenda said, her voice low and she cursed herself for it.

"Can I come in? I need to speak to my mom," Lauren asked.

"What, honey?" Sharon asked as she wiped around her mouth.

Lauren groaned. "I don't like talking through doors, Mom."

Sharon passed Brenda her shirt and then saw her quickly throw it over her head. Sharon stood up from the bed, her body only covered by surprisingly very sexy lingerie to only be going to work. "You should throw a shirt on," Brenda suggested.

"She's seen me in less," Sharon said remembering all the times her daughter had been in the room while she showered or got dress. She opened the door and saw Charlie standing behind her daughter with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Charlie and I want to go away next weekend, but we need to go ahead and pay for stuff now. So I wanted to run it by you."

"Where and with who?" Sharon asked and then she could feel Charlie's eyes all over her. "You're staring at me, Charlie," Sharon said as she flipped her hair.

Charlie smirked. "What did I tell you when you said that the last time? It's hard not to, especially when you're barely wearing anything."

"Charlie go get breakfast started," Brenda said from the bed. "And Sharon please put on some clothes."

Sharon turned to Brenda with a raised eyebrow and then turned back to her daughter. "We'll talk over breakfast. I promise." Lauren smiled and then walked away. Sharon closed the door and walked over to the bed. "You want me to put on clothes now? Before you wanted me to take my clothes off, and now you want them back on me?" she asked in a whisper.

Brenda eyed the woman who was just staring at her. "Around my niece I would appreciate it if you wore more clothes."

Sharon got on the bed and straddled the woman's waist. As her fingers slid against the woman's skin she spoke. "I'll wear more clothes around your niece if you were less clothes around me."

Brenda sighed as Sharon's finger started to trace her nipple through her t-shirt. "Okay, but only if you do more of those things to my body that I love so much."

"Chief Johnson," she said with a raised eyebrow, her voice husky. "Are you insinuating that I have to sleep with you in order to get something from you?"

"Captain, I would never say anythin' like that," she responded, hiding her smile.

Sharon shrugged with a tilt of the head. "Sucks, 'cause I was willing to do just that for you. A lot more than that," she purred into the woman's ear. "I was going to fuck you senseless, Chief. "

Brenda pulled Sharon down to her lips and kissed her quickly. "Am I gonna have to report you for sexual harassment, Captain?"

Sharon began to rock against Brenda. "But then you'll have to explain why I'm barely dressed and you're soaking wet. And I have all the text to prove that this was not one-sided," Sharon said as she got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Brenda moved to sit behind her and started to place butterfly kisses on her back. "Sharon?"

"Yes?" Sharon asked as she turned over her shoulder to see the woman.

"Thanks for knowing what I needed."

"Any and every time," she whispered and pecked Brenda's lips. "We really should shower."

"Together?" the blonde asked, perking up a little bit.

"Don't you think the girls would find that odd?"

Even though she hated to admit she was right, she knew they would. That was a little too inappropriate. "Fine," she said with a pout. "You can shower first and I'll find something for you to wear." The auburn haired woman got up and went into her purse and pulled out a little bag. "What's that?" Brenda asked as she watched the woman untie it.

"Panties," she said and saw Brenda raise an eyebrow at her. "And I'm guessing you are wondering why," a nod confirmed that. "For moments like this, moments where you have made me incredibly wet and it gets to the point where I need to change my panties."

Brenda got up and walked over to Sharon. "I didn't know how much of an effect I was having on you," she whispered into her ear as she stood behind her. She slid her hands over the woman's stomach and then rested them on her waist. Brenda kissed the woman's neck and could feel Sharon's pulse beating rapidly against her lips. She slid a single finger across the waistband of her panties and then she slipped it into them. She moved her finger down slowly and could feel Sharon's pulse starting to move even quicker on her lips as she started to suck gently.

Brenda's finger slid over her, her nail lightly scratching against her clit. Her head fell back completely, giving Brenda her neck fully. Brenda began to suck harder and Sharon could barely hold in the moan. She knew that Brenda knew how sensitive her neck was and it seemed as if Brenda was determined to drive her crazy. Her finger dipped into her wet folds and both women moaned quietly.

"Ahhh," Sharon sighed.

"You're right." She bit onto Sharon's neck and was rewarded with a throaty groan. "You are soaking wet," she purred into the captain's ear. "It's too bad we have to go get ready, though," she said as she removed her finger from the woman's panties. She heard a groan from the woman in front of her and was almost tempted to slide her hand back into her panties. She slid the finger into her mouth and moaned around it. "You taste even better than I remember," she moaned.

"You're such a freaking tease," Sharon said as she stood up straight.

Brenda smirked as she walked around to the front of her. "I learned from the best," she whispered against Sharon's lips. She kissed her quickly and then squeezed her ass. "So much for us just bein' friends," Brenda said as she walked away.

"We both knew that was never going to happen," Sharon said as she walked into the bathroom.

Brenda grabbed a t-shirt out of her drawer and then held it out. "You think this will fit?"

Sharon stuck her head out of the bathroom and shook her head. "I'll get something from Lauren, your body is a bit too small. Not that I'm complaining," she added while looking over her body.

Brenda smiled and then walked over to her. She pecked her lips and then walked past her in the bathroom. She pulled out things for Sharon and placed then beside the sink. "Use whatever you want," she said to her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Sharon watched her with a smile plastered on her face. She leaned against the sink when the door closed and sighed deeply. Brenda was going to kill her. She could feel her body still pulsating from pure arousal and she could feel her heart beating at record speed. She not only wanted Brenda's body right now, she also just wanted Brenda. She pushed herself off the sink and turned on the shower. She would talk to Brenda when the time was right, she just didn't want to scare off the woman. Besides, Brenda had a husband. She sighed as she took off her clothes and went under the hot water. She'd talk to her at some point, now just wasn't the time.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Showers were taken, people were dressed and then everyone was sitting down for breakfast. Charlie and Lauren prepared biscuits, grits, sausage and eggs. Brenda and Sharon sat beside each other and the two younger girls sat across from them. Lauren and Charlie at the same time thought to bring up their trip, but luckily Sharon hadn't forgotten and brought it up herself.

"So tell me about this trip you were talking about," Sharon said before forking a piece of her egg into her mouth.

Lauren sipped her orange juice and then looked up at her mother. "We want to drive up to Santa Cruz for the weekend."

Sharon sat up in her chair and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Santa Cruz is more than six hours away and Charlie doesn't drive. I wouldn't be comfortable with that, honey"

Lauren sucked her teeth. "Mom, I used to drive for hours at a time. I can handle it." When her mother shook her head she continued to try to persuade her. "What if we brought along someone who did drive?" Sharon raised her eyebrow, urging her daughter to continue. "Junior?"

"Who's Junior?" Brenda asked as she turned from daughter to mother.

"My son," Sharon said to her before turning back to her daughter. "You want to go on vacation with your brother?" Sharon asked her daughter.

Lauren shrugged. "I just really want to go. If Junior comes with us then he and I can split the driving."

"If he's willing to go with you, then I'll agree, but no other way. Also, I'm going to need to know where you're staying and everything else."

Lauren and Charlie smiled and Charlie turned to look at her aunt. "Aunt Brenda?"

Brenda who was deep in thought shot up to look at her niece. "Huh, what?"

"Well, can I go?"

Brenda sighed. "You'll have to tell your parents about it, but I think it's all right."

Charlie and Lauren shrieked. "Thanks, Aunt Brenda," the girl beamed with joy. "Mom and dad will definitely go for it," she told Lauren.

After breakfast was over, the girls offered to clean up, which gave Sharon and Brenda a chance to figure out their plans for the day. The girls had already told them that they had plans that involved being out all over California until dinner and they decided to let them have their fun together. Brenda just wanted to rest and Sharon didn't mind doing a little of that. They decided that they'd all drive back to Sharon's so the girls could pick up Lauren's car and Brenda and Sharon could relax where they weren't surrounded by things dealing with Fritz. Sharon told Brenda about dinner plans and then helped her pick something out for her to wear, which took more time than they expected. Once everything was done, they drove to the house using both Sharon and Brenda's car.

"You guys call if you need anything," Sharon told the girls as they got into Lauren's car.

"We'll be fine, Mom," Lauren told her in a reassuring tone.

"And make sure you are back in time to get ready for tonight; we both know how long it takes you to get ready."

"Goodbye, Mom," Lauren said with an eye roll. "Bye Brenda," she said sweetly and Brenda waved towards her.

"Bye," Charlie called out as Lauren pulled off.

They watched the girls leave and then went inside the house. Sharon slipped out of her shoes and then picked them up in her hand to carry to her room. She turned to Brenda, who was just standing there by the door and not saying anything. "You plan on standing there all day?" Brenda gave her an eye roll, but couldn't fight back the smile. "Make yourself comfortable," Sharon said as she scanned her own house. "I'm going to go upstairs quick and get into my own clothes."

"Mhm," Brenda hummed as she walked around the living room. She hadn't completely looked around the room the day before. She saw the elegance of the house yesterday, but now she was seeing more of Sharon in the house. The shelves in the living room were full of pictures. One picture caught her eye, a picture of a younger Sharon with a man. Sharon's smile was wide and bright and so was the man who held her in her arms. Brenda smiled as she looked at the picture; she loved Sharon's smile. Brenda wondered who the man was; she didn't know if Sharon had been married before, or if she had a brother she was close to. Suddenly, Brenda realized that she barely knew the woman, but she really wished she knew these things all ready.

Sharon walked into the living room and saw Brenda standing at the mantel with a picture in her hand. She could see that it was the picture of her and husband in New York for their first vacation as a married couple. She smiled when she thought back to that week they spent together many, many years ago. She walked over to Brenda and placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled a little more when the blonde turned her head and smiled at her. For a moment they looked at the picture, Sharon going down memory lane and Brenda wondering who it was. Brenda rested her head on Sharon's shoulder and a kiss was placed on her forehead.

"That was in New York with my husband about twenty-four years ago," she told her.

Brenda looked up at Sharon with quizzical eyes. "You're married?"

"He died when Lauren was four," she informed her with sadness in her voice. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a brief second. Sometimes it still hurt her, but not often and she didn't want to become some type of emotional wreck in front of Brenda. She felt Brenda snake her arm around her waist and rub comforting circles onto her arm. The gesture made her heart flutter a little. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Brenda placed the picture back beside a picture of Lauren and Sharon. "All right," she moved from the woman's body so she could show her the house.

They walked out of the living room and down the hall past the kitchen and the office. "Down there is the basement; it's Lauren's second room. And," she opened the door across from the door that led to the basement, "this is the guest bedroom and bathroom," she said while opening the second door.

"You decorated?" Brenda asked as she surveyed the room.

"Most of the house I did, but not the kid's room. Do you like it?"

Brenda left the guest room and went into the bathroom. "Yes, it's very, uh, you." Brenda looked around the modest sized bathroom and she could see that Sharon was actually really good at the whole decorating thing. "You could do this professionally you know."

Sharon nodded a little as she said: "I did when I was younger. But, then I wanted a change." She looked at the blonde, who was looking around slowly. "How about I show you the upstairs now?" When Brenda nodded, Sharon led them up the stairs. "Okay," she pointed to the door closest to the stairs. "That's my son's room. I'd show you, but I don't think he would like that. And this room is Lauren's," she said as she opened her daughter's door.

Brenda didn't step in, but she did look around quickly. The room was full of warm colors and the walls were covered in posters and pictures. The room was neat to be one of a teenager, but she figured if you lived with Sharon, then your room would have to be neat. She turned to see Sharon opened the door between the two rooms and was told that it was their bathroom. "Lauren decorated this too?" Brenda asked as she could see the same mood in the room.

"I believe she did. She's actually going to school for interior design," she told her as Brenda left the bathroom. Sharon walked to the door that was a little further down the hall and stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "This is my room," Sharon saw Brenda shift with anticipation. Sharon opened the door. "And over there is the bathroom," she pointed to the far end of the room where the opened bathroom door was.

Brenda walked around the room and looked at the pictures everywhere. Just from looking at the pictures she could see how much the woman really loved to smile and be happy. When she first met Sharon, she would have never guessed that; but here she was in the woman's house, looking at a house full of various pictures of Sharon smiling brightly. She herself was lucky enough to actually see her smile and felt guilty for the way she had once seen the woman.

She continued to look around and could see Sharon watching her as she moved around the room. The way that Sharon looked at her sometimes made her feel like she could see right through her clothes. The idea of that even being possible was ridiculous, but it made her a little more aware of Sharon. It made her aware of that sweet scent that lingered wherever Sharon went, the woman's body, and aware of how her body reacted to those things.

She'd never felt like she needed to have sex so often, but with the captain, things were different. Once she had her, she couldn't get enough. Sharon did things to her body that nobody else had ever even started to do, and it wasn't even just that that drew her to the other woman. There was the sex of course, but there was also part of her that just really wanted to be around her. She wanted to know everything about the woman, and she wanted to learn all of her liked and disliked. She just had the desire to be a part of Sharon's life in some way.

Brenda walked over to the bed where Sharon had sat and stood in front of her. Sharon put her hands on Brenda's hips and smiled up at her. "Would you like to maybe watch a movie?" Brenda nodded and Sharon moved her to a sitting position on the bed and then stood up. She grabbed her remote from off the TV and went to her Netflix account. "Here, you pick the movie," she passed her the remote and then lied down on the bed next to where Brenda sat.

Brenda picked out a romantic movie that neither of them had seen before. Sharon brought Brenda close to her body and wrapped her arm around her waist once she cuddled into her. Sharon smiled as she felt Brenda entwine their fingers together on her stomach. Throughout the movie Sharon placed kisses on the back of the blonde's neck and Brenda would make soft sighs that only encouraged her to do it again. Both women enjoyed the closeness, enjoyed that they didn't have to be having sex to enjoy each other's company.

When the movie ended, Brenda rolled around so that she was facing Sharon. "Why can't love always be so simple?"

Sharon shrugged and pecked Brenda's lips. "Sometimes it is, but usually when it's that easy it won't work for long." She swept away a loose strand of hair from the blonde's face and could see the sparkle in her brown eyes. The house phone rang and Brenda rolled over and picked up the cordless for her. Sharon took the phone and answered it.

"Hello," she greeted happily.

"Mom, it's Junior," her son said to her on the other line.

Sharon smiled when she heard her son's voice. "Hey, baby." She saw the blonde stiffen at her words. "How are you?" she asked as she ran a finger over Brenda's arm.

"I'm pretty good," she could hear him sigh a little. "A little stressed out about starting medical school, but the good thing is I have the summer to prepare. I actually called to tell you that if I go with Lauren to Santa Cruz, then she's going to have to leave on Thursday instead of Friday because I need to be back out here Sunday afternoon."

"Okay, I'm sure that will be fine. Are you sure you want to do this, because you don't have to?" she asked him as she continued to run her finger against Brenda's arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Mom. I actually need to get back to work now, but I just wanted you to hear it from me. So I'll see you Thursday."

"Okay, I'll see you Thursday baby. I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye," he said before hanging up.

Sharon clicked off the phone and placed it down on the bed. "What's wrong, Brenda?" Sharon asked her softly.

"I'm fine," Brenda said without looking at Sharon.

"No you aren't," Sharon said knowingly. Brenda then looked up at her and Sharon went on. "Your mood changed," she informed her and was proud of herself for noticing the subtle change.

"Tell me more about you," Brenda replied as a way to drop the conversation.

Sharon noticed that she was deflecting, but decided to let it go. "I grew up on the East Coast and moved to California after my husband died," she started, her finger still running against Brenda's soft skin. "I have a sister and a brother, but I don't really talk to them much. My parents are both still alive and they live in Florida." My father is a criminal defense lawyer and my mother is a neurosurgeon." Brenda nodded, urging her to go on. "I have three children; Ashley is about to turn twenty-four, Junior just turned twenty-two and Lauren is nineteen. Junior is about to start medical school to become a surgeon like his grandmother and Ashley is a photographer and writer... I don't know what else to tell you."

Brenda smiled. "That's okay. You already know about my family and that I'm from Georgia and all the things you found out when you did everythin' for my application before. So," she was silent for a minute to think, "Oh, well, Charlie is the closest thing I have or will have to a child. I wish she wasn't so far sometimes because it's hard to get to Atlanta all the time, but having her with me also doesn't work. She's lookin' into colleges over here actually, so I'd see more of her hopefully. I have three brothers..." She rolled over and moved closer to Sharon. "And I find a woman named Sharon Raydor incredibly attractive."

Sharon quirked up an eyebrow. "You don't say?" Sharon said as she leaned in and kissed Brenda. "I happen to find you very attractive. Actually, I find you a lot of things," she kissed her again. Sharon heard the blonde's stomach growl, interrupting the moment, and she looked down at it. "Sounds like someone's hungry," she sat up. "What do you want to eat?"

A devilish grin crossed the blonde's face and then she looked down. "Can I have anythin' I want?"

Sharon could see the desire in her eyes, could hear in her words what she was referring to, and she could feel her own arousal that she'd been trying to push away all day. "Anything at all," she confirmed.

"Even you?" Brenda whispered as she slid her hand over a warm thigh.

Sharon looked up at the blonde, who was looking at her like she could devour her with just her eyes. Brenda sat up and got on her knees between Sharon's legs and looked up at Sharon. Brenda didn't wait for an answer before she began to kiss up the woman's thighs, one at a time. She pulled off the shorts Sharon wore, her panties coming off as well. Then her bare wetness was exposed and Brenda could barely focus on her own breathing when she could see how ready the woman was without any foreplay. She smirked as she went straight to what she wanted.

The smell of Sharon's arousal was enough to make her mouth water. Not only did the woman taste great, but she smelled even better. Brenda couldn't really put an exact word to it; it was as if desire, lust, sex and anticipation had combined and made one scent. It was all making Brenda's head spin and she could feel Sharon looking down at her as she waited. Brenda looked up to be greeted by green eyes that could light up a dark night with their radiating beauty. Brenda sighed as she looked into the eyes of the woman and she realized something that she hadn't before. She never wanted her to leave her; the possessive feelings she had were getting stronger as she looked into her eyes and she could tell they wouldn't be going away.

Brenda bit her lip and then slowly slid her tongue over wet folds, her tongue slowly sliding over her clit. Sharon moaned and it sent shivers down Brenda's spine. She repeated the same action with more pressure and felt Sharon push her hips up further.

"You're so impatient," Brenda said with an eye roll. She pushed her tongue fully into the wetness and moaned as she tasted the deliciousness that dripped from her wet core. She plunged her tongue in deeper, not yet getting enough of the other woman. She could barely taste the saltiness of the woman- no, the sweetness overpowered it and it made her wonder just what made her taste so good. She flicked her tongue around the woman's core and could feel her velvety insides slide against her moving tongue. Sharon grabbed on to Brenda's head and shamelessly pushed her deeper inside her. She moaned as Brenda's tongue dipped in as far as it could and Sharon felt the woman's lip barely touching her clit.

Sharon moaned as Brenda moved to her clit and quickly licked around. Brenda sucked the nub into her mouth and felt the captain pull hard on her hair. She moaned when she felt the woman yank on her hair and knew that Sharon could feel the vibration of her moan on her clit. Sharon's hips bucked again and Brenda almost moved away to tease her, but knew that she much rather just see the woman orgasm because of her. There was something that aroused her (more than she was willing to admit) about seeing the captain she knew turn into a melting puddle of arousal because of things she did to her body.

"Brenda," she moaned the woman's name as she felt like her body would burn with arousal. Brenda sucked on her clit with a purpose as she fingered her slowly. One hand had reached up under Sharon's shirt and Brenda found a hardened nipple that she now played with. Sharon could barely control herself with all the different pressures and movements she was feeling. She didn't know if she was up or down, and her body felt both hot and cold. She groaned and hissed as she felt Brenda's teeth gently scrape the base of her clit. "Fuck," Sharon screamed when Brenda not only started to pound into her heated center, but she'd also started to moan onto her nub, sending pleasant vibrations through her lover.

Brenda could feel the woman's walls tighten around her fingers and could feel the grasp on her hair tighten. She knew she was close. Brenda sucked harder, thrust her fingers with more force, and pinched her nipple tightly and was rewarded with a loud shriek. Brenda moaned again as she felt the woman's legs wrap around her body. Sharon used her legs to rock Brenda faster and Brenda followed the silent plead.

"Oh..." she sighed with her head thrown back, her back arched and her toes starting to curl. She could feel the sweat starting to drip down her back, and she could feel her body so close to falling over. She just needed a little more and she was sure that only Brenda would be able to give her what she needed and just the right way. "Brenda," she moaned with a gasp. "Yes, yes, yes," she moaned repeatedly. The things Brenda could do with her mouth were incredible and Sharon made sure she knew it with every moan that fell from her parted lips. Sharon never met anyone who could properly fuck her without any assistance until Brenda came along and learned her body the first time. To an outsider that could not only hear, but feel what Sharon felt right then, it would seem that Brenda had been doing this for years and had perfected over the time. But the blonde hadn't; this was something that was still new to them, but Brenda did it all like it was her birthright. "Ooh," Sharon hissed. "Ah," she sighed and then her body started to shake. "I'm going to come," she told her with a yelp and felt Brenda intensify every feeling she was feeling.

Brenda looked up and could see the woman's face twist as she came hard onto her rocking hand. Her eyes were rolled back and she could see nothing but the white. Brenda could see the woman's mouth open in a silent 'oh'. Brenda continued to fuck her as she watched, fascinated, and she waited for the woman to let go completely, but it took awhile. Suddenly there was a loud gasp for air and then she could feel her walls tighten even tighter around her fingers and the woman began to shake more. Brenda moaned again, the look of the woman coming undone under her touch was torturing her. She needed more, wanted more of this. She heard the woman moan something that was unclear and then all her muscles relaxed and Brenda was freed from the cage the woman's legs made. She moved up quickly and kissed the woman's sweaty face and then moved to her lips.

The women kissed each other slowly, so slowly that they barley moved. The kiss dripped sensuality and it made both of their hearts flutter like crazy in their chests. Brenda found Sharon's hand and held on to it as their lips barely touched in their kiss. She could feel Sharon's other hand slowly caressing her arm with the tips of her fingers. She moaned softly into the woman's mouth and could feel the captain smiling against her lips. This was exactly what Brenda had always wanted but never got with anyone she was with. She'd always thought that her body should feel like it was on fire when she kissed someone, but until now, nobody had done that.

There was something different about this; not just that Sharon was a woman ___–_ which would explain the softness ___–_ but there was something else that had nothing to do with the fact that she was a woman. There was something that could only be because that woman _was_ Sharon Raydor. She'd seen other women before, attractive ones, and never had she felt anything sexual for them. With Sharon she always felt the desire and the wants and needs, and it was something that she felt before they had even slept together. There was something connected with her being Sharon and Brenda feeling all these things she'd only dreamed of feeling. She couldn't figure it out, but she knew it meant something, and it was something worth holding on to for a while.

Brenda broke the kiss and looked at Sharon's kiss bruised lips and assumed that hers mirrored the ones she was looking at. Sharon's breath ghosted on her lips and teased her, making her want more. "I love your lips," she emphasized her comment by kissing them softly.

Sharon hummed on her lips and Brenda kissed her with a little more force, but it was still sweet and gentle. Sharon could feel Brenda's tongue slide between her parted lips and she opened her mouth more to give her what she wanted. Tongues caressed each other, fingers traced arms delicately, and they both felt themselves melting together.

Brenda kissed her way down to Sharon's jaw and then to her neck; she could feel the woman's heart racing against her. Brenda knew exactly where Sharon loved to be touched, kissed, licked and bitten, and her neck was one of her favorites. She moaned as the tip of Brenda's tongue swept over the length of her neck. "I love tastin' you," she husked into Sharon's ear. "All of you." She sucked gently on the spot behind her ear and could feel Sharon start to squirm under her touch. She moved down to her neck and kissed her softly and then began to suck on that spot that drove Sharon crazy.

"Brenda," she murmured. "Don't leave a mark," she told her and then felt the blonde move away from her neck. She turned her head and saw the blonde slightly pout and she really wished she could let her leave her mark all over her, but she couldn't. The dress she was wearing to dinner exposed too much of her skin for her to do that. She rolled over and topped Brenda and kissed along the blonde's neck. "Next weekend I want you to stay here with me," Sharon told her as she kissed all over her neck.

"Mmm. I'd like that," she barely got out as Sharon cupped her breast and pinched her nipple through her shirt and thin bra. Sharon smiled and kissed and nibbled softly over her collarbone. "Ooh." Sharon lifted the shirt Brenda wore and began to kiss on her bare skin. She kissed all over the woman's creamy skin and heard little sighs and moans escape the woman's lips.

"I love the way your skin feels against my lips," Sharon whispered against her stomach. She sucked and bit a trail down to the woman's hips. Brenda moaned when the woman kissed her hip bones. She slid off Brenda's skirt and panties and moved back to her hips. She kissed her way over each bone and let her breath run over her wet center.

"Don't tease me," she begged her.

Sharon looked up at the blonde and could see her glassy, almost-black eyes twinkle. Sharon felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she looked into the eyes of the woman she was undeniably falling for quickly. She kissed the spot above her clit and watched as Brenda's eyes closed with anticipation of what was going to come. Sharon wasn't a tease in the bedroom ___–_ though the same could not be said about other times ___–_ she just preferred to remember everything about the times she spent with the blonde. She let her tongue slowly slide over the wetness that was all over the blonde's center. "You taste..." she licked again and let the taste cover her tongue, "delicious."

Brenda moaned as Sharon used the flat of her tongue to rub against her slightly swollen nub. "Sharon," Brenda moaned and bit down on her lip when Sharon dipped her head further. "Ah," she sighed when soft lips enveloped her nub. She felt her body start to burn with pleasure as the captain did to her body exactly what she needed. She felt a finger slide easily into her liquid heat and then a second and she moaned deeply as the fingers were thrust into her. She lost track of what Sharon was doing to her, and she no longer knew how many fingers were being rocked back and forth into her wet core. "Fuck," she cursed in a breathy tone as her whole body began to rock up and down, causing her breasts to bounce with her.

Sharon filled the blonde up to the rim and could hear the sound of her juices moving inside her as she pounded into her. She loved the sound almost as much as she loved the sound of the blonde moaning in response. She could feel her own arousal and knew that she must be growing insanely wet just from fucking the woman beneath her. She could feel how tight her walls squeezed around her fingers, she could hear the strangled noises and loved that she could undo the blonde so easily. "You're so wet and tight around my fingers," she said with her lips still around her clit.

"Jesus Christ," Brenda arched her back and moaned a guttural moan came out. Brenda could feel her body fall flat against the bed and her hands tighten on the sheets. She felt a wave of heat and pleasure sweep across every inch of her body and just like that she was coming and Sharon did not make a move to even slow down the intense pressure she was putting on her clit. "Fuck," she drawled out and her body shook uncontrollably. She moaned again and felt like she couldn't breathe from the intensity of everything.

Sharon slowed her movement and then finally came to a stop when she could tell that the intense pleasure was becoming a bit painful for the blonde. She kissed the inside of her thigh as she moved her fingers out of the woman and suddenly missed the throbbing that she was able to feel on her fingers.

"How did that feel?" Sharon asked as she moved to kiss her on the cheek. Brenda hummed with pleasure and Sharon smiled again. "You're gorgeous," she whispered in her ear. Brenda hummed again and Sharon kissed her again. She sighed as she got up and went into the bathroom and turned the shower water on. She walked back to the bedroom and lifted Brenda up into a seated position. "How about that shower you wanted earlier?"

Brenda smiled her signature smile and let Sharon lead her to the bathroom. Sharon closed the bathroom door and trapped the heat in the room. Sharon pulled the remainder of both their clothes off and Brenda found herself being led to the shower. Two steps up and they were enclosed in the oversized shower with glass doors and smooth stonewalls. Brenda sighed as Sharon pushed her under the hot water and started to kiss her slowly and gently. The water fell onto both of their skins as their tongues moved together in their mouths.

"You're really good at this," Brenda said breathlessly as the water ran down her back and down the swell of her ass.

"At what?" Sharon asked as she nibbled on the woman's ear lobe and ran her hand up her wet back.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned and let her head fall back when Sharon continued to kiss down her neck. "You're good with my body," she whispered as she ran her hands through the captain's wet hair. "You're especially good when you do that," she said in a husky tone as Sharon's lips moved effortlessly over her collarbone and elicited moans with every touch.

Sharon pushed Brenda against the wall with a 'thump'. Brenda moaned with the force and saw Sharon reposition the shower head, then she moved to the space between her legs, her thigh pressing against her wet mound. Brenda's body heated up, not only form the steam in the shower or the captain's body heat, but from simply being able to feel Sharon on her. Brenda wrapped her hands around Sharon's neck and pulled her down to her lips.

As their kiss became more heated, so did the shower, and so did both of their bodies. Hands roamed against bodies, tongues slid across mouths they were so familiar with, thighs teased each other's wanting centers, and both women felt like they could explode from something that was meant to tease them. Brenda turned them over so that Sharon was on the wall and moved back a little to really look at her. She was breathtaking with the water hitting her, causing her to flush to a light red. Brenda could barely keep her hands off of her when she looked so... irresistible. This was more than what she fantasized about. What actually happened between the two of them was ten times better than the fantasies she had previously about being with the woman.

With lust in her eyes, Brenda let her fingertips burn a trail up the woman's thigh until she was greeted by a slick mound, which she cupped. "There are so many things I wanna do to you," she husked into the woman's ear and could see her tremble. She slipped two fingers into the captain slowly and heard her inhale deeply. She started a slow rhythm and Sharon's breath hitched sexily while she moaned. "You're turnin' me on so much by moanin' like that," Brenda admitted against her ear. Brenda could feel not only water dripping down her body, but what she was sure was the evidence of her sheer arousal. She could feel a gush of wetness on her fingers and knew that the information she had passed on was turning on the older woman more. She slid in a third finger into her and felt the auburn-haired woman's shallow breath on her neck. "You remember yesterday..." She thrust her fingers into her hot core. "In my office you told me somethin'." She continued to thrust her fingers into the liquid fire that was holding tightly to her fingers. "You said you thought about havin' me on my knees..." she thrust her fingers again and the heel of her palm rubbed against the hardened clit. "You told me that you thought about comin' in my mouth while I was on my knees in this shower." She thrust her fingers with each word that she said hotly into her ear.

"Brenda," she moaned softly and brought their mouths together so they could share another kiss. Brenda could only think of one word to describe the way the woman had kissed her... hungrily. The kiss told Brenda how far gone she was and how little more it would take to have her over the edge. Brenda kissed her way to a kneeling position, the water falling onto her the entire way down. Sharon whimpered when Brenda withdrew her fingers, but that quickly turned to a groan when Brenda licked her clit slowly.

Sharon was already close and Brenda was only driving her further down the path of arousal. She shamelessly began to ride against her face and tugged on her head for some more support. "Shit," she hissed as her wet body slid against the wet stonewall. Brenda put a hand on the captain's tone stomach, which gave them both some extra stability. Sharon rolled her hips and could feel every hum and moan that Brenda made on her clit and it sent pleasant shocks to all the right places. "Oh, yes," she moaned repeatedly and threw in Brenda's name every now and then. As the water massaged her skin the blonde was doing things to her that she could barely handle in the standing position she was in. She wailed and screamed and continued to moan out those same words...


	10. Chapter 10

10.

The girls spread out the blanket on to the grass and lied down so that they were facing the lake. Charlie took out the sandwiches they bought and passed one to Lauren. Charlie rolled on to her stomach and then opened her sandwich, careful not to drop it on the blanket. Lauren did the same, pushing Charlie slight, making her squeal. Lauren laughed at the sound. Charlie pushed her back and then bit into her sandwich.

"This is no Atlanta, but it is beautiful... just not as beautiful as back home," Charlie said to Lauren as she looked at the view.

"I can't believe that I actually agree with you. I never thought I'd like any place outside Los Angeles; but I actually miss Atlanta right now."

"That's because Atlanta is way better," she told her and dragged out the 'way' for effect. Lauren rolled her eyes and then pulled out her phone to text her mom again. She sent her a quick text and then tossed her phone to the side. "Sharon still didn't text you back?" Charlie asked as she looked at the phone.

"Nu-uh." Lauren swallowed the bite of sandwich in her mouth before speaking. "She's most likely busy or whatever," she said and shrugged it off. "Did you have fun today?" Lauren asked as she swept her red hair out of her face.

Charlie smiled a bright smile and nodded. "L.A. isn't all that bad." She finished her last bite and then turned on to her back. "This totally beats the pond we go to in Atlanta," she said as she looked over to Lauren, who was also finishing up her sandwich.

After Lauren threw her garbage into their bag, she drank a little juice, then lied down on her back next to Charlie with their legs touching. "You rather this over the pond? Last time I checked that pond was one of your favorite places."

"The pond has memories, but this has a view. We should come out here at night," she told Lauren as she followed a bird's path as it flew across the clear blue sky.

"You really think your aunt or my mom would let us come all the way over here at night?" She chuckled a little and then closed her eyes. "It _is_ beautiful out here at night, though. It gets very dark, but the moon shinning on the water is beautiful. The stars are also much more visible over here than they are by my house," she told her as she recalled the last time she was at the lake. "I haven't been over here at night since prom," she told her.

"Don't tell me you lost your virginity outside," Charlie half-joked and in return got nudged by Lauren.

"I did not lose my virginity on prom night," Lauren said seriously. "I already told you that I'm still a virgin, so I don't know why you insist on thinking that I'm not."

"That's easy," she turned to face Lauren, "I can't believe that you're really a virgin. I mean," she eyed her best friend's body, "you'd have to fight the guys off to stay a virgin."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lauren scoffed her with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie smiled at her and then lied back down. "You're not really missing out on much. There's nothing a guy can do for your body that you can't do yourself," she looked at Lauren out of the corner of her eye. "Or even what a girl can do for you," she giggled when she saw Lauren's eyes go wide.

"Had a feeling that this would lead to that," she rolled over and lied on her stomach, facing Charlie.

Charlie turned to her side and ran her fingers over the exposed skin on the small of her back, slowing sliding her hand further up. "Well then stop denying that you're destined to be with a girl, and I'll stop bringing it up."

Lauren closed her eyes as she let Charlie's fingers trace her spine. "I'm not gay," she said softly as she shivered under Charlie's hand.

"I don't think you're gay, but I do think you're bisexual."

Lauren sighed as Charlie moved her fingers back down her back and then up her side. "Why do you think I'm bisexual?" Lauren wondered.

"I don't know," she answered honestly and then removed her hand from under her shirt. "I think most people are bisexual, honestly, just some people act on it and others don't. You're one of those people who barely act on it," she told her as she sat up.

"How do I?" Lauren asked as she picked at the grass on the ground.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there are things you do that make me think you might be bisexual. And... You said yourself that you never actually ruled out being with a girl," she reminded her.

Lauren rolled back off of her stomach. "There's a lot of things I haven't ruled out in life, but that doesn't mean I'll do them."

Charlie scooted over and started to play with the hem of Lauren's shirt. Then, as she spoke, she moved her hand back under the shirt. "You're going to have sex with a girl, we both know that you're going to. Even your brother thinks that you're going to get with a girl."

"Of course his gay ass thinks that. He said the same thing about my mom. He's the male equivalent to you; wants everyone to be gay."

Charlie watched Lauren close her eyes as her hand moved further up her stomach. Charlie smirked. "I don't know about everyone, but your mom... I can see her being with a chick, and you, too."

"You only say that because you have the hots for her," Lauren told her, stopping Charlie's hand when it started to slowly move over her bra.

"No, your mom has that vibe," said Charlie. She hook her hand free from her friend's grasp, pulling her hand from under her shirt.

"What vibe?"

Charlie shrugged. "The vibe that says she'd fuck a chick." Charlie watched Lauren scrunch up her nose. "I'm serious," Charlie told her as she moved to straddle Lauren's waist.

"You think every woman has that vibe," she said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Nope, just your mom. Your vibe says that you'd fuck me though," she whispered, teasingly.

"You're so freaking full of yourself," she told her and then looked away from her. She could feel Charlie's hands back under her shirt, playing across her ribs.

"And you are such a horrible liar, but I get over it." Charlie's phone vibrated in her bag so she reached over Lauren to get it. She looked at the screen and then threw the phone back in her bag. "I don't know why Sarah keeps textin' me even after I ignore all off her text," she groaned.

Lauren looked up at her best friend and gave her a sad smile. "She wants you to think she still loves you and that she's really sorry for hurting you so much. But you're smart enough to know she isn't, and she knows that. That only makes her feel worse. She'll get the hint sooner or later and stop writing you."

"I can't stand annoying exes," she said as she put her hair up into a bun. "We need to go soon," she said sadly, not really wanting to leave.

"I know," Lauren said and then covered her eyes with her hand. "I don't wanna," she whined.

Charlie leaned back against Lauren's raised knees and crossed her arms. "You know what I was thinking?"

Lauren propped herself up on her elbows and pushed her hair to the side. "What are you thinking now?" Lauren asked when she saw that look in Charlie's eyes that never meant anything good.

"Don't say it like that," she told her with an eye roll and then received an eye roll in response. "I was thinking about something your mother said, and I think it proves my thoughts on her." Charlie looked at Lauren for a sign that she was listening, and once she saw the raised eyebrow, she continued. "Earlier I was talking to your mom about that boy I dated. Somehow that led to her talking about a person that she used to date. I noticed something; like, the way she never referred to them by he or she. She was telling me about how she was in love with the person, but they couldn't handle her being a cop, so they left. I think she was talking about a woman and I'm almost sure of it."

Lauren lied back down on her back. "My mother is straight," she insisted. "I'm pretty sure that I would know if my mother was seeing a woman."

"Why? Does she tell you about every person she sleeps with?" Charlie received no response and continued. "I know y'all are close and all, but I'm sure you guys don't sit around and talk about who she's screwing."

Lauren scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Ewww. Can we _not_ talk about my mom's sex life." Lauren shuddered and then pushed Charlie off of her.

"We could talk about yours if you had one," Charlie countered as she stood, stretching out her muscles.

Lauren rolled her eyes and then picked up her phone to see if her mom had text her back yet. She sighed when she saw she hadn't; quickly, she stuffed her phone into her pocket. "Well, there's always your sex life, but I'm sure there's nothing worth talking about there."

"Whatever."

"I knew it," she said triumphantly.

"You know nothing," she stated and then started to gather her things, throwing them into her bag. "I had sex with Amanda before we left," she told her in an almost whisper.

Lauren dropped the blanket she was folding up and stared at her friend. "Seriously?" Lauren questioned surprised. "Seriously," she repeated and then looked away from Charlie.

Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw that Lauren was looking at everything but her. "Yeah, at Mark's party."

"Nice," Lauren said coldly, picking up the last of their things, going to the car.

Charlie rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder. "It didn't mean anything," she told her as she reached the car. "If that matters at all to you."

Lauren looked at Charlie over the top of the car. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't care who you sleep with Charlene."

"Like I said," she opened the car door, "you're a horrible liar." She got in the car and closed her door. A few moments later, Lauren did the same. Charlie turned in her seat and faced Lauren, but Lauren didn't look at her. She hated when Lauren was moody; it annoyed and frustrated her. She let out a deep breath and then took Lauren's hand. "Are you mad because it was Amanda?"

"I'm not mad," Lauren said firmly, finally turning to look at Charlie. "I'm just, uh, I don't know; but I'm not mad." Lauren took a pause before going on. "Why Amanda? Amanda is _the_ worst choice; she'll end up telling everyone at your school the moment you guys get in an argument again. You already know how she is, and she'll make it seem like you pressured her or whatever it is that the backstabbing bitch does. I just feel like you made a mistake," she shrugged. "But like I said, I don't really care who you sleep with."

"Yes you do," Charlie said simply, dropping Lauren's hand on her lap.

Lauren looked away and started the car, but Charlie put her hand over the gear shift, preventing her from moving. Lauren looked over to Charlie, a warning look in her eyes. Charlie moved her hand away as she leaned over in her seat, pressing a soft kiss to her friend's cheek, hoping that Lauren wasn't really mad at her. As she was about to move away, she felt Lauren's hand move to her face, keeping her there. With shock in her eyes, she looked up to see that Lauren's eyes were closed. Before she knew it, Lauren moved forward, kissing her lips. It wasn't the same chaste kiss they always shared. It was a little more past the line that they always seem to barely cross, making her lips tingle.

When Charlie moved back into her seat, she looked at Lauren with questioning eyes. Lauren let out a shaky breath and then put the car into drive. Lauren said nothing. "You kissed me," Charlie said, pointing out the obvious.

"I always kiss you," Lauren said to her.

"Not like that."

Lauren shrugged. "It didn't mean anything. Well, it didn't mean more than it always does."

Charlie sat back in her seat and then sighed. Sometimes she really hated how distant Lauren could be. "Okay," she said disbelievingly.

Lauren said nothing else for a while. She didn't know what made her want to kiss Charlie; it was just something that felt like the right thing to do. They would often kiss each other on the lip. In fact, they'd done it so many times that people had actually started to think they were more than friends. But Lauren didn't care what others thought because she knew what they were. Even she could admit that kissing her like that was different. It felt different, but she didn't know why. She was never attracted to females, not really. So when she kissed Charlie it never really mattered. But Charlie kept confusing her, and it made her wonder if maybe she did like Charlie. But she couldn't like her, they were like sisters in a weird way.

Lauren pulled up to the house and turned off the engine. "I don't want to go to dinner tonight," she admitted.

Charlie unbuckled her seat-belt and then turned to her. "Why not?" Charlie picked up their bags and passed Lauren hers.

Lauren stretched up, letting her hands slide against the roof of the car. "Dinner with my mom can be very... interesting. You've seen how she is when we go out," she got out of the car and waited for Charlie to do the same.

"I think it'll be fun," she told her with a smile.

"Of course you do," Lauren replied as she unlocked the house door. She let Charlie in and then went in and locked the door behind her. The house was almost quiet, but she could hear the sound of water running upstairs. She walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Want one?" Lauren asked Charlie, holding the bottle over the door so she could see it.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and then saw the bottle of water. "Yeah," she said and then Lauren passed her a bottle. They both sat on top of the counter space, a bad habit they both picked up while being in kitchens.

"Mom," she called out and waited for an answer. "Mom, we're home," she called out to her again.

After a few moments, Charlie turned to Lauren and then slid from the counter. "I'll go up and tell them," she told her as she placed her bottle down. She quickly went up the stairs and could hear the shower water more clearly. As she was about to knock on the door she heard a noise and put her ear to the door.

"Oh," she heard and she almost swore it sounded like a moan. She couldn't help her curiosity; she leaned further on the door and listened. "Yes... Oh, yes... Brenda..." She heard Sharon moan out in ecstasy.

Charlie jumped back from the door and stared at it for a moment. "Oh my god," she wailed and then ran down the stairs.

"What's your problem?" Lauren asked from the spot on the sofa that she'd moved to.

Charlie bit her bottom lip as she sat down in the loveseat. She didn't know if she should tell Lauren or not. She knew she wouldn't want to know. Well, maybe she would, but she wouldn't want to find out like this. She sighed deeply, sat back into the seat and crossed her legs. "I think," she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "your aunt and my mother..." she trailed off.

Lauren, suddenly interested, sat up in her seat and rested her head on her fist. "Did you tell them we're here?" Lauren asked and sensed something in Charlie's mood. "What happened?"

"I didn't get that far... There were noises coming from the shower, so I left."

Lauren frowned. "Noises?" Lauren inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"They're..." Charlie's cut off by the very noise she was referring to.

Sharon screamed out Brenda's name from upstairs and Lauren dropped her water bottle. "No," Lauren gasped, shaking her head.

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "I told you I felt a vibe," she said quietly.

Lauren got up from her seat and went back into the kitchen. "This is fucking crazy. I can't believe this," she said disbelievingly.

Charlie went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "It explains this morning," she said with a shrug. Lauren looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "Y'know, when we went to my aunt's room this morning and your mom was practically naked."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "She usually doesn't sleep in much," Lauren said, not allowing herself to believe any of it. She liked Brenda; she was cool and funny, but she was still a woman. She couldn't think her mom would actually start seeing women and not even tell her. But what made it worse was that she heard her mom having sex. That was gross and she shuddered as the sound replayed in her head.

The girls said nothing to each other, just thought about what they had heard. Charlie, unlike Lauren, really wasn't bothered by any of it. She'd heard her parents have sex before and that was as bad as it got, and it wasn't like she actually heard Brenda. She sat on the island space next to Lauren and drank her water in silence. They stayed that way until they heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs. They both turned to the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

Previous_ section:_

_Sharon was already close and Brenda was only driving her further down the path of arousal. She shamelessly began to ride against her face and tugged on her head for some more support. "Shit," she hissed as her wet body slid against the wet stonewall. Brenda put a hand on the captain's tone stomach, which gave them both some extra stability. Sharon rolled her hips and could feel every hum and moan that Brenda made on her clit and it sent pleasant shocks to all the right places. "Oh, yes," she moaned repeatedly and threw in Brenda's name every now and then. As the water massaged her skin the blonde was doing things to her that she could barely handle in the standing position she was in. She wailed and screamed and continued to moan out those same words..._

11.

…Sharon's head collided with the wall repeatedly and she could barely control the way she pulled on the blonde's wet hair. Brenda didn't mind; it encouraged her, made her greedily suck harder on the nub that was between her lips. She hummed with pleasure and the captain's leg moved on to her shoulder, rocking her back and forth as she moaned. Brenda moved her mouth further down, her tongue sliding into her wet core, deep inside the pool of ecstasy.

"Oh, yes," Sharon moaned out and rocked her harder with her leg. "Right..." she trailed off and grunted. Sharon felt like her body was on fire, like it was on fire and nothing could put it out; but it wasn't like she wanted someone to. She felt heat everywhere, felt it burn through her veins, and Brenda was the cause of it all. She looked down at the blonde who was driving her tongue in and out of her wet core, and bit her lip. Brenda looked sexy, on her knees in front of her, her mouth doing things to her that she would remember for a long time, and those deep brown eyes looking up at her. Brenda slid her hand down Sharon's stomach and used her fingers to rub Sharon's bundle of nerves. "Fuck," Sharon swore, her head banging against the stonewall behind her.

"Tell me how it feels," Brenda husked and then slid her tongue back into her.

"Fuck," she cursed again, her eyes closing tightly. She panted and rocked her hips and leg to the rhythm the blonde had set for their ride. "So good," she moaned and her body started to rock more frantically. "So... fuckin'... good..." Sharon moaned to her through heavy breaths. "Oh," she moaned. Brenda moved her mouth back to her clit and she could feel her body start to float away from her. "Yes... Oh, yes... Brenda..." Sharon moaned a little louder and the blonde swirled her tongue around her clit like she did it for a living. "Oh," she cried out and felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She'd never cried during sex, but then again, nobody had ever pleased her like this. She moaned deep, long and throaty moans and felt Brenda hum on to her nub. "Yes, oh yes... yes, yes..." Sharon panted and bit down on her lip. "Brenda," she screamed out and shuddered. "Now," she barely got out and felt Brenda replace her mouth with her fingers and felt her tongue move inside her, lapping up her nectar.

Their moans mixed in the shower as Sharon came inside the blonde's mouth. Brenda drank her, drank every ounce, loving the taste of the woman in her mouth. She hummed and Sharon felt aftershocks go through her body. Sharon brought Brenda up to her feet and Brenda pressed her body against hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them were seeing each other through new eyes, both seeing something different from before, but neither dared to speak any of it out loud.

"You're crying," Brenda said with a shaky breath.

Sharon kissed Brenda's forehead and then her nose, then pecked the corner of her lips. "You're amazing," she breathed.

Brenda smiled at her and felt the flutter in her chest again. She knew what she wanted to say, but knew it was too soon, so she just kissed her. She kissed her with everything she had in her, kissed her like she needed to feel her lips pushing back on hers to survive. She ran her fingers up and down Sharon's side and felt the woman sigh in her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to fuck her all over again, but she knew that she couldn't, not now at least.

Sharon gently bit on Brenda's lip and pulled away from the blonde's lips. "You do things to me that nobody's ever done," she admitted and watched as the blonde's eyes gleamed.

Brenda kissed Sharon's neck and heard a soft sigh fall from her parted lips. She moved up to her ear, nipping and kissing a trail. "You do things to me that nobody's ever done, too. You make me want you with just a look," she admitted, her hot breath trickling along her wet ear. "You drive me crazy just by talkin' to me," she purred into her ear and felt Sharon's hand on her inner thigh. Sharon's fingers slid over her clit and she felt like something exploded inside her. "Sharon," she moaned into her ear and then whimpered. "Jesus Christ," she moaned and then circled her hips, helping Sharon bring her to her orgasm quickly.

Brenda shuddered and moaned and shuddered again. She'd never had someone make her start to fall apart that quickly. "Brenda," Sharon whispered into her ear and Brenda shuddered again.

"Yes," she moaned into her ear.

"Bite me," she demanded in a husky tone that was almost enough to send the blonde over the edge.

Brenda moved down the column of her neck and kissed the space where the shoulder meets the neck. She heard Sharon moan and applied more pressure, sucking on the spot and moaning against her skin as Sharon's fingers toyed against the bundle of nerves. She felt her climax coming, the fastest she ever had and she bit down into the woman's neck.

"Oh, fuck," Sharon moaned as Brenda's teeth sunk into her skin and her head fell back. She knew it would leave a mark, but she didn't care. She couldn't care when Brenda was sucking and biting into her skin as she moaned. She pushed down on to her clit and felt Brenda shudder one last time and then her body went limp. Sharon held her in her arms and brought her to her lips.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe, and then they separated and looked into each other's eyes again. "We need to take an actual shower now," Brenda whispered, suddenly remembering their dinner plans with her niece and Sharon's daughter.

Sharon groaned and then pushed them off the wall. She kissed her again and then reached over her for the necessary things. "I can't wait until they go to Santa Cruz," she told her and then kissed her one last time.

"I doubt you'll have to wait until then," she purred and then felt Sharon grab her ass.

"Well, I can't wait until the next time," Sharon said to her.

* * *

Sharon turned off the shower water and felt Brenda's hands on her hips. "If you don't stop touching me, then we'll end up back in this shower." She felt Brenda press her body flat against hers and couldn't stop the moan that slipped from her lips. "Brenda," she warned her as she turned her head around.

Brenda pecked her lips. "I just wanted a kiss," she said innocently, but her own body betrayed her. Her hands moved and cupped Sharon's breasts and both women sighed.

"I thought you just wanted a kiss," Sharon murmured and rolled her hips. Brenda laughed and Sharon smiled at the sound. Her head fell back against Brenda's shoulder as she pinched her nipples. "Honey, we have to get ready."

Brenda smiled a brighter smile. "I like when you call me honey." Brenda kissed Sharon's exposed neck and then licked it with the tip of her tongue.

Sharon moaned again and felt like she'd lost all her self-control as she allowed Brenda to continue. "Mmm," she purred. "You also love when I call you Chief," she moaned.

"I love the sound of you moanin' in my ear," she whispered as she palmed her breasts.

Sharon turned around and moaned in her ear again. "Okay, we're going to have to get out of the shower now." Sharon grabbed a hold of Brenda's hand and they walked down the stairs and stopped on the rug. Sharon pulled down two fresh towels from the cabinet and passed one to Brenda. They wrapped themselves up in the towels, kissing every now and then, barely making it out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"I'm going to go get my bag," Brenda said as she kissed Sharon's lips.

"I'll get it for you," Sharon said and pulled away from the blonde's body. She slipped out of the room, her bare feet on the cold wood floor as she padded down the stairs. She walked into the living room and picked up Brenda's bag, but when she turned around she was surprised to see the girls in the kitchen. She hadn't known they'd be back already. Suddenly she felt herself flush as she wondered how long they'd been in there.

She dropped the bag down on the floor and cleared her throat, both girls turned around and faced her. "When did you guys get home?" Sharon asked.

Lauren said nothing.

"Not too long ago," Charlie told her with a shrug.

Sharon wanted to put her hands in her pockets, but she had none. She hated feeling uncomfortable around people, but Charlie didn't let on that she knew anything, so it couldn't have been that bad. She nodded with slightly pursed lips. "Did you have fun?"

"Mhm," Lauren hummed, not meeting her mother's eyes.

"Yeah, we had lots of fun, and we found this really great lake, too." Charlie looked at the clock and then at Lauren. "We're actually about to go upstairs and get ready for tonight."

"Okay, don't let me hold you up." Sharon picked up the bag and walked away with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She went into the room and placed the bag on the bed after closing the door. "The girls are here," she informed her.

Brenda hummed and then sat down on the bed. "That's nice."

Sharon dried off her skin with the towel and then started to put her lotion on. "What if they heard us?" Brenda looked up at Sharon, terror in her eyes. "My thoughts exactly," Sharon said. She let out a deep breath. "Lauren didn't even look at me when she spoke to me," Sharon shared. Brenda tilted her head to the side. "She always looks at me when she speaks to me," Sharon informed her.

Brenda sighed and slipped her panties on. "Maybe you're over thinkin' it and she didn't hear anythin'." She put her bra on and then went into the bathroom. "Where's your blow dryer?"

Sharon threw on her short silk robe, walked into the bathroom, pulling the blow dryer from the cabinet on her way over to the sink. She plugged it in for her and then got her make up bag out. "I hope you're right, because I wouldn't even know what to say to her." She pulled out a few things and then looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that she wanted to go for a more natural look for the night. "How do you tell your daughter about your..." Sharon trailed off with a sigh and a glance at Brenda. "I don't even know what the hell we are or what I'm doing."

Brenda felt an unpleasant pang in her chest and then placed the blow dryer on the sink. "Is that what your problem is? Do you want to know where we stand?" Brenda asked her and then left the bathroom to get her own make up.

Sharon watched her walk out and then waited for her to come back in before responding. "What is this?"

Brenda bit her lip and looked at her thoughtfully. "It's whatever we make it." She started putting on her eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"Brenda," Sharon started, but found no words to say.

Brenda looked over to her in the mirror and could tell that she was thinking of what to say. Brenda wanted to tell her everything she felt, but she didn't know exactly what she felt. She knew that Sharon made her feel things that not even her husband made her feel. She knew that she thought she loved her already, but she would not say that until she was sure of it. It felt too rushed and too soon. Surely she was past the age of falling for someone that quickly. She knew that the past few days had been the best she'd had in a long time; and she knew that Sharon was the reason. She knew a lot of things, but she didn't know what they were or would be.

"What do you want this to be?" Brenda asked her, wanting to know what she thought.

Sharon finished her blush and then turned to face the blonde. "You're married," Sharon stated evenly. She laughed a little to herself and Brenda turned to face her. "You're married," she repeated to herself.

Brenda closed the space between the two of them. "My marriage is over, maybe not on paper, but it will be one day." She pressed her lips to Sharon's and they kissed softly. "What do you want, Sharon?"

Sharon closed her eyes. "I want you," she whispered on to Brenda's lips. "I want more than the sex; I want more than the kissing. I want it all."

Brenda gulped. She could see how hard it was for Sharon to be open with her, to be so vulnerable and unsure of where she stood. She wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist and pulled her flush against her body. "You have me," she whispered into her ear.

Sharon leaned back and captured the blonde's lips with her own. They promised something to each other in their kiss, promised something neither was ready to say, but they both knew that the other would understand the need they felt. Sharon smiled into the kiss and then felt Brenda's lips curl under hers. "How do you always manage to say the right things?"

Brenda laughed. "You'll find out soon enough that I actually don't." She pecked her lips and then moved away. "We'll talk to them," she reassured her and then Sharon nodded. Sharon smiled at her, causing her own smile to grow. "I love your smile," Brenda told her in a whisper as she picked up the blow dryer. Sharon said nothing, just smiled at her again before walking out of the bathroom.

Sharon untied her robe and hung it back on its hook. She pulled out the dress she'd bought to wear, but decided that she didn't want to wear it. So she went through her dresses and pulled out a black one that fell just above the knee. She took the dress to her mirror and held it up in front of herself, agreeing that she'd wear it, she hung it up on the hook and then went in search of some panties. She decided to go with a pair of lacy red panties that looked amazing on her. She pulled them on and then slipped on her heels and walked into the bathroom. She cleared her throat and Brenda turned to face her.

Brenda's eyes went wide and she bit into her lip. Her eyes traveled across the curvy body of the woman who stood in front of her in only red panties and heels. Brenda moaned and moved close to Sharon. "You look so fuckin'..." she moaned into her ear, "sexy," she purred. She wrapped her hands around her and grabbed her ass. "How do you expect me to get ready when you're pracin' about in this?"

"You like?" Sharon purred back.

Brenda moaned into her ear and ground her thigh into her hot core. "You're so irresistible," she told her as Sharon moaned in her ear.

"Oh," Sharon moaned and pushed Brenda against the wall. "You're going to make us late," she whispered and then nibbled on her ear.

Brenda giggled into Sharon's ear. "You are the one that came in here," she pushed her thigh harder against her center. "And you're so wet," she husked into her ear.

Sharon rocked her hips against Brenda's thigh, abandoning all self-control. "Make it fast," Sharon whispered into her ear. She moaned into Brenda's ear and her body trembled. She didn't know how Brenda managed to get her from zero to sixty in less than a second, but the woman had her on edge already. "Faster, honey," she purred.

Brenda moaned and grabbed on to her hips, guiding Sharon's movements on her thigh. "Oh my god," Brenda moaned. "I can feel how wet you are on my thigh." She rocked her harder and faster and Sharon's head fell back.

"Oh fuck," she groaned and desperately needed to feel Brenda's teeth in her skin. She knew she couldn't, not after already getting one mark on her neck. Brenda dropped her head down and sucked on Sharon's breast. "Yes," she hissed. "Bite me," she felt the hesitation and knew Brenda was about to tell her no. "Nobody will see my breasts," she moaned. "Just do it," she pleaded. Brenda sucked into the delicate flesh and then sunk her teeth into her again. Sharon grabbed on to her shoulders to keep herself up. "Harder," she barely got out. Brenda didn't know what she wanted harder, so she bit her harder and rocked her thigh against her harder. Sharon shuddered on her and moaned soft moans of pleasure. She trembled and then bit her lip to hold in her moan as she came on Brenda's thigh.

Brenda kissed over the bite mark that was surely going to leave a horrible bruise on the creamy skin of her breast. "Can you stand?" Brenda asked her. Sharon nodded and Brenda lowered her leg. She wobbled a little, but Brenda helped her to the bed. Sharon looked up at her with glazed eyes and smiled a lazy smile. She glowed everywhere, her flushed skin begged to be touched, but Brenda refrained. She knew she'd given her all she could handle. Not to mention it was risky. "We need to get you cleaned up," she said as she stood up.

"Come here," Sharon grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulled her. Brenda fell on top of her and they both laughed and smiled at each other. She kissed her softly, lips brushing against each other and breaths mingling in shared air. The sound of the shower being turned off in the bathroom outside the door made them separate. "Okay, let's get ready." Brenda pecked her lips and then got up, leading them back to the bathroom. They both got cleaned up and then get ready, laughing and talking the entire time.

* * *

When Charlie got out of the shower Lauren was still in the bathroom doing her make up. She looked at her for few seconds and then put her towel around her body. She stood beside Lauren and looked at her in the mirror. "You okay?" Charlie asked Lauren.

Lauren put down her eyeliner and then looked into Charlie's eyes through the mirror. "I guess this is a bit weird and unexpected," she shrugged. "My mother didn't even tell me she was seeing someone, so finding out that she's not only seeing someone, but it's also a women..." Lauren trailed off and turned and faced her friend.

"And you feel like she hid it from you," Charlie guessed as she sat on the edge of the tub. Charlie crossed her legs and felt a shiver go down her spine as cold air passed her wet body. "Maybe she wasn't ready to talk about it," Charlie suggested as she ran a comb through her hair.

Lauren rolled her eyes and passed Charlie a bottle of hair product. "I hate that you're probably right," Lauren said and tightened her towel on her. "Are we going to talk to them about this, or are we just gonna act like we don't know what happened?" Lauren asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. I think when they want to tell us, they will." Lauren plugged in the flat-iron and curling iron. She turned around and faced Charlie. Charlie smiled at her and then stood up and crossed the bathroom. "Are we going to talk about it?" she asked, making it clear that she wasn't still talking about Sharon and her aunt.

Lauren turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair. "What's there to talk about?" Lauren asked, deciding to play dumb.

Charlie met her eyes in the mirror and Lauren's green eyes quickly averted. Charlie rolled her eyes and started to straighten her hair. She wasn't going to make her talk about anything she didn't want to talk about, and she knew that it would come up again. "I heard this restaurant has really good reviews," Charlie told her.

Lauren hummed, acknowledging Charlie. She knew that Charlie wanted to talk about the kiss and not the reviews of a restaurant. She brushed her hair into a tight ponytail and put it up. She decided to just leave her hair in its natural curly form instead of making looser curls that would take forever. She turned and faced her friend and took a deep cleansing breath. "I don't know why I did it," she admitted.

"I do," she said and then placed the flat-iron down. "You did it because you like me," she told her smugly, a glint in her bright eyes. "You think I'm cute," she sang.

"Whatever you say," Lauren said as she disappeared from the bathroom.

Charlie smiled into the mirror. "You know I'm right," she called out and then stuck a few bobby pins in her hair, pinning one side up to the side. She unplugged the flat-iron and curling iron, leaving the bathroom. She contemplated going to go talk to her aunt and Sharon, but quickly dismissed the idea. She opened the bedroom door and quickly walked in, closing it behind her.

Lauren looked at her over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to the dress she held out. "I don't even want to go out anymore," she said and threw her dress on the bed.

Charlie sighed. "Why are you so hung up on this? Is it because it's Brenda, because I thought you liked her?" Charlie pulled a jar of body cream from her bag and then sat down on the bed.

"Of course not," she exclaimed. She pulled her panties on and then dropped her towel on to the floor. "I don't know why, but it just bothers me that my mom didn't tell me about any of this. And, then to find out like this..." Lauren trailed off and began to put lotion on.

"It's not a big deal, Laura." Charlie sighed as she put the last of her cream on and then went into her bag for her things. "How about we talk about something else," Charlie suggested as she fastened her bra.

Lauren walked over to the bed and fell down on to it. "I just want to sleep, sleep and wake up next week." She groaned into the sheet and then turned to look at Charlie. She watched her as she stood up and looked at her dress, her body on full display. They both were very comfortable with their bodies around each other, so this wasn't anything odd for them, but looking at Charlie only in her bra and panties made her question herself now. She hated herself for wondering what it would be like to be with Charlie, but she couldn't help it. Finding out that her mom was sleeping with a woman only made her wonder even more if all this time she really was attracted to her best friend. Her mind was overloaded with conflicting thoughts. She sighed and then closed her eyes.

Charlie walked back over to the bed and lied beside Lauren. "You worry too much," she told her as she pushed red bangs from her face. Lauren opened her eyes and Charlie smiled a small smile at her. She tilted her head, something she picked up from her aunt, and then she sighed. "Let's just go to dinner, have fun and then come home and..." Charlie trailed off as she ran a finger down Lauren's spine.

Lauren shivered and then sighed. "Stop that," she warned her.

"I swear, you are no fun when you're all upset."

Lauren rolled her eyes slowly and then shifted under Charlie's disobedient hand. She knew that she should go ahead and get dressed, but she didn't feel like getting up just yet. She didn't know how she was supposed to behave while around Brenda now, not after finding out what she now knew. Another deep sigh and she allowed herself to relax under Charlie's hand.

Charlie watched as Lauren's body relaxed and she smiled. She gently scratched up her side and then back down and laughed when she heard Lauren suck in air. "Does that hurt?" Charlie asked and then scratched her again.

"Nu-uh," Lauren murmured and then bit her bottom lip. She hated when Charlie purposely teased her like this; but then again, she never stopped her. If she was honest with herself, which she wasn't usually, she actually liked how it felt. But that was not something she was going to voice.

Charlie moved close to Lauren's ear and let out a shaky breath. Lauren squirmed and Charlie smirked. Charlie knew exactly what she was doing. "Let's get dressed," she said.

Lauren groaned and then rolled over. Lauren watched as Charlie's eyes quickly moved down to her breasts and she could feel that her nipples were hard as a result from the sudden arousal that she was feeling. She saw the lust in Charlie's eyes, surprisingly something that wasn't new to her, but for the first time she actually wanted to let Charlie act out things she'd only joked about doing. "Stop looking at me like that," she said and then stood up to put her dress on.

"What's with you Raydors and being looked at? If you have a body worth being admired, then let it be admired." Charlie stood up and walked behind Lauren. She zipped up the back of the black strapless dress for her and then looked over her body. "You look great," she said as she moved to put on her own dress.

"I'd say you do, too, but you're still not dressed." Lauren bent down and pulled her suede leopard pumps out of the box.

"You know you think I look great just like this," she said softly and smiled.

Lauren looked up at her and rolled her eyes. "Why are you always so full of yourself?"

Charlie put on her dress and zipped her side zipper. The sleeveless dress fit her tightly on her chest and stomach and then flowed freely once it passed her hips. The blue of the dress contrasted nicely with the nude colored oxfords she'd got the day before. She turned to Lauren and smirked. "I'm not full of myself, I'm just sure of myself." She sat down and put her shoes on and then went into her bag and pulled out the earrings she bought to go with her outfit.

Lauren stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I have a feeling dinner will be a disaster," Lauren said as she adjusted her dress.

Charlie tied her shoe and then walked over to the mirror next to Lauren. "Stop being so pessimistic. It'll be fun as long as you want it to be, but with an attitude like that, you're going to have a horrible time." She looked herself over in the mirror and was satisfied with the way she looked. "Come on, let's go downstairs." She grabbed her purse off the chair and then waited by the door for Lauren.

Lauren put on her necklace, picked up her clutch and then walked over to the door. "This better be fun," she said as Charlie took her hand and opened the door.

"We'll be downstairs," Charlie called out and then turned to leave.

"We'll be down in a minute," Sharon said through the door.

Lauren and Charlie went down to the living room and sat on the sofa and waited for Sharon and Brenda to come down. At first they were silent, but then Lauren cleared her throat to speak. "So we're really going to wait to let them bring it up if they want us to know?"

"Yeah, let them move at their own pace." Charlie turned to face her best friend. "Stop thinking about it so much," she told her as she placed her hand on Lauren's thigh. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't stop, and possibly me, too."

Lauren leaned her head back against the back of the sofa and let out a deep sigh. She felt Charlie's hand slide along the hem of her dress, brushing against her bare skin. "And you touching me is going to drive me crazy," she admitted. Charlie said nothing to her, only moved her finger lower and traced her thigh with the tip of her fingernail. Lauren bit her lip and felt dirty for not moving away, but knowing that Charlie knew exactly what she was doing and she wouldn't stop made her stay a few seconds more. She moved over a little and crossed her legs. "Stop it you freak," Lauren said, still not looking at her.

"You know you like it, so I don't know why you want me to stop." Charlie read every sign and knew that she was enjoying it, enjoying it more than usual. Charlie never really cared about boundaries in friendships, she never saw the point to them. She hummed softly as she ran her fingers over Lauren's bare skin.

Lauren felt something in the pit of her stomach as Charlie gently stroked her thigh. She used every ounce of self-control she had to keep her legs closed and not to allow Charlie access to the place she seemed to be moving towards. "Charlie," she said, mentally cursing herself because her voice came out low and husky.

Charlie took the hint and stopped. She did love teasing her, but she knew her limits. She fell back into the sofa and leaned her head against Lauren's. "What ya thinkin' about?"

Lauren cocked her eyebrow towards her and then sighed. "Thoughts," she responded.

"No shit."

"I'm wondering why you insist on torturing me all the time."

Charlie sighed. "I like it," she admitted to her with a shrug. "And so do you." She sat up and looked at Lauren. "I don't care that you kissed me, y'know... it happens all the time. I've told you plenty of times that I'm attracted to you, whether I was joking or not at the time, it's always true. I know how you feel, even if you don't, so I don't see a problem with any of this. Stop thinking about everything so much, just live life and have a good time."

Lauren was about to say something, but then she heard the sound of heels clicking on the stairs. She turned her head and saw Brenda walking down in a black and blue off the shoulder dress. Then, she saw her mom in a black halter top dress and the pumps that she'd bought the day before. They both looked great. Lauren quickly looked away, not yet ready to see either of them.

Charlie looked over her aunt and smiled, approving her choice of outfit. "Sharon must've picked out your clothes," she said teasingly.

Brenda blushed a bit and Sharon smiled. "Well, someone needed to help her out."

"I'm sure you helped her out a lot," Charlie said to Sharon, the teasing in her voice growing. "I'm also sure she appreciated it," she grinned and then stood. Sharon quirked her eyebrow, but received no response from her. Charlie looked over Sharon, her eyes lingering in certain places and then she met her eyes. "You didn't do bad yourself," she smiled and laughed a little.

Sharon smirked. She went into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys and then walked back into the living room. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lauren and Charlie said together and then walked out of the house.

"You see what I'm talking about? She didn't even look at me, and I'm almost certain Charlie wasn't talking about me helping you find something to wear." Sharon walked towards the door.

"Like I said before, we'll talk to them." She stopped her quickly and pecked her lips. "Stop worrying."

"I need a drink," she said as she opened the door for the blonde.

Brenda smiled a bright smile. "I guess all my hard work was a waste then."

Sharon bit her lip. "Oh, no. That was nowhere near being a waste." She saw the glint in the blonde's eyes and smiled back at her.

Sharon locked the house door and then with the remote unlocked her car door. The two girls, who were already at the car, got inside quickly. "Thanks for invitin' me," Brenda said to her sweetly.

"My pleasure," she responded. Her eyes quickly looked over the blonde's body and then back to her eyes. "My reasons are selfish anyway," she looked down to Brenda's exposed cleavage and licked her lips, "I just wanted to look at you all night."

"I don't mind bein' your eye candy, especially when you look so..." Brenda trailed off, biting her lip instead of voicing the thoughts in her head.

Sharon let out a low moan and then started to walk to the car. "Let's go," she said to her and the blonde followed. The night was already showing great promise.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Sharon parked the car outside the restaurant and turned off the ignition. The whole ride to the restaurant was silent. Nobody said a word to anyone and that was why Sharon was certain that the girls knew. There was no longer any guessing, or suggesting; now she was 100% sure of it, and that meant she needed to figure out how to approach the topic, but she couldn't do it yet. She figured it could wait until after dinner, when they went back to the house and they could sit down and have a comfortable conversation. She let out a deep sigh as she opened her door and slowly stepped out. As she walked around the car, the other occupants stepped out as well, soon making their way inside.

Once they were seated and their drink orders were taken, the table fell quiet. Each of them tried to think of something to say, made a few attempts and failed. There was one thing that everyone wanted to talk about, but they all knew how inappropriate it would be to bring it up in the restaurant. So they all looked over their menus, picked their meals and then waited for the waitress to come and take their orders. While they waited, Charlie and Lauren talked about some of the other people in the restaurant and Sharon looked like she was paying attention, but really her mind was elsewhere Brenda wasn't any better; all she could think about was how much she wanted to reach out and hold Sharon's hand and tell her that whatever was bothering her would be okay. But she wouldn't, it didn't seem like the right thing to do before they told the girls about them.

Orders were taken and then food was brought to them. Throughout the night, Brenda, Sharon and Charlie did most of the talking and Lauren would join in every now and then. Sharon made a few attempts to bring Lauren into the conversation, but Lauren still wouldn't look at her, let alone talk to her. Sharon hated that her daughter was being so distant. Usually they had such a close relationship. She sighed as she took another bite of her food. Brenda looked over to her and could sense the change in her mood. She wanted to say something to her to make her feel better, but didn't know what to say. So when Sharon caught her eyes, Brenda smiled at her and received a small smile from her in return.

After dinner was over, they headed out of the restaurant, Brenda and Sharon slightly behind the two younger ones. Lauren and Charlie were talking about going shopping for their little trip, and Brenda and Sharon were right behind them, not talking at all. Brenda didn't know this side of the captain. She'd known the woman to be distant, but it was more than being distant; she actually looked hurt. Brenda placed her hand on the small of the woman's back. For a second she began to relax, but then Lauren looked back at them, glaring straight at her mother. Sharon tensed and pulled away, making Brenda feel rejected. She decided to just let it go and go ahead and get in the car so she could get to Sharon's house, pick up her things and head home.

After giving her mother one last look over the top of the car, Lauren opened her door and slid in the car. Lauren closed her car door and pulled out her cell phone to text Charlie, unable to speak out loud to her.

_They r not going to tell us – L_

Charlie pulled out her cell when it vibrated in her purse. She looked at her phone and then at Lauren. Lauren looked at her expectantly and then Charlie rolled her eyes and read the text. She sighed and then fastened her seat-belt.

_Maybe what we heard was misinterpreted __– C_

Lauren glared at Charlie after she read her reply. She began to quickly type her response back, pushing on the screen with more force than was necessary.

_As if! My mom has 2 freaking hickeys on her... did you see them? R u tryin to tell me they just magically appeared there? __– L_  


_Go aunt Brenda. LOL. __– C_  


_-_- __–L_

_Sorry :( She's your mother, you will have to be the one to ask about it. __– C_  


_She's your aunt tho. And isn't she married? WTH was my mom thinking. A married person... a married woman? Oh God! __– L_

Charlie laughed a little and then Lauren glared at her again. She looked at the two women in the front and wondered what was really going on with them.

_They keep fighting... There's obvs trouble in paradise. Maybe my aunt has realized that she wants to be w. someone else. Is it so bad that it's ur mom? __– _C

_YES! My mom should not be dating women. __– L_

_How do you know if they are even datin? __– C_

_Oh god. Are you implyin they r just fucking? Eww. __– L_

_THEY ARE HUMAN! -C_

_Stop... she's my mother. Mothers don't have random sex with married women. __– L_

_lmfao... you're delusional. __– C_

_u cant ignore me when I'm sittin right next to u. __– C_

_I'm not ignoring u. __– L_

_u were too. _:O _So are you gonna drop it or r u gonna bring it up? __– C_

_idk. I think we should go ahead and talk about it now. Like, I wanna know the truth. Don't you think they should tell us the truth? __– L_

_Yeah. But when they r ready. Laura, just give it a rest. __– C_

_OK. __– L_  


Lauren sighed and leaned her head back on the head-rest. She'd give it a rest, she'd try to at least. She didn't know how she would, but she'd try to act like this wasn't affecting her. Sharon turned off the ignition, and for a second everyone just sat in the car. Charlie looked from mother to daughter and then opened her car door and pulled Lauren's arm as she got out. The two girls walked to the door and then after a few seconds Sharon and Brenda followed.

"You wanna talk to 'em now?" Brenda whispered to Sharon as they walked into the kitchen.

Sharon didn't want to talk to them at all, but she knew she had to. She went and got out a bottle of wine and sat it on the island before turning to Brenda. "We should," she said as she leaned forward on the island and closed her eyes. Brenda tilted her head and looked at her for a moment, contemplating if she should try comforting her again or not. She decided she would. She moved closer and wrapped her arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder. Sharon smiled and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Brenda shrugged. "It's okay."

Sharon shook her head. "No. No, it's not. You were just trying to make me feel better and I really appreciate it." Sharon turned around and embraced the smaller woman and then kissed the crook of her neck. "Thanks," Sharon mumbled into her neck before pulling away. She moved over to the wine glasses and pulled one out for herself and then turned to Brenda. "Wine?" Brenda smiled and nodded.

Charlie walked into the kitchen as Sharon was rinsing off the two wine glasses in her hand. Sharon turned around and saw her sitting on the island and then looked over to Brenda. Brenda nodded her head to the side and Sharon understood it to mean that they should go ahead and get it over with. She grabbed the wine and then nodded her head towards the living room and Brenda followed, Charlie in tow. Lauren looked up from the loveseat and saw the three of them entering the living room. Sharon sat down on the sofa and placed the glasses and bottle on the coffee table. Brenda sat beside her. Charlie draped herself over Lauren's body and then everyone looked at Sharon expectantly.

Sharon sighed and opened the wine, poured them both a glass and took a healthy swallow of hers. She looked over to the two girls, her face blank and her eyes distant. "We need to talk," she stated simply. Lauren made a noise in the back of her throat and Sharon raised her eyebrow at her, but Lauren quickly looked away. "Okay," she crossed her legs, "there's no point in us really walking around this topic-" She took another drink from her wine glass and leaned back into the sofa. "So do you have something you want to say? Either of you?" Sharon asked as she couldn't find the words to just come out and tell them.

After a few moments, Lauren cleared her throat and looked at her mother. "How long?"

Sharon bit the inside of her cheek. "How long what?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "How long have you two been..." Lauren trailed of. Both Sharon and Brenda's eyes went wide. "Eww... I didn't mean that." Lauren sighed and looked at Charlie for help.

Charlie sat up and looked at the two women on the sofa. "I think she just wants to know what's going on between you two."

Sharon thought about how to answer, but Brenda jumped into the conversation before she had to try. "We're working on figuring that out ourselves," Brenda answered honestly.

"You're married," Lauren blurted out.

"My marriage is over," Brenda said sadly. She didn't need to talk to Fritz to know that there was nothing she could do to fix things and she was beginning to see all the reasons she didn't want to. She reached out and grabbed her glass of wine, taking a big swallow before continuing. "Your mother and I may not know exactly what we have between us, but I know that I'm not going back to my husband, and I do want to be with your mother."

Sharon turned to face Brenda, her green eyes brighter than they were before. She smiled at her and placed her hand over Brenda's. They looked at each other for a moment, silence in the room as they communicated with only their eyes.

Charlie cleared her throat. "You two wanna be alone?" Charlie smiled and then Brenda and Lauren both glared at her, but Sharon only smiled back.

Lauren got up and went and sat at the window. "So this is serious? You're not just, uh," Lauren scrunched up her nose, "sleeping together?"

Sharon uncrossed her legs. "I'd like to think so." Brenda nodded. "Yes, it's serious." Sharon looked at her daughter for a while, noticing how she looked out the window as if she still couldn't look at her and that bothered her. "Lauren," Sharon said softly and Lauren turned and faced her. "Does this bother you?"

"I should let you two talk," Brenda said and then Lauren shook her head.

"No, stay," Lauren said quickly and Brenda stayed in her seat. After taking a deep breath she leaned her head back, looking at the sky as she spoke. "I think what bothers me is that you didn't tell me, and then I had to find out..." Lauren trailed of as she started to blush.

"Oh god," Sharon said under her breath. "So you guys..." she nodded her head towards the stairs and Lauren nodded. Sharon and Brenda also blushed, Charlie being the only one unaffected. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Once everything was figured out between the two of us I would have told you, but I wanted to know for myself what we were doing before I brought it up with you." Sharon explained as she looked at her nails.

"Okay," Lauren said and then offered her mom a small smile when she looked up at her.

"So you're okay with everything?" Sharon asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I'll have to get used to it and that shouldn't be too hard because I like Brenda." She smiled sweetly at the blonde and received one of Brenda's bright smiles in return. "But you'll have to learn to quiet down a bit," Lauren said lightly, in hopes of letting her mother know that it would all be okay.

Sharon gave her thin-lipped smile. "What about you?" Sharon turned to Charlie who had been quiet almost the whole time.

"I'm a little jealous, but I'll be fine." Sharon smirked and then the girl continued. "I hope you don't think this is gonna stop me from flirting with you, though," Charlie said.

Sharon laughed a little. "That never crossed my mind."

"Good," she responded simply.

Sharon patted Brenda's thigh and then stood up. She took the bottle and her glass and walked into the kitchen and then Brenda followed her.

Lauren moved and sat down on the loveseat with Charlie. "That wasn't how I expected that to go," Lauren admitted as she laid her head on Charlie's lap.

"That's because you always expect the worst." Charlie let Lauren's hair down and then started running her fingers through it.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Lauren asked as she relaxed.

"I guess we should make sure it's okay, but most likely. Or would you rather go back to Brenda's house?" Charlie asked as she yawned.

"Here is better," Lauren said as she sat up. "Mom," Lauren called out and Sharon stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Can Charlie stay here?"

Sharon turned her head to Brenda who nodded and then she turned back to Lauren. "Sure."

Lauren got up and pulled Charlie with her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and then started opening cabinets, looking for something sweet and hopefully chocolate. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Sharon responded as she turned to face her daughter.

"Please tell me there is chocolate in this house," she said, opening the last door and letting out a deep sigh. After Sharon made a small noise, Lauren turned around and gaped at her mother. "There's nothing with chocolate in this house?" Brenda reached for her purse and pulled out a ding dong and held it out to the younger Raydor.

"Aunt Brenda is willingly giving up chocolate?" Charlie said in a teasing voice.

Lauren took the ding dong and beamed at the blonde. "Thanks, Brenda," Lauren said sweetly. Brenda smiled back at her and they shared a look that showed them both that there was a great deal of hope for a relationship to be built between the two of them. If anything, they could always just sit around and eat chocolate all day – not that Sharon would allow it, but at least now they had something in common. Lauren grabbed some chips and then she and Charlie went to the bedroom, leaving Brenda and Sharon in the kitchen.

Sharon sat down on the stool next to the one that Brenda sat on and sighed. "You gave my daughter chocolate, that's like giving a drug addict drugs." Brenda chuckled. "You think I'm kidding. She bought a cake when she came and ate the whole thing that night. She's probably worse than you," Sharon said.

"You just need more chocolate in your life."

"I think you eat enough of it for us both," Sharon said into her wine glass before she took a sip.

Brenda laced her fingers together with Sharon's and smiled. "So we're doin' this? The whole package and everythin'?"

Sharon looked up at the blonde and saw that sweet smile on her face and the glow in her eyes and couldn't contain the giddiness she felt inside. "We are," she said with a slow nod and a wide smile.

Brenda leaned in and brushed her lips against Sharon's. Sharon's lips curved into a smile under Brenda's and she kissed her back. "I can feel you smilin'," Brenda whispered onto Sharon's lips. Sharon's sighed and sucked Brenda's bottom lip into her mouth, gently nipping it and then letting it go. "You're such a tease," Brenda whispered.

"Only sometimes," Sharon responded, her free hand cupping the blonde's face. "It's so easy to tease you; so sometimes I do it on purpose," Sharon admitted. She brushed her thumb over Brenda's lip and felt the blonde's breath on her finger.

"You're terrible," Brenda said and pulled Sharon's finger into her mouth.

Sharon moaned a little. "If this is how I'll get treated when I'm terrible, then I'll have to be that way more often."

Brenda smiled and then let go of Sharon's finger. "I need to get home," Brenda said sadly.

Sharon nodded. "Back to the real world tomorrow." Sharon smiled as she stroked the blonde's hand.

"'Fraid so," Brenda said softly and then lean in and pressed her lips against Sharon's. "Lunch tomorrow," she whispered and then kissed her lips.

"I'd like that," Sharon said sweetly as she moved her hand to Brenda's neck to deepen the kiss. Her fingers ran through the short hair by her neck and Brenda sighed softly into her mouth. Sharon swept her tongue over the deliciously plump bottom lip and was granted access into her warm mouth. Brenda traced Sharon's jaw with her fingertips as their tongues danced together inside their mouths. Both women sighed and melted into the kiss, their desire for each other rapidly growing with each tender touch.

Sharon moaned and pulled away, her eyes darkening with lust. Brenda bit her lip and looked into Sharon's eyes as she traced her delicate features with her fingers. Sharon felt her heart pounding in her chest and she had to look away from Brenda before she said those words on the tip of her tongue. She didn't know where it had come from, it was far too soon, but when she looked into the woman's warm brown eyes, the feelings she felt all pointed to one thing. Love. She smiled to herself and felt Brenda pull her head up, bringing their eyes together again.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Brenda asked softly, her fingers in Sharon's soft hair.

Sharon shook her head and smiled. "You," she murmured as she leaned in and captured her lips again. They kissed slowly and sensually. They got lost in the moment, almost forgetting that they had to breathe. They pulled away slowly, both of them breathing onto the other's lips. Sharon's eyes sparkled as she looked at Brenda and she enjoyed the feelings she felt. She hadn't felt this way in years, too many years.

Brenda leaned forward and pecked Sharon's lips and then smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, but made no move to get up.

"You will," Sharon said clearly, also not making any move to get up.

A few moments passed and Brenda laughed softly. "Well, I guess I actually have to get up then."

Sharon smiled and freed the blonde and took her hand. "Come on," Sharon stood and nodded her head towards the doorway. Brenda grabbed her purse with her free hand and then they walked out of the kitchen.

"I have to get my things," Brenda said as she remembered that she had things in Sharon's room.

"Go ahead and get it. I don't think I trust myself to be alone in my bedroom with you," Sharon half-joked and watched the blonde as she climbed the stairs.

After Brenda collected all of her things, she knocked on Lauren's door and Charlie opened it. "I just came to say bye," Brenda said with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight," Lauren said from the bed. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Aunt Brenda," Charlie kissed Brenda's cheek and smiled sweetly.

"Call me tomorrow," Brenda said to Charlie as she pulled her bag up on her shoulder. Charlie nodded and then Brenda smiled, "Okay, night," she said as she turned and headed for the stairs.

Sharon walked out of the kitchen from putting up the wine and glasses when she heard Brenda coming down the stairs. "You're all set?" Brenda nodded her head. "Okay," Sharon said and they walked to the door. Sharon opened the door. Brenda walked out and then she followed, closing the door behind them.

"I had a great time this weekend," Brenda told her as they walked down the stairs and to her car.

"So did I, best weekend I've had off in a long time." Sharon smiled and felt Brenda looking at her as they stopped in front of the car.

Brenda put her bags in and then pulled Sharon to her. "We'll have more great weekends," she pecked her lips. "Better ones, too."

"I'm looking forward to them," Sharon whispered on the blonde's lips and stole one last kiss before resting her forehead on hers. "You better go," she said as she slid her hands down her back, letting them rest right above the swell of her ass.

Brenda sighed. "You're makin' it hard to leave," she laughed a little. "I feel like a horny teenager when I get around you."

Sharon smiled. "You act like one, too." Brenda bit Sharon's bottom lip, causing her to yelp. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Sharon slid her hands further down, squeezing Brenda's ass before pulling away from her. "Now go," Sharon said as she moved away from her.

"Goodnight," Brenda said as she opened her door.

"Goodnight, Brenda Leigh," she said sweetly and then watched the blonde pull off.

* * *

Lauren heard the sound of her mother's shower and knew that Brenda was gone. She thought about getting up to say goodnight, but knew that her mother would eventually make her way to her room, so she'd wait. She rolled back over to Charlie. Charlie instantly wrapped her arm around her. Lauren smiled and then sighed.

"You're very quiet," Charlie said as she traced circles on Lauren's stomach.

"I was thinking," Lauren responded.

"Hm," Charlie hummed as she slid her hand under Lauren's shirt. "What about?"

Lauren shivered as Charlie's cold hand moved over her stomach and up to her ribs, slowly moving over each rib. "Nothing in particular," she said and then her eyes closed as Charlie's hand teasingly slid across the bottom of her bra.

"Your heart is racing," Charlie whispered.

Lauren felt Charlie's breath on her neck and could feel her body heat up. Inwardly she was fighting herself, wanting to move away, but wanting to stay and let Charlie continue. She felt Charlie's hand move back down to her stomach and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She opened her eyes and rolled over and faced Charlie, causing Charlie to move her hand away, but she quickly put it on her hip.

"You look sleepy," Charlie said.

Lauren yawned and then smiled. "I am; it's been a long day." They'd been up since seven and it was already almost eleven. They'd walked all over the place, and then had to go out for dinner. All Lauren wanted to do was go to sleep. She let her eyes close again and felt Charlie making soothing circles on her back.

"Going to sleep?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"No," she said sleepily. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little while."

Charlie laughed quietly. "That has got to be the biggest lie ever told. Nobody ever says they're just going to rest their eyes and actually only rests them; they always fall asleep."

Lauren smiled. Charlie moved her hand further up Lauren's side and she sighed. Charlie watched as Lauren's lips parted and she unclasped Lauren's bra clasp. "Charlie," Lauren said, suddenly more alert.

"I'm not going to do anything," she said as she slipped the bra strap off her arm. She rolled them over and removed the other strap and then slid her hand under the tank top, pulling the bra out.

Lauren looked up at Charlie and wondered what she was doing, but she couldn't find the words to ask. Her mouth was suddenly dry, but she could tell that other parts of her body weren't. Charlie straddled her waist and then smiled at Lauren. Lauren bit her lip as Charlie slowly slid her hands over her flat stomach, bringing the shirt up as well, not stopping until her fingertips were on the base of her breasts. She could feel her chest quickly rising and falling.

Charlie leaned forward and kissed Lauren's lips, a soft kiss that only lasted about five seconds, but that was all it took. Lauren moaned and arched her back and Charlie moved her hands up, cupping Lauren's breasts in her hands. Charlie licked her lips and then kissed Lauren again, letting her lips press against Lauren's as she began to rock her hips. She squeezed Lauren's breasts and felt the hardened pebbles push on her palm.

Lauren moaned into Charlie's mouth again and put her hands on Charlie's bare thighs. She squeezed her eyes tightly closed and kissed Charlie back with more force. She felt out of control of her actions; she couldn't hold back anymore. Ever since earlier in the day she felt like this was bound to happen, but she thought she had enough restraint to make sure it didn't. But as she kissed Charlie back, she realized she was wrong. But being wrong felt so right.

Charlie kissed her way to Lauren's ear and then let her tongue outline the shell before she drew her earlobe into her mouth. "Oh God," Lauren moaned and dug her nails into Charlie's thighs. "Charlie," Lauren moaned and she felt like she'd melt into a big puddle of arousal if Charlie didn't stop. She moaned again and her hands moved up and down Charlie's thigh.

Charlie bit down on her ear and felt Lauren's nails dig into her. She pulled on her ear and then released it, feeling Lauren's breathing even out. She kissed her ear and then rolled off of her. She got off the bed and then pulled Lauren to the edge. Lauren looked up at her, her eyes were a darker green than they usually were and they were full of lust. Charlie smirked up at her and then got on her knees infront of the bed. She opened Lauren's legs and Lauren quickly closed them.

"No," Lauren said, her voice panicky and shaky.

Charlie huffed and then looked into Lauren's eyes. "Why not?" Charlie asked. "And don't you dare tell me you don't want me to, because I know that's a lie."

Lauren sat up and looked at Charlie. "My mother is right next door," Lauren said in a whisper. "We can't do this," she said and then pulled Charlie up onto the bed. Charlie groaned and then lied down on the bed.

Lauren got up and turned the light off and then lied down next to her. "And you say I'm a tease," Charlie said as she positioned herself so Lauren could move closer to her body.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered and then moved over.

Charlie smiled and then kissed Lauren's cheek. "Don't be sorry. Go to sleep," she said as she closed her eyes.

Lauren sighed and then closed her eyes. She could still feel her blood boiling inside her. It was going to be awhile before she actually fell asleep. "One day," she whispered.

"Oh, I already knew that," Charlie said confidently.

Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled. Everything was going to be just fine.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

_**Monday:**_

Brenda sat at her desk, her eyes focused on the page before her, but her mind on her lunch date with Sharon. She was excited, anticipating the little break from work that she'd be able to spend with the other woman. She missed her terribly; the previous night was spent tossing and turning, seeking warmth that was not there. It was the first time she'd slept alone in a while and it wasn't Fritz's body she yearned for, but the captain's. That one night she spent with the captain had been enough to get Brenda addicted to it and she was going through withdrawal. She didn't know what it was about the woman, but she realized she was feeling comfortable with her very quickly and that was something she never felt in the beginning of a relationship – of any relationship. But with Sharon came a sense of home and she wanted nothing more than to make sure that feeling didn't go away.

Her cell phone ringing startled her from her reverie and she quickly answered it without looking. "Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson."

"Chief Johnson," Sharon purred into the phone and Brenda perked up at the slightly husky voice on the other line.

"Hey, you," Brenda said brightly and shifted in her seat. "I was just thinkin' about you."

"Missing me already?" Sharon half-joked.

Brenda smiled down at the papers she was looking at, blushing furiously. "I am actually," she admitted in a slight whisper, hoping she didn't seem too clingy.

"Well I think I can fix that," Sharon responded.

"What did you-" Brenda started, but the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted her. "Hold on."

Brenda walked over to her door, phone still in hand. She opened the door, already a little annoyed at whoever was interrupting her phone call, but immediately perked up at the sight of the very woman she'd been wanting to see all day. She hung up her phone and stepped to the side to allow the woman space to come in the room and she quickly closed the door behind her. She was so excited to see Sharon; she could not control the impulse to push the woman against the closed office door and steal a kiss from her.

Sharon smirked as Brenda's lips touched hers and then she returned the kiss. Sharon heard Brenda sigh into the kiss and felt her body relax against hers as the kiss slowed down. Slow, soft, teasing strokes were made and both women allowed themselves the quick moment before pulling away for air.

"I brought lunch," Sharon told her.

Brenda smiled. Her hunger for the woman was much stronger than her hunger for the food in her hand. She leaned in and captured the woman's lips again and savored the taste of the captain's sweet mouth. Her tongue slid slowly across Sharon's teeth, teased the roof of her mouth, caressed the velvety tongue that was moving against hers passionately. She was getting high off of the sweetness in the woman's mouth, high from the euphoric feelings she received while Sharon gave just as good as she was getting. Brenda moaned and Sharon dropped the food down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck.

Brenda moaned again and the captain nibbled on her lip before slowly pulling away. "It's good to see you, too," she whispered on her lips.

Brenda giggled, a soft and girlish sound that Sharon could get used to hearing. "How are you?" Brenda asked, her arms snaking around Sharon's waist.

Sharon pulled Brenda's body closer to hers and took in the sweet smell of her shampoo before sighing deeply. "I'm good now," she whispered into her hair.

"So am I," Brenda said.

Sharon smiled into Brenda's hair and then placed a soft kiss there before moving away. "You have time for lunch now?" Sharon asked as she picked up the bag that she'd dropped.

Brenda watched her bend down, looking at the way her skirt moved up her thigh and then brought her attention back to Sharon's face. "Of course," she said quickly. "Let me just..." Brenda trailed off as she moved to the small table and cleared it off.

Once the table was cleared off, Sharon brought over the food and they took seats beside one another. Brenda smiled sweetly while she watched Sharon put their food in front of them and Sharon caught her, causing them both to blush. "What?" Sharon asked with a smile on her face as she nudged her leg under the table.

"I was just thinkin'," Brenda said as she opened her tray of food and the smell quickly filled her nose. "Mm," she hummed at the delicious smell of the Italian food.

"About?" Sharon asked as she twirled the pasta around her fork.

Brenda chewed slowly and then looked up at Sharon. "Nothing in particular," she said and then turned to face Sharon more. "How would you like to go see a movie together or somethin'?" Brenda asked after a while.

Sharon smirked at Brenda as she reached for her water. "Are you asking me out on a date, Brenda Leigh?" Sharon asked in a teasing tone as the blonde blushed.

"I mean, uhm, well," Brenda fumbled with her words and then sighed. Sharon placed her hand on Brenda's thigh and she topped it with her own. "Yes. I want to take you out on a date one of these days," Brenda told her shyly.

Sharon smiled into her water bottle, finding Brenda completely adorable. "Hm," she hummed nonchalantly and then locked her eyes with Brenda's hopeful brown ones.

"So?" Brenda said after a few moments of agonizing silent.

Sharon put her fork down and took Brenda's hand, pulling her towards her. She pulled her until she was on her lap, one of Brenda's arms around her neck and the other rested on her own lap as she held on to Sharon's hand. Sharon kissed her neck and then her jawline, moving to her chin and then her lips. She placed a kiss on her lips and then looked at Brenda's eyes. "I'd love to go on a date with you," she told her sweetly before Brenda made a cute little squeal and captured her lips.

They sat like that, lost in each other until both of their phones started to ring. Brenda got up from her lap and allowed the captain to reach her phone while she answered her own. Brenda stepped out of the office and Sharon gathered her things, both of them being called out to a crime scene.

Sharon passed Brenda on her way out. "I guess I'll see you there."

"Yes, Captain," she replied and then finished talking to Buzz as he gathered his electronics. And, then the Captain left with one last nod.

* * *

Charlie and Lauren were stuffing a bag full of various things at Brenda's house when they heard the door slam close. Charlie and Lauren shared a look and then Charlie wandered out of the guest room, Lauren a few steps behind her. Brenda was in the kitchen, getting out a wine glass and pouring herself a much larger glass of wine than she should be having. She gulped down a mouthful and looked at the girls over the top of her glass, neither of them saying a word to her.

Brenda leaned against the counter and finished her wine, drinking away her anger and frustration. Finally, she put her glass down and then turned back to Lauren and Charlie. "Goin' somewhere?" Brenda asked when she noticed the bag hanging off of the girl's shoulder.

"Back to Sharon's," she said as she turned to look at Lauren quickly. "You should come," she added in.

Brenda rolled her eyes. "The last thing I wanna do is be by that woman," she said, knowing it was a lie. She turned away, pouring herself another glass and then walking out of the kitchen.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at Charlie, nudging her, encouraging her to follow her aunt. Charlie shook her head and then gestured for Lauren to go. Lauren narrowed her eyes and Charlie sighed, defeated, and walked out of the kitchen and to her aunt's room.

"Something happen between you two?" Charlie asked, her voice taking a comforting and soft tone.

Brenda's shoulder dropped and she sat down on the bed, waiting for Charlie to take the seat beside her. "I don't know," she finally told her, her voice weak to both of their ears. "We were fine earlier, but then she just..." Brenda trailed off with a sigh and then fell back onto the bed, her words not making sense inside her head.

"She what?" Charlie asked.

Brenda shook her head and brought her hands to cover her face as she groaned with frustration. "I don't know," she repeated and then sat up. "You two go before it gets too late," she told Charlie and then brought her almost forgotten wine glass to her lips.

"You sure? I could stay if you wanted me to."

Brenda shook her head and smiled. "That won't be necessary. I just need some wine, some chocolate and some sleep, and I'll be good as new." She swallowed some wine, replaced her glass and stood up. "Good as new," she repeated softly.

Charlie reluctantly stood up, kissing her aunt goodnight and then walked back out to the kitchen. "Ready?" Charlie asked Lauren, and Lauren nodded, standing from her seat and leading the way out of Brenda's house.

The two of them drove to Lauren's house in a comfortable silence. They were both tired from all the work they'd done cleaning Lauren's basement earlier and then after that, they'd gone for a run and then back to Brenda's house to pack things. So being able to just sit down, listen to the sound of Los Angeles traffic as they drove was a treat.

When they got inside the house, they were greeted by the soft sound of classical music pouring from the upper lever of the house. Lauren automatically knew her mother was having a bad day, the classical music being her tell, and she knew that it had something to do with Brenda. She sighed and then fell down on to the sofa with a grunt.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked softly, lowering herself onto Lauren's lap.

Lauren wiggled under Charlie, getting more comfortable as Charlie liad her head against Lauren's chest. "The music," she told her and Charlie looked at her expectantly. "She's upset about something and Brenda's obviously upset about something, therefore they're most likely upset with each other, and I have a feeling we're going to get put in the middle."

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes, her mind slowly drifting away from her and she knew her body wasn't far behind. "Maybe we can help," she finally responded when Lauren's words seeped into her sleepy mind.

Lauren ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and smiled when she snuggled further into her body. "I think we should worry about sleeping first and then we'll find out what's going on with those two. Hm?" Charlie hummed, vibrations being sent through Lauren's chest.

Charlie stood up and pulled Lauren up, taking her hand and moving up the stairs. Lauren followed Charlie into the room, dropping their bags on the floor and allowed Charlie to pull her up onto the bed without even taking off their clothes. Lauren kicked off her flip-flops and lied her head down on the pillow and pulled Charlie closer to her, prompting her to lay her head back against her chest.

Charlie kissed above Lauren's heart and they both smiled. "Night, Laura," she whispered tiredly as she tangled their legs together.

"Goodnight," Lauren said sleepily, placing a kiss on the top of her best friend's head before she allowed sleep to quickly take over her body.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

Sharon was buttoning her last button on her shirt when she heard the giggling coming from her daughter's room. She hadn't heard Lauren come in because she was locked in her bathroom, taking a much needed relaxing bath. She looked herself over one last time and then walked out of her room, heading to her daughter's room. The door was open and when she got there; the girls were lying down, Charlie hovering over Lauren, whispering something into her ear. Sharon cleared her throat and Charlie quickly rolled over, both of them flushing to different shades of red as they looked at Sharon.

"Mom," Lauren said, pulling the cover up over her.

Sharon walked farther into the room and leaned against the wall. "What are you two doing today?"

"Shopping mostly," Lauren said quickly. She watched her mother nod slowly and then remembered that she actually needed to talk to her about whatever was going on with her and Brenda. She sighed and then lied back into her pillows. "What happened yesterday between you and Brenda?" Lauren asked and watched as her mother stiffened at her question, but she quickly resumed her calm and collected look.

"Yeah, she was all _bleh_ yesterday," Charlie added in.

Sharon crossed her arms. "Nothing happened between us."

"Liar," Lauren accused her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't even try; I know you're lying to me, so you might as well tell me the truth," Lauren said and crossed her legs in the bed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs. "Spill," she encouraged her with a head nod.

Sharon sighed, not knowing how her daughter managed to get her to tell her things when she didn't want to talk about it. "It's nothing really. We both were called to a crime scene yesterday, but it was my team that was leading the investigation and I've come to learn that that isn't something Brenda is exactly fond of." Sharon received two knowing nods from the girls and then she continued. "Well, my detectives were informed not to allow anyone outside of FID access to the body – well, besides the coroners – and that was also something that Brenda didn't like. To make a very long story short, she used our personal relationship to get what she wanted at work and I find that highly inappropriate."

"Oh," Lauren said and then lied back down. "So you're mad at her?"

Sharon shook her head and busied her fingers with the pockets of her slacks. "I'm not mad. I'm just creating a little distance between the two of us so there won't be any other situations like that one. I refuse to have my judgment clouded any more than it already is when it comes to things involving her."

"Did you explain that to her?"

Sharon bit on her lip. "No," she responded too softly.

"Mom," she drew it out, a disbelieving head shake accompanying it. "You have to talk to her and tell her what's going on because keeping it to yourself isn't going to do anything good for you two."

Sharon peered at her over the top of her glasses. "When did you grow up?"

"Talk to her," Lauren said. Sharon nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go shower now." Lauren stood from the bed and stretched backwards.

"And I need to go to work," Sharon said, turning to leave.

"Talk to her," Lauren told her again for good measures. Sharon made a hum and then left her room.

* * *

Brenda was running late. She'd tossed and turned in the bed, lying awake most of the night and hadn't actually fallen asleep until she was supposed to be getting up. So she was rushing, throwing on her clothes quickly, simply putting her hair up to save time and leaving her makeup until she was at work. She was almost ready to leave, and then she heard the sound of the door unlocking as she was in the kitchen making herself coffee. She turned around and saw Fritz walking in and wished she was already gone.

"Didn't expect you to be here," he said as a greeting, putting the mail on the table. Brenda stared blankly for a second. Fritz moved around the kitchen, gathering things as he watched Brenda fret over the coffee maker.

"Shoot," she hissed as she dropped the coffee mug, her mind far away from her. Fritz moved to help her, but she held up her hand to him. "I got it," she said, moving to get the broom. "I got it," she repeated when he tried to help her again.

"Okay," Fritz said, exasperatedly as he walked out of the kitchen.

Brenda cleaned the mess up, being careful to make sure she got it all up. She looked at the time and cursed under her breath; she really needed to get to work. Right before she was about to leave she saw Fritz taking all of his suits out and lying them on the bed. That was all she needed to see to know that he had finally given up on her. She didn't care, though; he wasn't who she wanted to be with anymore. As Brenda walked out of the house she pulled off her rings, slipping them into the bottom of her bag and she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

Sharon saw Brenda as she walked out Chief Pope's office. The blonde looked at her, something in her eyes that was between sadness and hopefulness, but Sharon looked away. She wanted to talk to Brenda, but she decided that she wouldn't. Instead, Sharon went up to her office, where she sat and tried to work on her final report for the case she had shared with Major Crimes. But working on the report only made her think about Brenda and how much she missed the blonde. She had to stop thinking about Brenda when she was supposed to be working, it was becoming a real problem of hers.

She had just started to concentrate on her work when she heard a knock at her door. She ran her fingers through her hair that she'd been playing with while writing and she sat up, her back straight against the chair. "Come in," she called out and the door slowly opened.

Brenda's head slightly popped into the room and then she opened the door the rest of the way. "Sharon, can I speak to you?"

Sharon nodded her head, smiling a bit because Brenda looked adorable when she was unsure. She cleared her throat and her mind from thoughts of Brenda's cuteness. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry," Brenda said quickly. "I'm sorry for whatever it is that I did that made you stop talking to me. I'm sorry," she said as she walked closer to Sharon's desk.

"Brenda, sit," Sharon said sternly; Brenda sat down, crossed her legs and fidgeted in her seat. She watched her for a second and then decided that she had to do this and it couldn't wait any longer. She moved closer to her desk, her hand moving back to her hair (a nervous habit of hers), twisting between her fingers as she looked at the blonde before sighing. "Brenda," she said slowly and then took another deep breath. "We need to set boundaries in our-" Sharon searched for a word.

"Relationship?" Brenda offered.

Sharon tilted her head, smiling lightly. "Yes, thank you; our relationship needs boundaries. We have to remain professional at work – which I'm sure we can both do." Sharon removed her glasses, and pulled all her hair to one side, massaging her neck with her free hand. "Flirting with me to get your way is unacceptable when we are at work. I know it's how you get things done, but it can't be like that between us." Brenda nodded her head, her eyes staying on Sharon. Sharon looked away, deciding she'd tell her everything, not leaving out a thing. "Besides the fact that it's inappropriate, it also made me feel a bit," she searched for a word, "manipulated. Do you understand?"

Brenda nodded and then cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to make you feel manipulated," she said sweetly, her eyelashes batting cutely, making Sharon smile. "Oh, Sharon," Brenda cooed, getting up and walking around to Sharon. She leaned against the desk and took Sharon's hands into her own. "I really am sorry," she said, leaning forward to press her lips on Sharon's forehead.

"I know you didn't," Sharon told her because she knew that she hadn't done it on purpose. "We'll have to have a meeting with HR at some point," Sharon said after they're quiet for a while. Brenda nodded and moved herself to Sharon's lap.

"So we're good?" Brenda asked, uncertain, but completely adorable.

Sharon pecked Brenda's lips. "We're getting there," she whispered on her lips and smiled when Brenda captured her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

"Hello," Sharon answered the house phone on the last ring as she hopped on one foot and put her shoe on the other.

"Hey, Mom," Junior greeted happily on the other line.

"Hey, baby," she said happily and sat down on the bed. "I'm running a bit late, can I call later?"

"I'll be quick. I'm just calling to let Lauren know I'll come get her tonight instead of tomorrow, so then she'll have more time and I'm not really doing anything. So, I guess around 7:30. Pass the message along for me, will you?"

"Sure, sure, I'll tell her." She reached for her bag and got up. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you tonight, Junior."

"Okay, Mom. See you," he said and then they ended their phone call.

Sharon rushed around her room, picking up her things and then quickly left, closing the door behind her. As she was knocking on Lauren's door, it pushed open and she saw Charlie sliding off of Lauren's lap, both of them wiping their lips. Sharon's eyes went wide for a second, but quickly she composed herself and straightened up. "Junior said he'll be here tonight to pick you up at 7:30. Okay... Well, I have to go to work. You two," she paused, shaking her head, "uh, you two behave. Brenda and I will be here before you leave."

"Mom, go to work, we'll be here when you get back," Lauren told her, walking to her and kissing her cheek.

"Okay, bye," Sharon said.

"Bye, Sharon," Charlie said, waving her fingers at her.

Sharon smiled at both of them and then rushed off to work. Once Sharon was at work, she headed up to her office, putting her things away and then checked on her squad before she headed down to Major Crimes. She needed to make sure Brenda would be ready on time to get to her house before the girls left and she also just wanted to see the blonde quickly. She rode the elevator to the floor Brenda was on and walked to the murder room, stopping when she saw the blonde leaning against Tao's desk. She allowed herself one look at the blonde's legs and then walked towards her.

"Chief, can I speak to you?"

Brenda's heart jumped out of her chest at the sound of Sharon's voice and she turned around, a big, toothy smile on her face. "Captain Raydor," she said and tried to tone down how happy she was. "Of course," she responded. She turned around to Tao and then he nodded, understanding. "Come to my office, Captain." Brenda walked to her office, Sharon following behind her. She stepped into her office, closed her blinds and then turned to Sharon and smiled as she walked over to the other woman.

"Hello, Brenda," Sharon said and smiled at the blonde who was grinning at her like an adorable fool.

"God, I missed you," Brenda breathed out when Sharon pulled her close to her body. "Is this a social visit or are you here on official business?"

"Social, but important," she said and Brenda hummed her response. "The girls are leaving tonight around 7:30. Meaning, we need to be out of here by 7:00," she pulled back and gave Brenda a serious look.

"I didn't drive in this morning," Brenda told her as Sharon leaned against the side of her desk, her ankles crossed.

"I'll meet you down here and we'll drive back to the house together; just be ready."

Brenda sat down in the chair closest to Sharon and put her hand on Sharon's thigh. "You think I could spend the night?"

Sharon smiled. "I'd like that. I'll cook you dinner and if you're good I'll even throw in some dessert, but you have to be ready on time." Sharon took Brenda's hand from her thigh, taking it into her hand and noticed the absence of her rings. She ran her finger over the bare finger, but didn't say anything about it, knowing Brenda would bring it up when she wanted to talk about it. "I'll see you later then," Sharon said, standing up. "Don't forget I will be coming..."

"I know, I know. I'll be ready," she said. Brenda stood from her seat, her hand on Sharon's back as she led Sharon to the door. "Thanks for comin' down here and tellin' me this. I really missed you," she admitted softly as Sharon turned around and faced her at the door.

Sharon placed a hand on Brenda's cheek, stroked it affectionately and then pressed her lips to Brenda's quickly, but Brenda tried to deepen the kiss. "We'll have plenty of time together this weekend," she told her and put her hand on the doorknob. "I'll be back later," she pressed her lips to hers again and then opened the door.

"Bye, Captain," Brenda called out and then watched as the Captain walked away, a big smile on her face and completely oblivious to how the guys were looking at her.

* * *

When Sharon arrived later on, Brenda wasn't ready – of course – so Sharon had to help her pack up and get her out of the office so they wouldn't be late. While they were in there, the guys sat outside the office, wondering why Sharon was always coming down. They were going back and forth with jokes about Sharon, everyone thinking the worst and then Flynn brought up a good point. "She has been a lot happier lately," he said after Provenza finished laughing.

Suddenly everyone was serious, all of them realizing the change in the chief the past week. "I doubt that has anything to do with the Wicked Witch," Provenza said.

"Flynn's got a point. Sharon even came here on her day off, with Brenda's niece, and the chief seemed to be happy that she was here," Tao told them as he tucked a pencil behind his ear.

"So what are you saying, they could actually be friends?"

"I don't think it's that unlikely," Gabriel said and got up, folder in hand, heading to Brenda's office.

The guys continued to talk, but he no longer heard what they were saying. He was about to knock on the door, but through the slight crack he saw something he knew he wasn't supposed to. The captain was putting a folder in the chief's big bag when Brenda moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck. He wasn't exactly sure if that's what she was doing, figuring that it could just be the angle he was at. But then Sharon turned around and pressed her lips to Brenda's, kissing her sweetly and David jumped back from the door. He quickly went back to his desk, trying to wrap his head around what he saw.

A few minutes went by and then the women emerged from the office. David noticed smiles on both women's faces. The other guys pretend to be doing work, shuffling papers and acting as if they weren't just gossiping and joking about the two women. David shook his head to himself, thinking what the guys would think if they really knew why the captain was there. Brenda said her goodnights, telling the guys to go home. They all just stare after them for a moment, wondering how she'd gotten Brenda to leave.

* * *

Sharon pulled up to her house and her two kids and Charlie were already outside sitting in the trunk of Junior's SUV. She parked her car and quickly got out, walking over the three of them and was pulled into a big hug by her son. He was a bit taller than she was in her heels, muscular and neatly shaved. Junior squeezed his mom and then they separated.

"You're late," Junior said sternly.

Sharon smirked lightly and then looked at her son; it had been months since she'd seen him and she really missed him. "You look good," she said to him with a smile.

"So do you," Junior said and closed the lift-gate after the girls got out.

"What have I told you about lying to your mother?"

Junior smiled warmly at her. "You do. You look happy," he said and then his eyes moved over to Brenda. "Hello," he said sweetly, waving his fingers at her.

Sharon quickly turned to Brenda, realizing he hadn't met her yet. "Come," she said urging Brenda to come over and she did. "Junior, this is Brenda," she smiled a little, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"It's very nice to meet you," Brenda said, her famous smile in place.

"Likewise," Junior said and then turned from the girls then back to the women. "Charlie's told me about you, but you're far more beautiful than she said." That earned him a slight blush from the blonde and Charlie throwing something at him.

"Why thank you," Brenda finally said.

"Can you get your gay ass in this car so we can go?" Lauren called out as she leaned against the car door, impatiently waiting.

"Yeah you guys should go," Sharon agreed, looking at her watch.

"Can't wait to get rid of us, huh?" Junior said, a bit of teasing in his voice. He smirked and then Sharon rolled her eyes and then leaned in to hug him goodbye.

"You guys better behave yourselves," Sharon said to all of them as she hugged him.

"You, too," he said to her and then pulled away, smirking again.

Sharon ignored him and walked over to Lauren, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Mom, I'll be back in a few days," Lauren said, but allowed her mom to hug her a few seconds longer.

"I know. You guys call if you need anything." She moved back and smiled at Lauren. "Take a lot of pictures."

"I always do," Lauren said and then checked her bag for the camera her sister had given her last Christmas. It was in there, along with a load of other things she knew she'd be wanting to use every day. She smiled at her mom one last time and then hopped into the backseat of the car.

"What, no hug for me?" Charlie asked, a big grin on her face as she walked away from Brenda and towards Sharon.

Sharon hugged Charlie back when she hugged her. Then, with final goodbyes they left and Sharon and Brenda made their way to the inside of the house. Sharon toed her heels off and then left them by the door, putting her bag on the little table by the door. She sighed with relief as she unbuttoned her blazer, slipping it off. She smiled when she saw Brenda put her shoes next her own, leaving her big bag on the floor. Then, she removed her cardigan and sauntered into the kitchen; Sharon followed.

"So do I still get dessert?" Brenda asked, a smile bright on her face as she leaned over the island, her fingers tracing the circular design.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Sharon asked, wrapping her arms around Brenda's midsection and leaning over, placing kisses on her neck. She missed this.

"Mmm," she hummed sweetly, lost in the moment as Sharon's lips moved against her neck. She craned her neck further, offering more to Sharon.

Sharon nuzzled into her neck and then took a playful nip at her neck. "I've got to make dinner," she said and then placed one last kiss on the blonde's neck.

Brenda took a deep breath and lowered her head. She could feel her blood boiling in her body. It had been too many days since she'd last been alone with Sharon outside work and dinner was the last thing on her mind. She turned around and pulled Sharon back to her. "I had a big lunch," she told her and kissed Sharon's shoulder, licked the length of her neck and sucked on the bottom of her jaw.

Sharon moaned and closed her eyes. "What about dessert?"

Brenda started unbuttoning Sharon's shirt as she moved her kisses down to her breast. Sharon pushed Brenda's head against her, her chest rising and falling quickly as the blonde continued to remove her shirt. "You're all I wanna have in my mouth," Brenda murmured on Sharon's breast and felt the woman tremble against her. Brenda smirked and then ran her tongue over the exposed flesh of Sharon's breasts. Sharon moaned and pushed her chest farther up. Brenda threw the shirt to the floor and then pulled Sharon's bra down, not bothering to remove it completely.

"You sure?" Sharon asked her breathlessly and then moaned deeply when Brenda's tongue swept across her nipple, causing it to stand at attention. Brenda hummed her response against her breast and that sent a shiver down her spine. "There's cake," Sharon said and the blonde shook her head. She gently bit on Sharon's breast and Sharon felt her knees buckle. "Chocolate syrup," Sharon moaned out and saw brown eyes flash with something as she looked up at her.

"Get it," Brenda told her and Sharon took a deep breath. Then, Sharon went and got the bottle of chocolate syrup. Brenda smirked when Sharon handed her the bottle. "_Amoretti Swiss chocolate syrup_, of course you wouldn't just hand me a Hershey's bottle."

"Tastes better," Sharon explained.

Brenda grinned and changed their positions so Sharon was leaning against the island."I'll be the judge of that," she said and put a small dot on Sharon's throat to test it. She licked slowly, letting the taste linger on her tongue. She moaned and looked up into Sharon's eyes.

Sharon licked her lips that were growing dry. "Good?" she barely got out clearly. She was flushed; the sound of Brenda moaning, the look in her eyes as she savored the delicious sauce, all of that plus her own arousal was making her blood boil beneath her skin.

"Delicious," Brenda purred and put more chocolate syrup on Sharon. She watched as it slowly rolled down the hollow of her throat, down her chest and then licked it up before it was able to reach her breasts. Sharon bit into her lip, moaning and squeezing her fist tightly. "Wanna taste?" Brenda asked as she poured more onto her creamy skin. Sharon only nodded. Brenda licked the chocolate syrup from Sharon's neck with the tip of her tongue and then moved to the woman's mouth. She trailed her tongue across Sharon's lips and moaned when Sharon sucked her tongue into her mouth.

They both moaned, tasting the rich chocolate and each other's lust. Sharon slid her hand under Brenda's shirt and pulled her closer to her, slightly digging her nails into her. They nipped at each other's lips, caressed each other's tongue and assaulted each other's mouth right there against the kitchen island. Brenda pulled away first, breathless, mouth stained with chocolate, lips plump from being sucked on. "Take me to bed," she husked and Sharon smirked, grabbing the chocolate syrup and pulling Brenda up the stairs with her.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

_Thursday_

Charlie woke up to the sound of Junior on the phone yelling at someone. She turned to Lauren, who was still sleeping, and because it was four in the morning and she knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, she got up. She went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, the shirt she'd fallen asleep in looked crumpled and she herself looked tired. She shrugged and then quickly washed her face.

She knocked on the door to Junior's side of their connecting rooms. The yelling stopped and then he opened the door. "Did I wake you?" he asked, covering the phone. Charlie nodded and walked past him and into his room. He left the door open and went to the window seat he was sitting at and she lied on his bed. "Ashley, I'll call you back later."

Charlie turned to him after he hung up. "Sister?" He nodded. "When do I finally get to meet this _horrible_ sister?"

Junior got up and lied down on the other side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Family week," he told her.

"Family week?"

"Yes. Ashley comes home from New York during the summer for work or whatever it is that she uses for an excuse. The first week she's here is family week and we all spend the week together. Mom loves it so I come home for it, but I don't really care too much for the koombya-let's sit around the camp fire-crap. Ashley loves it, too. Everyone who knows my family thinks Lauren's closer to mom than any of us, but it's really Ashley. It's ridiculous how much she spoils her twenty-four year old daughter, but she doesn't seem to think so. And Lauren," he turned and faced Charlie, "she gets so jealous. Just wait until family week. You're going to be there, right? Because you have to come as well."

"Of course. I bet she isn't even half as bad as you make her seem."

Junior scoffed. "What we talked about on Skype the other day – when I told you about that stunt she pulled to get me to drive to New York all the way from Florida – that wasn't even her at her worst. She's terrible. I'm not even saying that as her brother. She pulls people in, have them think she's some sweetheart, and then when she's done using them, she throws them away like yesterday's trash. She's like that with everyone, everyone but mom and aunt Susan. You'll see."

The bed dipped and Charlie and Junior turned their heads to see Lauren getting on the bed. "Are y'all in here trashing Ashley?"

"You know you hate her, too," Junior said as he made room for her on the king-sized bed.

"I do not hate her," she exclaimed. "She's my sister – I love her. We actually get along most of the time," she said, the lat part being directed to Charlie as she took the space between the two of them.

"Except when she's stealing all mommy's attention," he teased.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You think mom's gonna invite Brenda to family week?" Lauren asked, facing her brother.

Junior ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked back at the ceiling. "I don't know. Apparently she was dating some chick and the first of us to know was Charlie and she's not even one of her kids."

"That might not even be true," Lauren interrupted.

"It is. Trust me; I'm usually right about these things," Charlie pointed out.

"She is," Junior pointed out. "And I spoke with Aunt Elizabeth right after you told me last night and she confirmed it. Two years almost," he told her. "And we didn't even know about her."

"But we've met Brenda already."

"You met Aunt Brenda as my aunt and your mother's colleague, and he met her because we were leaving and she was with your mom."

"So it's all about if she wants Ashley to meet her," Junior finished. "Has it even been that long? Are they serious? I can't believe I was right about Mom swinging both ways."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"My aunt seems to be in deep. She's been different these past few days I've been here. At first all I noticed was the tension between her and Uncle Fritz..."

"Her husband," Lauren supplied.

"... But then I realized the smiling – and not just her normal smile, but she's always smiling. Well, except that day we were leaving and she and Sharon had a fight or whatever, but once they worked it out she was all smiles again. And she has that look."

"What look now?" Lauren asked, rolling her eyes.

Charlie pushed her and continued. "You ever seen that look that someone has when they're falling in love and it's like the best thing that ever happened to them?"

Lauren knew exactly what she was talking about and so did Junior. They shared a knowing look and then they both smiled widely. "We know it," Lauren said. "I think it's serious," she said happily.

"I hope," Junior said. "It's about time Mom found someone to make her happy. I love the woman, but I don't think I can take much more of her passive aggressive attitude when she's dealing with a bad break up – It's the worst thing ever."

"You think she's already told Ashley? Do you think she told her about the other woman?" Lauren asked out of the blue, sitting up and looking at her brother.

Junior turned to Charlie. "What did I tell you? She's jealous," he said nodding his head towards Lauren.

Lauren threw a pillow at him. "I'm serious."

"I know. Why don't you just ask Ashley?"

Lauren got up from the bed and sat at the bay window, looking at the water front view that Junior insisted they spend extra money to get. "What am I supposed to say? - Oh, hey. I was just wondering if Mom told you she's gone totally gay on us – I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Does it really matter if she told her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," the two Raydors exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if she did. Ashley and Mom have this weird bond that I'll never understand."

"I'm calling Mom," Lauren said and got up.

"For what?" Junior asked, but Lauren ignored him and went into the next room. He sighed and turned his head to Charlie. "She'll never give this up."

"Probably not," Charlie said.

"Are the two of you finally together or what?" Junior asked quietly. Charlie gaped at him. "Don't give me that look. You've been after my sis since you met her; I knew ever since I introduced you two."

"I have not," she denied, blushing furiously.

"Don't lie to me – you aren't any good at it. I've known you for how long now," he paused, "four years almost. That's four years of living in the house next to yours, four years of getting to know you while I went to college in the worst state ever, and four years of knowing when you're lying."

"Georgia is not the worst state ever."

"Spill, Charlie."

"You know how she is," Charlie said, sighing. "She's so hot and cold. She likes me, but that's all I know for sure. You know she's weird about certain things, so I just take what I can get." Charlie smirked.

"Gross," Junior said, rolling off the bed. "You two need to figure your crap out already."

"She didn't answer," Lauren called from the next room.

"She's probably still sleeping," Charlie said. "It's ridiculously early. Only idiots like us are up at this time."

"Or she might be swimming," Junior said.

"I guess," she said and lied down on the bed, throwing an arm over Charlie.

* * *

"Harder," Sharon panted as she rolled her hips up, her clit seeking more friction.

Brenda leaned down on her hands and rolled her hips harder and quicker. She'd never done this before, which is expected when you've never been with another woman, but she was realizing she really enjoyed it. She pushed down harder, her body trembling as her sensitive clit rubbed against the captain's center. "Oh my," she moaned as she shuddered, her orgasm close to her.

"God," Sharon finished Brenda's moan with her own. She put her hands on Brenda's hips, rolling her just the way she needed it, digging her nails into Brenda's back the way Brenda liked it. "So close," she whispered, her breath ragged.

Brenda looked down at Sharon; her body was flushed and sweaty and Brenda thought she looked beautiful like that. She smiled and ducked her head, placing a kiss on her lips before they both let out shaky breaths, moaning against each other's mouths. Brenda fell down, her arms giving out on her, but Sharon put her hands on her hips, helping her rotate her them.

"Oh, fuck," Sharon hissed, her body shuddering as her orgasm hit her out of nowhere. "Ahhh," she moaned in Brenda's ear and then Brenda was coming along with her as they continued to rub against each other. They continued that until they were both too tiered to move.

"Wow," Brenda said breathlessly into the crook of Sharon's sweaty neck.

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it. Honey, I haven't had that many orgasms at once since...well, ever." Sharon moaned and tightened her hold around the smaller woman.

"Mmm,"Brenda purred and kissed Sharon's neck. "Me neither," she told her and smiled. "I can't believe you've kept me up all night when we need to go to work."

"What can I say, I missed you these past few days. It's not my fault chocolate gets you all horny."

"You planned that, Sharon Raydor, and you know it." Brenda felt Sharon laughing against her and she sat up to look at her. Sharon was smiling, a little giddy, and Brenda thought it was adorable. She smiled and pecked the other woman's lips. "You should feel bad for usin' my weakness against me like that."

Sharon slid her hands up Brenda's back and brought them to rest on her shoulders. "Don't try to act like you're innocent, because you could've stopped, but you didn't." Sharon pecked her lips and grinned happily. "I'm not complaining, though."

Brenda lied back down atop Sharon and closed her. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to get any sleep now."

Sharon looked over to the clock and sighed. It was almost five and she usually got up at 6:15 to get ready for work. "How about we just go ahead and get up and have some breakfast? Then, we can shower and drive to your house so you can changed and pick up your car."

"_We_ could cook?" Brenda popped open one eye. "I don't cook," she told her.

Sharon rolled them over, lying the blonde flat against the mattress. "I'm going to have to change that. I'll teach you," she told her as she smiled down at her. "Come on. First lesson starts now." She rolled over, getting off the bed.

Brenda growled lowly as she got up, stretching her tired muscles. They went and cleaned up quickly and then came back into the bedroom.

"I have nothing to wear," she said and felt a robe hit her head. "Ouch," she exclaimed.

"That did not hurt," Sharon said as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Brenda slid the robe on. "Ooh, this is so soft." She rubbed her hands down the cotton robe. "And it's so cute," she cooed.

"I saw it and thought of you," she told her as she put on her own robe and Brenda beamed. "But don't expect me to get you anything pink ever again." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and then turned to Brenda. "Ever!"

Brenda walked around to the other side of the bed and threw her arms around Sharon's neck. "You're amazin'," she told her as she pecked her soft lips.

"So are you, but let's go before we end up back in that bed," Sharon said as her fingers traced the outline of her neck.

"Fine," Brenda whined and pulled away. "This better be some good breakfast."

"Stop fussing and get in the kitchen," Sharon said. She lightly pushed Brenda out of the room and to the stairs.

They went into the kitchen and both of them washed their hands before Sharon went into the fridge to see what she had. Brenda watched from the kitchen island as Sharon tapped her finger against her chin and moved things around in the fridge. Brenda took the time to look at Sharon's long runner's legs and toned thighs that were visible from under the short robe. She caught herself smiling, her eyes meeting Sharon's and she realized she'd been caught. She blushed furiously, smiling brightly as she ducked her head back down.

Sharon closed the fridge and turned to fully face Brenda. "You have the most beautiful smile," she said, watching Brenda's blush deepen. "Come here," Sharon said, a small smile gracing her beautiful features.

"Who would've guessed Sharon Raydor could sweet talk a girl," Brenda said, her accent thick and her voice soft and sweet.

"Oh, shut up." Sharon pulled her close to her body. "You haven't even heard anything yet." Sharon murmured and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Brenda's smiling lips.

Brenda sighed and leaned her forehead against Sharon's. "Is it crazy that I haven't felt this good," she sighed, "ever?"

Sharon shook her head. "No, it's not crazy, not crazy at all." She stroked the side of Brenda's face with the palm of her hand as she looked into her big brown eyes. "I feel the same way," she admitted. "I like having someone here that understands things I have to deal with." She sighed and looked away. There was so much she wanted to say, but it seemed too soon. She didn't want to push Brenda away. So she didn't say it. Instead, she pecked her lips. "Let's make breakfast now."

Brenda nodded, but she could tell there was something else she wanted to say. But Brenda knew better than to push. "What are we makin'?" Brenda asked.

Sharon, for moment was silent, looking in the cabinets and fridge until she pulled out a glass jar of strawberry preserves. She put them on the island beside Brenda and looked at it for a moment. Then, she turned to the blonde that was looking at her with a skeptical look on her face. "Stuffed French toast," she said and turned on her heels, going back to the fridge. "Come get this," she said, holding out a package of cream cheese.

"What's that for?" Brenda asked, looking at it like it was something she'd never seen before.

Sharon, with milk, eggs and butter in her hands, turned and shook her head disbelievingly. "You're going to mix it with the preserves, and then we are going to stuff the bread with it. Go ahead and open up the jar and the cream cheese," she told her as she sat the things down. She got out the stand mixer and set it up on the island next to Brenda.

"You want me to put it in there?" Brenda asked. Sharon measured out the right amount and left it next to Brenda. Sharon hummed, nodding her head and Brenda poured the preserves.

"The cream cheese as well, and then mix it until it's all together." Sharon got the rest of the preserves and put them away. She got a bowl and a whisk, rinsing the materials then heading back to the island. She looked at Brenda quickly, smiling at how adorable she looked. She used the whisk to whip the ingredients together in a bowl and then she felt Brenda's hands on her waist. She turned her head, smiling and leaned in for a kiss.

Brenda's lips tasted of the strawberry preserves and the cream cheese, both sweet and a little bitter. Brenda smiled when she felt Sharon turn around to face her, keeping their lips together while she turned. Brenda liked this—the kissing Sharon, the being around her, simply knowing that there was someone who could make her happy—it felt amazing and she was already used to it. She smiled, pulling away from the kiss. She watched Sharon slowly open her eyes and then she pecked her lips again, holding her lips against hers. Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda and then smiled happily against her lips.

"I love how it feels to be in your arms," she murmured and Sharon hummed. "Feels perfect," she admitted in a faint whisper.

Sharon leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away. "Stop distracting me," she said, smiling sweetly. She got the loaf of French bread and a knife. "You want to do the cutting or the stuffing?"

"You cut," Brenda said, leaning over the island, her blonde hair spilling over her shoulder. She smiled at Sharon sweetly when she looked over to her, and then she watched as the auburn-haired woman started to cut thick slices of bread, also making pockets in them. Brenda thought Sharon looked good in the kitchen, but then again, Brenda thought she looked good anywhere. She liked the way Sharon gracefully moved around, doing everything so perfectly. She even made cutting bread look like some type of art when she did it and Brenda wanted to learn all Sharon could teach her.

"Did you hear me?"

Brenda heard Sharon speaking and jumped slightly, realizing she must have started daydreaming again. "Huh?" Brenda asked, sounding lost, but cute.

Sharon smiled. "I said you can stuff them now. You just need to put a spoonful of the filling in each slice," she told her as she slid the plate with the bread on it.

Brenda nodded, but when she tried to push the filling through the first slice she felt like she was about to rip the bread in half. She pouted, looking at Sharon with big eyes. "I think I might need a little help with this."

Sharon put the pan on the stove, but didn't turn it on. She turned to look at the blonde. Her brown eyes were big and sparkling and Sharon found yet another weakness when it came to the blonde. She walked over and took the spoon from the blonde and put her left hand over hers, holding the bread delicately. "Like this," she told her softly and spooned in the filling. She put the spoon down and went to remove her hand, but found herself rubbing the place where her wedding rings were before. She cleared her throat and dropped the blonde's hand. "I think you can handle the rest," she said and walked away.

Brenda turned her head to Sharon, but the woman just looked away, straightening her back. Brenda frowned a little and turned back to the french toast, messing up on the first, but she was sure Sharon wouldn't notice.

They finished making the french toast, barely speaking to one another and Brenda wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Sharon didn't really seem like the type of woman who liked talking about her problems, so Brenda didn't see how asking her what was wrong would help. And she was pretty sure that it had something to do with the missing rings, but she didn't know what exactly. She hated not knowing; it was something she was not too familiar with.

Brenda kept thinking about it until she sat down at the table with Sharon. She looked up at her, squinting her eyes slightly like she could quite see something. "I took them off Tuesday," Brenda blurted out.

Sharon's eyes went wide for a moment and then she straightened up, composing herself again. " Hmm. I noticed," she told her as she put her fork down.

"Is that what's wrong?" Brenda asked her, her voice much softer than before.

"What's wrong," she repeated and then shook her head. "No. It just made me think of something, but it's nothing."

Brenda reached out and took Sharon's hand into hers. "It's obviously somethin' 'cause your mood's gone all," Brenda scrunched up her nose, "_bleh_," she finished. She really had been spending a lot of time talking to her niece, so much that she was starting to pick up little things she said. "I want to know," she said sweetly.

"Why'd you take them off?" Sharon asked, her finger tracing the empty finger again.

"I told you that my marriage is over and I meant it. There's no reason for me to keep them on when I know that there's no way he and I will end up back together. He left and he knows it's over and I've already moved on..."

"I don't want to be the reason your marriage ends. I know what things like this do to the third person and I would hate to be the cause of that pain that Agent Howard will feel because of this. It's not pretty; it hurts and I would feel terrible if I went and did what I hated be done to me."

"Oh, Sharon," Brenda cooed. "Look at me," she said, running her fingers against Sharon's hand. "This is different. My marriage was over before this happened. Fritz and I both ignored the signs, but we've had problems for a while. You and I have nothin' to do with him. We both know what we wanted and for so long we ignored that, me because I was married and you because of whatever your reason. But there was always somethin' there... And, and, and Fritz and I would've ended up separatin' even if you and I weren't..." Brenda paused, looking for the right words. But she couldn't find them and trailed off with a sound coming from her throat. Brenda stood up and walked around, sitting on Sharon's lap, resting her head on Sharon's chest, looking up at Sharon with starry eyes. "Smile," she whispered and Sharon did. "There we go."

Sharon leaned down and pecked her lips. "Stop being so freaking cute." Brenda smiled, her eyes glowing as she placed kisses on her lips, her cheeks and her nose. Sharon felt herself smiling widely and rubbed her hand up and down Brenda's thigh. "You make me very happy, so happy that it scares me."

Brenda cupped her cheek. "There's no reason to be scared," she said sweetly. "I won't hurt you," she whispered. Sharon pulled her down for one last kiss before they finished their breakfasts. She could only hope that was the truth.

* * *

"Come on or we're going to be late," Sharon called out from the doorway of Brenda's house.

"I'm comin'," Brenda called from the bedroom. But Brenda wasn't coming. Brenda was still wearing Sharon's sweats and t-shirt, looking in her closet for something to wear, not wanting to take off the other woman's clothes. She'd already packed enough clothes to last her until Monday and the bag with all of those things was already in Sharon's car. But she still wasn't dressed for work.

"Brenda Leigh Johnson, if you don't get out here right..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Give me one more minute," she whined. She pulled out a navy blue dress and a pair of nude slingbacks. She quickly took off the clothes and put on the dress. Once dressed, she grabbed her shoes and headed out of the room.

"Finally!" Sharon looked down at the blonde's bare feet and sighed. "Put your shoes on, Brenda." Brenda, with her hand on the wall, put her shoes on quickly. Then she looked up at Sharon, walking out of her house. Sharon gave her a small smile and then pulled the door shut, pushing away all her anxiety as she looked over the blonde. "You look nice," she told her as the blonde locked the door.

Brenda turned her head. "Nice? I'm sure you can do better than that, baby," the blonde said sweetly, eyelashes batting.

Sharon smirked and took her time to appreciate the way the simple dress molded to her curves, showed off her legs and showed just the right amount of cleavage. "You look beautiful," she said, smiling.

"Thank you," Brenda said carefully.

"Now we really have to go," she said, walking to the car. "Come on."

Brenda followed her to the car. The two of them had already agreed to take Sharon's car and just leave Brenda's at the house. Brenda got into Sharon's car and the other woman quickly pulled off. They rode in silence for a while, but then Sharon turned in her seat, facing Sharon. Sharon, in return, quickly glanced at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Tomorrow there's this restaurant opening, the owner is a friend of Flynn and he invited us all to come. I was wonderin' if you'd like to go with me," Brenda said, fidgeting.

Sharon turned to her once they were at the stop light. "You want me to go to dinner with you and your squad?"

Brenda shook her head. "No. The guys aren't going; they've all come up with some reason they can't but the owner's offer still stands. I want to go with you; it'll just be us. I wanna spend time with you outside of the house and just have a good time."

Sharon started driving again, after an impatient car behind her blew its horn. "I'd love to then."

"Great!" Brenda squeaked.

A few minutes later Sharon's phone started to ring, a ring that let her know she was receiving a personal call. "Can you see who that is? It might be the girls," she said.

Brenda reached into the other woman's purse and pulled out the phone. She looked at the screen and then to Sharon. "It's someone named Danny." Sharon turned to the blonde quickly, taking the phone from her and pressing the ignore button. "I guess you didn't wanna talk," Brenda said lightly. Sharon hummed, ending the conversation.

When Sharon parked the car, Brenda turned to her and took her hand. "Do you want to meet up for lunch again?" Sharon asked.

"I'll come up to you. It's my turn," she informed her as she took Sharon's hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing it.

Sharon smiled. "One last kiss," she whispered before capturing Brenda's lips. The blonde moaned softly, the sound ringing in her ears. Brenda sucked Sharon's bottom lip into her mouth, tasting coffee and lipstick on her lips. Sharon took her hand from Brenda's and brought it to her cheek, caressing it as she kissed her tenderly.

Brenda pulled away first, flushed. "I can't wait until I can spend hours kissing you."

Sharon pecked her lips. "Not much longer," she told her as they both fixed their lipstick.

A few minutes later and they were in the elevator, trying not to stand too close to one another. Brenda saw that the elevator was a floor away from hers, but she didn't want to separate form the other woman, but she had to. She turned to Sharon and smiled, pulling her bag up on her shoulder. Sharon mouthed 'see you later' and Brenda nodded, her smile bright and contagious. Brenda saw Sharon's lips curve up right before she exited the elevator.

When she walked in, all the guys looked up at her quickly and then back at the white board. "Mornin'," she chirped.

"Morning, Chief," they all chimed in.

"What are y'all lookin' at?" Brenda asked, walking in further.

"Flynn's dating life," Provenza said. "These poor ladies all have a chance to go on a date with him."

"What are y'all runnin', a datin' service 'ere?"

"No, Chief," Flynn said, moving to take the pictures down.

"We've already picked for him, Ma'am," Julio informed her, smirking.

"Who'd you pick?" Brenda asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Provenza took a photo from his desk and held it up so she could see. "She looks like..."

"The Wicked Witch," Provenza finished, looking at the picture of the woman who could be Sharon's twin.

"Lieutenant, what have I told you about addressin' Captain Raydor by her name?" Brenda glared at the older man.

"Uh, sorry, Chief," Provenza said, holding back an eye roll.

Brenda nodded her head, looking from Provenza to Flynn. Flynn took the photo from Provenza and put it on top of the pile and threw them all in the trash. He looked back at the chief, shrugging and then he smiled. "You're glowing, Chief."

"Glowin'?" Brenda asked, her eyebrow raised.

Julio and Gabriel both shook their heads, telling Flynn not to go there, but he ignored them both. "Yeah, it looks good on you."

"Why on Earth would I be glowin'?" Brenda asked.

"Well, I don't know..." Flynn stopped when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor and he turned his head to see Captain Raydor striding in, her hair swaying with every purposeful step she took. Flynn turned his attention back to the chief and wasn't surprised when he caught her smiling at the other woman.

He and the guys had spoken about the two of them the day before after they had left. Gabriel had suggested they drop it, but the rest of them were too curious to do that. They discussed the way their chief seemed to perk up when the captain came by, smiling and watching her as she walked away. At first, they didn't think anything of it, but then when the captain got her to leave work early the day before something sparked inside their minds. Buzz had decided to just go home and so had Gabriel, but the rest of them stayed a little while longer. Tao pointed out to them that the chief was no longer wearing her wedding rings, something the others hadn't noticed. He also brought up a small hickey he spotted on the woman's neck. Flynn, who wasn't ashamed of the time he spent looking at either women, pointed out that Sharon also had a few hickeys of her. Sharon's were hardly noticeable, though. It all made sense to him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was pretty sure something was going on, and by the end of the night, the other guys agreed.

"Captain Raydor, what brings you down here?" Brenda asked, a smile plastered on her face.

Sharon looked down to her pocket and back at the chief. She nodded her head towards the doorway and crooked her finger, telling the blonde to follow her. Then she walked away, Brenda following her, her bag and coffee mug left at the desk she stood beside.

"What happened?" Brenda asked.

"Nothing." She reached into her pocket and pulled out Brenda's phone. "You never took your phone back from me earlier, and I didn't want to have to explain to them why I had it."

Brenda took the phone. "Thank you," she said sweetly and Sharon nodded. Sharon was about to leave, but Brenda put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Do you think I have a _glow_?" Sharon raised her eyebrow, a slight smirk forming on her lips. "Lieutenant Flynn seems to think I'm glowin'."

Sharon quickly pecked her lips. "You are glowing, but it suits you. I have to go, but I'll see you later for lunch."

Brenda smiled happily and then walked back in. The guys quieted down and she decided to just head into her office and see what work she could get done.

Around twelve Brenda's phone vibrated on her desk. She eagerly grabbed it, seeing it was a text message.

_Sorry. I can't have lunch w/you. I have a meeting with Chief Pope that I completely forgot about. __– _S

_Really? I was looking forward to it – B_

_I'll make it up to you tonight. I'll make dinner and we'll watch a movie. How's that sound? __–_ S

_Only if you let me help... I enjoyed making breakfast with you. __– _B

_Deal. I'll talk to you later. __–_ S

Brenda read the text and put her phone down, sighing as she went back to her paperwork she had been working on.

* * *

_Can you put $ in my account? Plz __– C_

_For what? __– B_

Charlie rolled her eyes at her phone. She could just ask her parents, but she was leaving them as a last resort, knowing she'd have to practically beg them for it. Brenda, while she may ask too many questions for Charlie's liking, she would usually be more than happy to give to her if she could. Charlie decided being honest might be the best way to get what she wanted and slid her phone back open to text her back.

_Shopping – C_

_Did you ask your mama and daddy? __–_ B

_Please aunt Brenda. __–_ C

_Just this once. Don't ask again while you're out there – B_

_Thanks aunt Brenda – C_

Charlie tucked her phone back into her pocket and turned the car radio up. Lauren and her both started singing along with the music. After a while, Junior joined in and the rest of the car ride was spent singing along with the latest pop music. By the time they had arrived at the mall, Lauren had got a few good pictures of the three of them, some of things outside of the car, and a lot of pictures she was sure she'd be deleting once she looked at them.

"Is that the camera Ashley gave you?" Junior asked while she snapped a picture of him walking through the door.

"Yup," she responded absently, snapping a few random pictures. Ashley once told her that anything had the opportunity to be the object of a great photograph and Lauren apparently believed that as well.

"So we're back to this? Is this all you two talk about? I'm sure Ashley doesn't spend this much time talking about the two of you."

"We're not talking about her," Lauren said. "We're talking about a camera," said Lauren, snapping a picture of Charlie.

"I'm about to break that camera," Charlie told her. "I told you about taking pictures of me without warning me first."

Lauren rolled her eyes and tucked her camera into her bag. "Can we eat? I'm freaking starving."

"Why is eating always the first thing you want to do in a mall?"

"'Cause she's a fat ass," Junior said.

"Fuck you." Lauren walked away from the two of them and towards the escalator that led to the second floor.

Charlie and Junior followed. Lauren went straight to Sbarro, deciding for them that they were having pizza. Once they all had their pizza, Junior led them to a table and Charlie and Lauren sat next to each other, Junior across from them at the round table.

"That guy is totally checking you out," Charlie said around her pizza.

"And he's cute," Lauren said, spotting the guy that was eyeing her brother. "No, don't turn around you idiot," she said when Junior was about to turn around and look.

"Oh my God. He's coming this way," Charlie said, looking down at her plate.

Junior looked up when he felt the presence of someone else. His dazzling smile was in place as his eyes quickly took in the sight in front of him. The man looked like he'd fallen straight off of a Hollister bag. His blonde hair was short, his eyes a light gray-blue color and he had an obviously fit body.

"Hi," he greeted, dimples in his cheeks. "I'm Anthony and my friends and I," he pointed to the two equally attractive men, "are visiting for the week. We're going to this club tomorrow night and wanted to know if you'd be interested in joining us." He licked his lips, his eyes traveling over Junior's exposed biceps.

Lauren snickered and Charlie nudged her under the table.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What?" Lauren almost yelled out and then covered her mouth.

Anthony looked at Lauren and then back at Junior. He wrote his number on a napkin and then slid it over to Junior. "Call me if you change your mind," he said and then he was gone.

"What the hell! You better call him."

"Mom would not like it if I were to go out while I was supposed to be with you two."

"First off: I do not need a babysitter. Secondly: Grow a pair. And last, but certainly not least: He's like oozing hotness. You better call."

"I'll think about it," he said and Lauren knew it was the best she'd get.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Brenda. She hadn't picked up a case. Instead, she spent the whole day working on more paperwork than she even knew she had. But that's what you get when you put it off until the last minute. Then, she went up to Internal Affairs and surprised Sharon by being ready first, which at any other time might have been good, but Sharon wasn't ready or even close to being ready to go. So for an hour she watched Sharon work diligently, her glasses perched on her nose and her pen between her teeth every now and then. When they finally did get home they immediately went to the sofa, falling down on it and looking out of the window. They were exhausted.

Brenda took off her and Sharon's shoes and then led her upstairs and to the bathroom. In the shower she washed Sharon's hair for her, the two of them kissing when they got the chance. Sharon was more than happy to repay the favor and wash Brenda's hair and Brenda loved the way Sharon's fingers massaged her scalp, soothing her and washing away all the stress she accumulated throughout the day. They finished their shower, barely wanting to get out of the hot shower, but once they were in comfortable clothes and cooking together, they were happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This chapter contains sex between a seventeen year old and a nineteen year old. Just so you know. Seventeen is a legal consenting age... yup.**

15.

_Friday_

"Okay, sweetheart. Be safe and remember to call if you need anything." Sharon zipped up Brenda's dress with her free hand and then smiled at her. "And tell your brother to text me," she said to Lauren.

"Okay, Mom. Get off the phone and go on your date," Lauren told her. "Bye, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye," she said and hung up the phone.

"You look amazing," Brenda purred as she put her arms around Sharon's neck.

"So do you; red really suits you," Sharon said pulling Brenda to her.

"I knew you'd like it," she said placing a kiss on her cheek. Ever since that interview with the mayor, Brenda knew Sharon liked the way she looked in red. "We don't wanna be late, sweetie," Brenda told her pulling away.

"So that's what you're calling me now?" Sharon asked, a smirk forming as she went to grab her purse from the chair.

Brenda smiled. She'd been calling her that a lot lately, along with 'baby'. "I think it's kinda," she tilted her head, "cute. Don't you?" Sharon hummed her response and Brenda smiled cutely, grabbing Sharon's car keys so they could go.

Sharon turned the light off and put her hand on the small of Brenda's back, walking her out of the room. She took the keys from Brenda, and after making sure the lights and everything else were off, she drove downtown to the restaurant. It was on a corner close to the ocean, great views from every window and had both an elegant and home-like feel to it. They were seated quickly at a table next to the window, where they could see the people walking by on the boardwalk. Sharon ordered Asparagus Penne Pasta with Shrimp and Brenda ordered the Rigatoni Barese.

"You want to taste?" Brenda asked a little while after they started eating.

Sharon scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't eat beef," Sharon told her as she lifted her glass to her lips.

"I think it's pork," Brenda said, looking at the sausage, lifting it with her fork.

"I don't eat pork either. I don't eat meat," she told her and then forked some of her pasta.

Brenda raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you eat a hamburger the other night? And you're eating shrimp right now."

"I ate a veggie burger," she told her. "And I eat seafood. I'm not a vegetarian; I'm a pescatarian." She'd tried with vegetarianism, but couldn't quite stick with it.

"A pesca... what?"

"I eat seafood," she told her.

"That's gonna be a problem," Brenda said.

Sharon crossed her legs under the table. "You can't be serious."

Brenda smiled. "I don't mean it'll be an actual problem. But it'll be strange."

"Why?" Sharon asked as she continued to eat.

Brenda shrugged. "So does that mean when I eat meat you won't kiss me because..." Brenda trailed off, not knowing what she was trying to say.

"Is that's what's wrong?" Brenda blushed slightly and Sharon, unable to resist kissing Brenda when she looked unbelievably adorable, leaned in and kissed Brenda, taking her by surprise. When she pulled back Brenda was smiling, which caused Sharon to smile a little as she moved back in her seat. "That answer your question?"

All Brenda could do was smile brightly, looking at Sharon with starry eyes.

* * *

"Mom said text her," Lauren told her brother when he came out of the bathroom.

"You told her?"

"No. She's too busy getting ready for her first date with Brenda for me to tell her that her son might finally be getting some ass."

Junior threw a pillow at Lauren. "I'm not going to sleep with him or anyone else for that matter. And what do you mean first date?" Junior slid on his watch on his wrist and then sat down.

"She means your mom's a freak," Charlie said, wide grin on her face as she walked into the room. Lauren glared at her and Charlie smiled sweetly at her as she lied down beside her. "She likes to fuck like any other human and she doesn't always take people out before she gets what she wants from them." Lauren cringed.

"What did I tell you about talking about sex and my mom?"

"It's not like I was telling you anything you didn't already know, Lauren."

"But still," Lauren said.

"So they're going on their first date tonight?"Junior asked, bringing the conversation back to where it was supposed to be.

"Yes. They're going out to eat and then she wants to go for a walk on the beach or something. She started talking to me and Brenda at the same time, so I lost track."

"So they haven't even gone on the make it or break it date," Junior stated.

"But she's brought out the dress."

"Again with this dress," Charlie said exasperatedly. "Really, Lauren?"

"She doesn't understand," Lauren said like it was a no-brainer and Charlie was the biggest idiot for not understanding.

"Okay. That dress is more of a symbol of something than it is a dress. When she's wearing that dress we know that she's found someone she thinks is worth impressing. Our mother is a very vain person – in her own way, of course – and that dress is connected to every vain bone in her. I haven't seen that dress since that date with that guy that was a complete ass, uh, Greg or something like that." Lauren nodded, agreeing with him.

"So now you guys are going to tell me that y'all do think it's serious and it's because of a dress?"

"It's not that simple." His phone vibrated, alerting of a text message from Anthony. "I'm going to go now," he said standing up. "If you guys leave, just text me and let me know."

Lauren and Charlie got up from the bed. "We're just gonna stay in and watch movies. Don't worry about us."

"Have fun," he said as they walked out.

"You, too," they replied, closing the door on their side.

Charlie jumped on the bed and grabbed the remote. "What movie do you want to watch, Laura?" Lauren got on the bed slowly and took the remote from Charlie. Charlie looked at Lauren. "What?"

"Earlier when we were on the boardwalk bowling you said you wanted to, uhhm..." Lauren cleared her throat. "I think if we're going to have sex, then we should now while we're alone."

Charlie's eyes went wide for a moment and then she grinned. "You sure do get right to the point."

Lauren nodded and moved closer to Charlie. "So what do we do?" Lauren asked, unsure of herself as she knelt beside her.

"Just do what feels right. You can start by kissing me," Charlie offered as she raised onto her knees, licking her lips.

It was familiar, but so different. Her lips were on Charlie's, kissing her like she'd been doing a lot of the past few days, but it was different. When Charlie's tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth, she felt her abdominal muscles tighten. The slightest of touches to her mouth were getting her aroused, and this time she was going to let Charlie do something about it. For the first time in her life she was going to let someone do the things to her body that she'd denied so many.

Lauren brought her hand to Charlie's head, her fingers dancing along the back of her neck. Her tongue tasted Charlie's mouth – the taste of cotton candy still lingered there – and it caressed the silky heat. This, she knew how to do; kissing was easy. But then she felt Charlie's hands under her t-shirt, starting to pull it up, which was filled with doubt. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it right and was worried that she might be terrible and embarrass herself.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss. "What's wrong?" Lauren shook her head and let her hands fell awkwardly to her sides. "Just relax," Charlie told her. Lauren tried to smile so she knew it was okay, but her muscles wouldn't allow it. She settled for biting her lip and nodding, her red hair bouncing slightly. "Hold your arms up," Charlie told her and slowly removed her shirt, throwing it across the room.

Lauren, following Charlie's lead, removed Charlie's tank top, letting it fall to the floor. Lauren leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow and slightly sloppy kiss. Their wet lips glided across one another as their hands outlined each other's body.

Charlie unhooked Lauren's bra, barely able to focus as Lauren's fingers traced the bumps of her spine. She moved back, sliding Lauren's bra off, revealing her full breasts. Charlie licked her lips, her eyes dark with hunger, and it was Lauren's breasts she wanted. Her bra was discarded onto the floor, and then Charlie's hands splayed across Lauren's breasts and her eyes locked on hers.

"Lie down," Charlie whispered, lowering her body with Lauren's.

Lauren lied on her back, her head resting on the pillows and Charlie on top of her. Lauren's body was humming its arousal; loud and needy. Charlie's hands were talented; touching her breasts and rolling her nipples. It felt wonderful and every soft sigh and moan proved it to Charlie. When Charlie sucked her nipple into her hot mouth, licking it and nibbling the peak, Lauren squirmed.

"Does that feel good?" Charlie mumbled around Lauren's breast.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned.

Charlie switched breasts, letting her hand work the one her mouth just left. Lauren's hips bucked, her belt buckle on her jeans sticking into Charlie's stomach. She grabbed onto Charlie's back, needing to hold on to something as Charlie continued to assault her senses. Charlie's mouth started moving lower, kissing her flat stomach, licking across her muscles, dipping into her navel, setting her body on fire. It was all too much and Lauren felt like she was going to explode. Her hips were rocking against Charlie, her body arching as Charlie's mouth moved closer to where she was aching.

"Oh, God," she murmured when Charlie started to unbuckle her belt. She closed her eyes and let her hands rest on her stomach. She could feel Charlie's breath ghosting over her hip bones as she started to slowly unzip her jeans. The sound echoed in the almost quiet hotel room and it only enhanced her senses, allowing her to focus on what Charlie was doing without watching her.

"Lift your hips." Lauren did as she was told, expecting her jeans to be removed, but she realized Charlie was taking off both her pants and panties. She heard Charlie moan softly and then the sound of her pants hitting the floor. Lauren squeezed her legs together and opened her eyes, eyes wide as she stared at Charlie. Charlie didn't try to open her legs back; she understood she wasn't quite ready. Instead, she settled on her knees and started placing soft kisses on every part of her body that she could reach.

Lauren quivered every time Charlie's soft lips touched her body. She started to relax, her legs slowly opening. She became more vocal. When Charlie kissed the back of her knee, she moaned loudly, discovering how sensitive that spot on her body was. Then, Charlie's tongue drew circles on her inner thighs and she found herself groaning as her thighs trembled.

Lauren was experiencing new pleasures, discovering spots on her body that were making her ache everywhere. Charlie's tongue swiped her thigh, coming dangerously close to her wet center. Lauren moaned deeply, her head rolling back on the pillows. It was torture and she could barely take much more of it before she would start screaming, begging for something she didn't even know of.

Charlie nudged Lauren's thighs open wider, giving herself space. She looked up at Lauren, taking her in. She was flushed. Her lightly freckled skin glowed a dark pink and was glistening with sweat. Charlie had in front of her something she wanted for so long and she could barely wait to get a taste. She wasted no time, quickly burying her face in Lauren's wet center. The smell was intoxicating when she inhaled. She smelled like pure sex; musky, hot and ready. And, God was Charlie ready, too.

Lauren felt the flat of Charlie's tongue push against her center and she let out a loud cry. "Oh," she groaned when Charlie's tongue lapped at her sensitive nub. She felt everything in her light up, pulsate and throb, and it felt like Charlie had turned on something inside her. She couldn't believe she'd waited nineteen years to experience something so good.

Charlie licked Lauren's folds, sucking them into her mouth. Lauren grabbed onto the headboard, her body convulsing as Charlie's tongue moved against her. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt Charlie's tongue inside her.

"Mmm," Charlie moaned. She let her tongue gather up Lauren's thick fluids. She tasted sweet and slightly salty on her tongue. She lapped up all she could, greedily drinking from her.

"Oh, fuck," Lauren gasped when Charlie's tongue moved back to her clit. Her back arched off the bed and her thighs closed around Charlie's head. Charlie sucked on her clit, her lips pulling on it as her tongue pushed against the sensitive tip. "God, that feels good," Lauren purred as her body started to relax, falling back onto the bed. But then Charlie started humming around the bundle of nerves, sending vibrations through her body as she suckled her clit, and she couldn't stay any longer.

Her hands tightened on the headboard as her entire body trembled. Her body was pushing further towards Charlie, then pulled away from her; she could barely keep track of her own movements. The force she was feeling was powerful, Earth-shattering. It felt good, but then it felt too good, almost painful. She didn't know if she could handle what Charlie was doing to her. Her sweaty body moved closer to the headboard, pulling away from Charlie's fast moving tongue. Charlie held on to her thighs, following her and not letting her get away.

"I can't," Lauren panted when she felt everything in her tensing. She tried moving away again, but Charlie's grasp on her thighs was strong. "Charlie," she wailed. Her breath was coming out as pants. She was about to explode, but it didn't feel like she could take it.

"Just let it happen," Charlie breathed, her mouth hovering over Lauren's center as she spoke. She quickly sucked her back into her mouth, feeling her pulsate rapidly on her lips. She reached her hands out and grabbed onto her breasts. She twisted her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers as she worked her center with her mouth.

Lauren, with her eyes tightly closed, allowed her body to feel everything. She felt a wave of heat hit her, her body tensing, her thighs tight around Charlie and her heart racing. She felt like she was on top of the world, invincible, and like there was nothing that could bring her down from this high. And just as quickly as it happened, she felt herself falling, pleasure washing over her as she calmed and relaxed. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

Charlie ran her fingers through Lauren's sweaty hair as she slowly opened her eyes. Charlie smiled at her. "Worth the wait?"

"Wish I never waited," Lauren murmured as she turned and faced Charlie completely.

"I'm that good, huh?" Charlie smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes. Charlie lied her head down, sighing. "Wanna watch that movie now?"

Lauren shook her head and leaned in and kissed Charlie. As she kissed her, she unbuttoned her shorts and started to slide them off. "Tell me what to do," she mumbled against her lips. Lauren moved back and pulled Charlie's shorts down with her.

Charlie looked at Lauren and then down to her hands. Her fingers were tracing the waistband of her panties, teasing the sensitive skin. She sighed softly, licking her lips. "Take 'em off."

Lauren nodded and hooked her fingers around the waistband of the thong, pulling it off of her slowly. She was wet; her folds were puffy and red. Lauren licked her lips, moving to the space Charlie made for her. She wanted to make Charlie feel as good as she had made her feel, but she didn't know how. She slowly stroked her fingers up and down her wet center, watching as her fingers became wet from Charlie's arousal.

"Lauren," Charlie moaned.

"Hm," she hummed, looking up at Charlie.

"Please stop teasing me," she breathed. Her hands were fisting the sheets and her lip was caught between her teeth.

"Sorry," Lauren whispered. She brought her two fingers to her mouth to taste Charlie. She sucked the wetness from them and moaned softly. She tasty tangy, sweet, spicy, and salty to Lauren. She couldn't quite make out the taste, but she did know she liked it. She lowered her head to Charlie's center and for a moment she just looked at it. Slowly, very slowly, she lowered her head down to it and licked from bottom to top, her tongue swirling over her clit. Charlie moaned and Lauren looked up. "Like that?"

"Yes." Lauren let her tongue glide over her wet center again and Charlie squirmed beneath her. "Oh, yes, just like that."

Lauren licked Charlie's center, listening to her moans to guide her. She found out if she rolled her tongue around Charlie's clit, then she would push her head down against her, bucking her hips. When she sucked the swollen folds into her mouth, Charlie let out deep, throaty moans. Lauren's new favorite sound was a long, cat like purr that Charlie made when she scraped her teeth against her clit.

"You can use, _ahh_, your fingers, too."

Lauren moaned around her nub and then brought her middle finger to Charlie's core. She slowly slid insider her and her finger was immediately surrounded with liquid heat. She never felt anything so soft, so warm and so amazing in her life. She circled her finger inside her, exploring her insides.

"Oh, Laura," Charlie moaned, her hips rolling the opposite way Lauren's finger was. She clenched around her finger, drawing her in deeper. "More," she hissed.

Lauren looked up at Charlie. "More what?"

Charlie smiled; Lauren looked so cute when she was confused. "Another finger," she told her.

Lauren added her forefinger and Charlie stretched around her. Charlie groaned, her hips meeting every thrust of Lauren's fingers. Waves of arousal swept over her as Lauren fucked her with her fingers. She could feel Lauren's tongue lapping at her clit, making her thrust her hips violently, moaning loudly as she rocked back and forth.

Lauren's arm was getting tired, but she kept pushing, wanting to make Charlie feel what she did. She flicked her tongue up and down and around the enlarged nub, her fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Fuck me harder, Laura." She pulled a fistful of red hair as she started to feel her orgasm hit her.

Lauren watched her as she came, intrigued by the way Charlie moaned loudly, hair fanned out, chest heaving and sweat dripping down her body. Charlie looked like some goddess sent from above. She kissed her way up her body, tasting her sweat on her lips as she went. She kissed her neck, her chin and then her lips.

Charlie kissed her back, slowly, tasting herself in Lauren's mouth. She wrapped an arm around Lauren and deepened the kiss. It felt good to finally have gotten what she wanted. And, now that she'd gotten it, she didn't plan on turning back.

* * *

Sharon let Brenda inside the house and then closed the door behind them. They went to the bedroom, not bothering to turn the lights on as they made their way up there. Once in the bedroom, they quickly took of their shoes and dresses and fell onto the bed backwards. They sighed simultaneously and then looked at each other.

"That was the best date I've ever been on," Brenda said.

Sharon smiled. "I'll make sure you think that every time we have a date."

Brenda smiled, a dimple appearing in her cheek. "Have I told you that I think you're amazin'?" Brenda asked as she rolled over, letting her legs intertwine with Sharon's.

Sharon wrapped an arm over Brenda's waist, letting her fingers trace the bumps of her spine. "You did," she said matter-of-factly. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again.

Brenda moved her head to Sharon's ear. "You're amazing," she whispered.

Brenda's breath was hot on her ear and it made her moan. "Tell me again," Sharon purred.

Brenda smirked and moved closer to her ear, her breath teasing her earlobe. "You're amazing," she whispered hotly, "so amazin'."

Sharon smiled, biting her lip as well. "Again," she whispered.

"Sharon Raydor, you are so amazin'," Brenda purred into her ear, feeling trembles move through the other woman.

Sharon grabbed Brenda and rolled them over, causing the other woman to make a cute little '_hmph_' sound. "I know," she said, smiling down at the blonde. "Now let the rest of the neighborhood know," she said with a smirk as she lowered herself to the space between her thighs, quickly removing her panties.

"Ooh," Brenda moaned, raising her hips, licking her lips and spreading her legs wide, unashamed at how wet and aroused Sharon made her. And, Sharon didn't mind either; she quickly moved her mouth to Brenda and gave her just what she wanted.

* * *

"Oh, God. Oh my," Brenda moaned loudly as Sharon's tongue pushed against her clit. Her body was convulsing, trembling and doing everything imaginable as Sharon's tongue worked her small nub perfectly. She grabbed Sharon's head, holding her against her, pushing her center against her face. "Yes, yes, yes. _Like that_," she chanted breathlessly. Sharon sucked her nub into her mouth, her teeth scraping against it, making the blonde shudder, moaning deeply as her body arched off the bed. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled as Sharon moaned and hummed around her nub. She was so close, on the verge of crumbling and she felt it in her lower belly. Her legs wrapped around Sharon and she felt the other woman's fingers holding on to her thighs, her fingers pushing into the sensitive skin as her mouth worked her center. "Sharon," Brenda wailed. She pried her eyes open and looked down at Sharon. Sharon raised an eyebrow as she clamped her lips around her clit. Brenda's eyes forcefully fell shut and as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She cried out: "You're amazin'." And Brenda was almost sure she could feel Sharon smirking as she milked out her orgasm.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

_Saturday_

When Brenda woke up it was to an empty bed. She turned around and looked around the room, but Sharon was not there with her. She got up from the bed and when she heard the sound of water moving around the pool, she knew Sharon was out swimming. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face, put her hair up and put on Sharon's sweats that she was wearing the other day. She headed down to the first floor and made herself some coffee, taking it outside with her. Sharon was swimming laps around the pool, her music low and peaceful, mixing with the sound of the water. Brenda sat down in one of the lounge chairs and sipped her coffee, watching Sharon from her seat. It was relaxing – the music, Sharon's swimming, being curled up in the seat while wearing Sharon's clothes, all while having coffee – she could start every Saturday this way. She leaned back in the chair and watched as Sharon effortlessly moved in the pool. Everything Sharon did seemed like an art to Brenda and Sharon did it all so perfectly.

Sharon swam to the edge of the pool and leaned against it, looking at Brenda. "Hey," she said softly as she removed her goggles.

"Hey yourself," Brenda mumbled as she drank from her mug. "You look good out there," she told her, smiling as she nodded her head towards the pool.

"I heard you come out and thought I'd at least make it look like I knew what I was doing," she smiled as she lifted herself out of the pool. She walked over to Brenda and took the seat beside her, sitting on her towel.

"No mornin' kiss?"

Sharon smiled softly, her eyes twinkling as she leaned in, kissing her quickly, her hair dripping. "Now you're all wet," Sharon whispered. Brenda hid a smirk behind the mug as she drank some of the hot liquid. She held the mug out to Sharon when she finished and Sharon gladly took the cup. She drank the coffee, her taste buds working to figure out what was different about the coffee. "Chocolate," she said aloud as she passed the mug back.

"Yes," Brenda confirmed. Usually she would put honey. "I used some of that Swiss chocolate syrup from the other night. Taste better on you, though." Brenda whispered the last part, winking at Sharon.

Sharon, smirking, leaned back in her seat. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Brenda told her, her smile being heard in her cheery tone.

Sharon took Brenda's hand into hers, holding it as she lied back, closing her eyes. "What do you want to do today?"

Brenda let her thumb caress Sharon's hand as she looked at their joined hands. "As long as I get to spend the day with you, I don't really care what we do."

Sharon couldn't fight the smile that quickly appeared on her lips. "Are you always such a sappy romantic?"

"Only with you," Brenda said, shaking their hands back and forth between the chairs. "Only with you," she repeated.

"It's cute," Sharon whispered, turning on her side and opening her eyes. "I need to run a few errands, but you can stay here if you like."

"No, I don't mind goin' with you. Where do you need to go?" Brenda liked the idea of doing things with Sharon. It made her feel like more of her life – more permanent and serious.

"Grocery shopping mostly. My daughter's supposed to be visiting soon, so I also want to pick up a few things for her." Sharon looked from the house then back to Brenda. "I need to set up the guest room for her. That used to be her room, but I converted and I like to put a few things in it so she feels more at home."

"That's nice. When is she comin'?" Brenda asked. She'd forgotten that Sharon had another daughter and most likely wouldn't have remembered if Sharon hadn't brought her up.

"I'm not sure. Ashley tends to just show up most of the time without much warning, but she always comes for a few weeks in the summer. She says it's so she can get some writing done in a peace environment, but I know that she also just misses being here. It's nice though because, for a few weeks, all the kids are here and it's like it used to be." Sharon smiled happily and Brenda smiled as well, the other woman's smile contagious.

The house phone rang, interrupting them from their moment. Sharon got up and went inside to get the phone and Brenda sat back in her seat. She drank the rest of her coffee and then looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping and the sky was a clear blue. She sighed happily, allowing her body to relax as she waited for Sharon to come back.

About five minutes later Sharon came back. "That was my cousin, Susan," she told her as she sat down in Brenda's chair, sitting next to her feet. Brenda looked down at her and Sharon went on. "She just invited me to a last minute barbecue that she and some of my relatives put together. She wanted to know if I'd come. I told her that I already had plans with you, but she said I could bring you along as well. I told her that I'd ask you and call her back, but I'd understand if you didn't want to go. It is a bit early to be meeting the family, especially when that family is mine."

Brenda tilted her head. "So you don't want to go?"

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I haven't seen my brother and sister in a while and it would be nice to. With him all the way in Connecticut and her in Pennsylvania, we don't really find the time to all be together. I just don't know if you're ready to meet my family."

"I think we should go then. I'm goin' to have to meet them at some point, and here's an opportunity, so I think we should just go. Besides, you've already met my parents and my niece, so it's only fair that I get to meet some of your family."

Sharon shook her head. "It's not the same, but okay. I'll call her and tell her that we'll go." Sharon pecked her lips before getting up to call her cousin back.

* * *

After spending an hour looking for a special sauce that Sharon's sister, Elizabeth, just had to have and another hour doing Sharon's grocery shopping, Brenda was sure she never wanted to see food again. But then after driving around the city gathering things and then driving to the lake house, she felt like she wouldn't be able to eat soon enough. The house was big – the only one in sight and right on the water. There were only two other cars parked at the house when Sharon parked the car on the gravel pathway.

Sharon turned to Brenda and they shared a smile. "You ready?" Sharon asked and Brenda nodded. "All right, let's go," Sharon said and turned the car off, exiting it.

Brenda followed Sharon up the gravel path to the house, the gravel making noise under the knee-high boots Sharon made her wear. Although the sound was annoying, she was glad that she'd worn them – she knew it was chilly at night by the water. She also liked Sharon picking out her things for her. If it were anyone else she would most likely hate it, but it was different with Sharon. When they went back to her house and Sharon picked out tight fitting jeans and a button down shirt, Brenda knew Sharon liked the way she looked in them, so Brenda gladly wore them along with the boots Sharon pulled out of the back of the closet.

The door swung open as they came up the last step and a teen-aged girl with a bright smile opened the door. "Aunt Sharon," she said happily and pulled Sharon into a hug, hugging her tightly.

Sharon gasped slightly, but wrapped her arms around the girl still. "You've grown so much," Sharon said hugging her.

"That's what happens when you don't visit for three years," the girl said pulling back and looking at Sharon.

Sharon rolled her eyes and smiled. "Morghan, this is Brenda," she said, turning from one person to the other.

Morghan looked Brenda up and down, nodding her head. "Nice to meet you," Morghan said, her eyes looking over her.

"Nice to meet you, too," Brenda said awkwardly.

Morghan looked at them both and moved back, giving them room to come in. "Mom's in the kitchen," she said and then closed the big wooden door. "Did you bring that sauce thingy she likes?"

"Yes," she said, holding up the big brown bag. "Who else is here?" Sharon asked as they walked down the hallway that was lined with family photographs.

"Mom and I are the only ones in the house, but uncle Mark is out there somewhere. He's been gone all day, though. Mom thinks he's avoiding us because he doesn't want to help prepare the food... he just wants to eat it," Morghan said, a small smile on her thin lips.

Sharon snorted out a laugh, pushing the door in that led to the kitchen. "Sounds just like him," she responded. She turned to Brenda, smiling. "This is where I learned most of those cooking skills I'm passing on to you."

Brenda looked around the kitchen. It was much larger than any kitchen she'd ever seen. It was a big open kitchen, two of almost everything in it (at least that's how it seemed) and more counter space than she thought necessary. "It's huge," was all the blonde could say.

Sharon laughed lightly, putting her hand on the small of Brenda's back as they moved further into the kitchen. "My family spends all their time in the kitchen, so it's important for it to be _huge_." Sharon smiled at her, looking at her from the corner of her eye as she also looked around the kitchen. A throat was cleared from behind them and Sharon quickly turned, her hand falling from Brenda's back. "Look at you," Sharon said when she spotted her sister. "You look a mess," she said, her eyes taking in the flour covered woman.

"Nice to see you, too," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "And who's this?"

Brenda moved from beside Sharon. "Brenda," she said, her voice soft as she held out her hand for the other woman to shake it.

Elizabeth wiped her hand on her apron, trying to remove some of the flour on it. "Liza," the tall, thin blonde said, shaking her hand and smiling. She turned to her daughter as she wiped her nose, trying to get off some flour and failing at it miserably. "Go help Susan bring in the stuff from the car." Morghan nodded and then left the kitchen. "Sorry that I look such a mess," she said, trying to straighten herself out. "I don't usually meet people while..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"Oh, it's no problem," Brenda said. "You look fine," she said politely, smiling.

"Hm. So, Brenda," Elizabeth said as she moved to the fridge and pulled out an aluminum pan and put it on the counter. "That accent of yours, where's it from?"

"Atlanta," she answered as Sharon pulled her to sit on one of the stools at the large kitchen island.

"How nice," Elizabeth said, her voice low and her smile bright. She looked around the kitchen and then turned to her sister. "_Please_ tell me you didn't forget it," Elizabeth whined.

Sharon peered at her over her glasses. "Eliza, you are thirty-four, you better stop that whining_ right now_. I get enough of that from Lauren. I don't need it from you, too." She put the shopping bag atop the island and slid it towards her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, something Brenda was starting to realize all of Sharon's family must have done a lot of. "Where is she by the way? Morghan was hoping she'd be home for the summer by now."

"She is, but she's in Santa Cruz with her _friend_ and Junior."

Both Brenda and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the way Sharon stressed the word 'friend'. "A boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked as she poured five glasses of wine.

"No," she said taking the offered wine glass. "She's with Brenda's niece."

"Thank you," Brenda said as she took the white wine. It wasn't her usual Merlot, but she was learning to appreciate other things. "Charlie and Lauren are just friends," she said to them both.

Sharon shook her head and Elizabeth leaned against the island, twirling her drink in her wine glass, waiting for Sharon to elaborate. Sharon took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat. "You and I both know how Lauren is – she's not really the touchy-feely kind of person, but she's different with her. And, the other day I almost walked in on them kissing."

"Kissing how?" Brenda asked.

Sharon turned her head to her. "They were … They were just kissing. I don't know," Sharon said, shrugging.

"So all your kids are gay now," Elizabeth said and hummed.

"Ashley isn't gay. She just rather deal with work instead of dating."

"Sounds like someone I know," Elizabeth murmured, standing up.

Sharon glared at her and sighed. "I'm sure she's not gay," she finally said.

"Who's not gay?" a woman asked, pushing in the kitchen door with an arm full of grocery bags. "Are y'all talking about Ashley again?"

"Of course," Sharon said dryly as she got up and took some of the bags from her.

"God, I wish you all would leave the poor girl alone." She put the rest of the bags down and then turned to Brenda. "You must be Brenda," she said as she pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her cheek as she did so.

Brenda, at first was unresponsive, looked at Sharon with big eyes, but Sharon made a hand gesture, telling her to hug her back and she did. She wasn't used to the hugging and kissing of strangers, but it wasn't that bad. Sharon's family seemed to be those who enjoyed contact, which she found odd since she initially wouldn't have describe Sharon that way. Susan smelled good, kind of like honeysuckle, so Brenda somewhat enjoyed the hugging. The woman slightly pulled back and Brenda was able to get a look at her. Her hair was dark, similar to Sharon's, unlike Elizabeth, who was a blonde – Brenda was sure it was bleached, though – and unlike the red hair that both Lauren and Morghan had. The woman's body was shapely, unlike Elizabeth who was thin like herself. The woman, who Brenda knew to be Sharon's cousin, looked more like Sharon than her own sister did.

"You're gonna hurt the poor girl," Elizabeth said and Susan pulled away completely.

"It's nice to meet you," Brenda said, smiling brightly at the other woman as she pulled her shirt down. "You must be," she paused, "Susan."

Susan nodded, smiling as she looked over Brenda.

Morghan started taking things out the grocery bags and Sharon helped. Susan took one of the wine glasses and went and helped, leaving Brenda with Elizabeth. Brenda watched Sharon as she smiled happily with the other two; it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. She caught herself smiling to herself a few times and then looked away, realizing she'd been caught by Elizabeth as well.

"So what's going on between you and my sister?" Elizabeth asked as she finished her wine.

Brenda turned her head to the other woman and then back to Sharon. "You should ask your sister. I don't really think I'm the one that should be answering that question."

Elizabeth looked at Sharon and sat down next to Brenda. "She's happy with you," she said finally, sighing softly.

Brenda didn't know how much Sharon wanted her family to know about them and she wasn't comfortable telling them anything she might not want them to know. Brenda only smiled, nodding her head slightly as she twirled the white wine around. She caught Sharon's eye and the woman nodded her over. Brenda stood, leaving her wine glass behind. "'Scuse me," she said and went over to where Sharon was sticking vegetables on skewers.

"You want to help me?" Sharon asked and Brenda nodded, moving over to the sink and washing her hands. "I hope my sister wasn't bothering you."

Brenda dried her hands and moved to stand opposite Sharon. "No, she was fine. She thinks you're happy with me," she told her, sticking vegetables onto the skewer in the same order Sharon was doing it.

"I am happy with you," Sharon said, looking up at Brenda.

"So am I," she said sweetly, her cheeks a faint pink. "Do they know that you date women?" Brenda asked curiously after a pause. She's been wondering for a while, but hadn't known how to bring it up. The direct approach seemed best.

"They know about my ex, and before her I never dated women. Susan knows about you, which means any of them could know by now."

"Are you okay with that?" Brenda asked, placing her finished skewer into the pan and starting another.

"They're my family," was the only response she gave and Brenda was happy with it.

* * *

"Is it the sex?" Susan asked out of nowhere as she approached Sharon on the back patio. She was looking at the water, thinking about all the times she'd spent at the house when she was younger.

"Excuse me?" Sharon asked, jerking her head around.

"Sex with a woman – is it better?" Susan asked taking the seat next to her on the porch swing.

"It's not the same with every woman and every man," Sharon said as she kicked her feet against the wood floor, moving the swing slightly.

Susan huffed and turned to face Sharon. "How's the sex with Brenda?" Sharon blushed and drank the rest of her wine from her glass. "Come on," she nudged Sharon's knee with her own.

"Phenomenal," Sharon finally said, with her eyes closed and a wide smile gracing her face.

Susan smirked and leaned back, bringing one of her legs up to her. "I knew it. She looks like she'd be good in bed, and I've had to sleep in a room next to you enough times to know that you must be doing something right." Sharon smirked and Susan shook her head. "You dirty, dirty skank," she said, smiling at her.

Sharon laughed and looked into the kitchen. "You think we're moving too fast?" Sharon asked seriously. She'd been wondering that. She'd never been in any other relationship that seemed to move so fast. She felt like she was falling quickly and without any way to stop herself. She also knew she didn't want to stop.

Susan turned to look in the kitchen with her. Brenda was trying to make macaroni salad with Morghan, but the teen kept complaining that she was doing it wrong. Susan smiled and look back at Sharon, who was looking at her expectantly.

"I don't think there's ever an appropriate time for anything. I waited five years to marry that ass Vince and then he cheated on me. Then sometimes waiting works. Your parents started out young; your mom was only sixteen when she had you, but they managed to stay together all these years. I think it all depends on how hard you work in the relationship and if it's even worth working on." Sharon hummed. "She makes you happy and she even agreed to come deal with our crazy family – which only someone special or really dumb would do." Sharon laughed, agreeing. "She could be having some of that phenomenal sex right now, but she's here, and that's a good thing. I think you're moving at the right pace for you two."

"I hope you're right because I want this to work," Sharon admitted.

Susan smiled and looked at Brenda again. "It will," she told her.

* * *

Charlie and Junior were in the hotel pool swimming and Lauren was on the side watching. She'd just received a text from her cousin Morghan, who was asking her who Brenda was. She wasn't sure if she read the text message correctly at first, but she read it again and saw that she had. She didn't know why Morghan would be asking about Brenda, but she was interested in finding out what was going on.

_Brenda? How did u hear about Brenda? – L_

_She's here at the lake house – M_

_What? Why? – L_

_Susan. She got your mom to come but she said she could only come if she brought someone with her bc she had company. So I need deets – M_

_Details... She's my mom's girlfriend I guess. She's Charlie's aunt. I don't know much about her honestly. – L_

"What's got you pounding at your phone?" Charlie asked, scaring Lauren. Charlie leaned against the edge of the pool, her arms on either side of Lauren.

"Nothing," Lauren said, ignoring the tingles that moved through her when Charlie started tracing the outline of her bikini bottoms. "Guess what MJ just told me," Lauren said. Charlie shrugged, looking up with questioning eyes. "Your aunt's at my family's lake house." Her phone vibrated.

_What are you good for then? Mom won't tell me anything n you don't know anything. I tried getting info from Brenda while we were making food, but she was so goddamn secretive and wouldn't tell me a thing. – M_

"Nobody's telling Morghan anything, so I don't even know if..."

Charlie shut Lauren up with a kiss, surprising her and making her make a small gasp. Charlie smirked, pulling back. "You're like obsessed," she murmured. "No more talking about my aunt or your mother. You haven't mentioned last night one time today, but you can spend hours talking about their relationship."

"Last night was different," Lauren told her.

"Different can be good," Charlie told her, her fingers still teasing the fabric of her bikini.

"I'm not gay," Lauren said.

Charlie smiled, rolling her eyes. She had heard Lauren say that so many times, so many times and she still only half-way believed that Lauren believed herself. "I'm not asking you to be gay. I just think we should stop acting like there isn't something between us. Even before last night there was something between us and it would be nice if you admitted it. I just want you to say it," Charlie said.

Lauren couldn't say it, she wanted to because she felt something every time Charlie touched and kissed her, but she couldn't say it. "Charlie," Lauren whispered sadly.

Charlie nodded, her big eyes not showing any emotion. "We don't have to talk about this now," she said after a while. "Junior's going out again tonight."

Lauren smiled, knowing what Charlie was saying without her even saying anything. Lauren leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Charlie's lips. "We'll talk about it at some point," she said against her lips.

"When you're ready," she said, smiling.

* * *

"Who's that?"

Elizabeth turned around. "Where the hell have you been, Mark?"

"Around," he said, shrugging and grabbing a beer from the cooler. "Who's that?" Mark repeated, popping the top open of his beer can.

Elizabeth turned the burgers over that she was grilling. "Who?"

"That blonde with Susan," he said looking at the two women who were sitting on the rocks close to the water.

"Oh, that's Brenda."

"Who-" Mark started, but then Sharon hit him on his head. "_Ow._"

"Keep your eyes off of her," she said and then passed Elizabeth the cheese she asked for.

"Another one, really, Shar?" Mark asked as he looked from Brenda to his sister.

"Really Sharon, what?" Alex asked as he took a beer out.

"Oh, God. You guys have fun talking about me and my romantic life, and I'm going to spend some time away from all of you." She was used to her family and their endless need to gossip. Usually she enjoyed it, but she much rather spend some time with Brenda instead. She went in the house and found a bottle Merlot and grabbed two wine glasses. She then took it over to where Brenda and Susan were talking.

"Hey," Brenda said as she looked up, her hand blocking out the sun.

Sharon smiled at her and then looked at Susan. "Mind if I steal her for a little while?"

Susan grabbed her wine cooler and got up. "Come find me later," she told Brenda and left.

Sharon sat down on the same rock as Brenda and presented the bottle from behind her back. "I thought you might want some wine," she said and let Brenda take it from you.

"Yes," she said breathlessly and happily. "That stuff your sister gave me was horrible. You are_ the_ best," she said, smiling brightly as she opened the bottle.

"I'll have to make sure everyone knows your choice of wine." The statement held a cryptic message that Brenda understood; Sharon saw a future with them, which Brenda loved. She let Brenda pour them both glasses of wine and then Brenda moved over, close to Sharon. "Are you cold?"

"No," Brenda said, sipping her wine.

"Hm," she hummed. "Okay."

Brenda rolled her eyes and then closed the space between them. Brenda took Sharon's arm and wrapped it around her and put hers around the other woman. "Next time just go ahead and pull me closer, it doesn't matter if I'm cold or not."

Sharon leaned down and kissed Brenda. "That's not what I really wanted from you."

"Mmm," Brenda hummed, licking her lips. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"Really?" Sharon asked, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Mhm," Brenda hummed.

"Good," Sharon said, capturing her lips and closing her eyes to block out the prying eyes of her relatives. This, kissing Brenda, being close to Brenda, having Brenda with her, was perfect. It was all perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: _

_First off, I want to say thank you to all of you who haven't let me forget that this story hasn't been finished. It's been nearly five months since I've updated, so I'm glad some of you are still interested. I'd like to apologize for a few things. Mostly for making you guys wait so long. I'd also like to apologize for this story. Ugh. It's so unrealistic and rushed, and God... There's so much freaking sex. I couldn't really change any of those things without changing the story as a whole, so I had to leave it. _

_Quite a few things have changed. Most things aren't really important; chose of words, colors of things, things relating to clothes, Sharon's car... But a few things that are important have changed as well. I didn't like what I wrote with Fritz and Brenda. I couldn't change that much of it without changing the story, so I've added a few details in chapter eight. Just know things with Fritz aren't over yet._

_There were a few chapters already written that I never uploaded, but I can't find them. What little planning I did for the story was also with that, so I don't have that. I have no idea what I had planned for this story, so I'm looking at it with new eyes. There was something that I questioned about the story: I wondered what I was getting at with Sharon's behavior at the restaurant (Charlie brings it up in the pool in chapter seven). I can't seem to figure out what I was going to do with that, though. Most likely it won't come up again, simply because I have no idea what the importance of it was. _

_Expect background on Sharon's past, which includes her ex-gf and husband, who apparently is dead. (I hadn't known about Sharon's separation story when I wrote this.) Expect some crime. Expect a lot less sex; seriously, I think I more than covered the smut aspect already. Expect Sharon's other daughter to come up at some point. And, most of all, expect that this will get an actual plot and most likely turn out to be longer than it needed to be. But as long as it gets an ending and y'all keep reading, I'm okay with that. _

_Okay. Now... On with this chapter._

* * *

17.

The sun dipped behind the trees as the sky turned a beautiful mix of oranges, yellows and reds. The air was cool, and when the breeze passed by them, it smelt of lake water and dirt. The sound of laughter and music mixed with the roar of too many conversations happening at once. Food and alcohol was being consumed alike, everybody forgetting they were supposed to be getting on the road at some point. They were enjoying making up for far too much time apart and getting to know Brenda.

Mark, Sharon's brother, sat down beside Brenda when Sharon got up to help Alex with something in the house. Mark had short chestnut hair, eyes green like Sharon's, a crooked smile, and a flirtatious manner about him. On the other side of Brenda sat Susan, who Brenda had actually enjoyed getting to know. Brenda enjoyed Susan's company so much that when she found out Susan didn't live too far from Sharon, she could actually see them possibly spending time together in the future. Mark was a different story.

While she understood he wasn't serious, Brenda hadn't liked the way he kept flirting with her, or the way he constantly thought he needed to touch her thigh or arm while talking to her. Brenda found it especially inappropriate since he was aware of her and Sharon's relationship. Her patience quickly ran thin with him, and she came close to breaking that hand that seemed to be magnetically connected to her. Luckily for him, it hadn't gotten that far. After apologizing, he got up and left, which Brenda was sure had something to do with the glare Sharon threw his way when she came back outside. He should just be lucky his sister got to him before she had.

Sharon sat down in her seat again, taking Brenda's hand into her own. In no other relationship in her adulthood could Sharon remember having the need to share as much physical closeness as she did with Brenda. The idea of feel that need was almost foreign to her, but she liked it.

"What are you two over here talking about, hm?" Sharon asked Brenda and Susan.

Susan, who was leaning against the outdoor table, her legs brought up in the chair she was sitting in, smiled at Sharon. "Brenda was just telling me about how much of a bitch you were to her when you first met."

"Oh, was she?!"

Brenda laughed at the way Sharon's eyes narrowed as she looked at her. "That's not exactly what I said, though you and I both know we had our moments."

Sharon hummed, nodding her head in agreement.

Susan drank from her drink and then put it down. "I was actually telling Brenda about growing up with you," she said conspiratorially.

Brenda turned and sent Sharon a wide smile. Her brown eyes flashed as she titled her head, clearly thinking something. Sharon liked the way Brenda openly looked at her with that happy gleam in her eyes. It was a nice change to have someone always looking at her like that. Her husband would give her that same adoring look back when he was still alive; having that look directed at her made her smile briefly before turning to her cousin.

"I'm sure whatever you're telling her isn't anywhere near being the truth." She turned to Brenda. "What did she tell you?"

"Only good things," Brenda insisted. "She may have let a lil story about you slip from when you were-"

Brenda was interrupted by a football nearly hitting her in the head. Alex, Susan's brother, ran over to her, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that," he murmured as Brenda passed the ball back with a tight smile.

"I see you guys still don't know how to throw a football," Sharon mumbled, looking up at the dark-haired man with light-brown eyes like Susan's.

Alex scoffed. "Like you could do any better," he retorted, pushing the football into her arm playfully.

Sharon gave him an 'oh really' look as she raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure I could do much better than all of you." It came out in both a teasing and challenging tone, one Brenda had become familiar with.

Mark came jogging over to the table. "What's holding you up, man?" Mark asked Alex, waiting for him to come back to the large open space where they were playing something that was in no way anything more than catch – none of them were interested in tackling or whatever else it was people did while playing football.

"Your sister seems think she could outdo us out there," he told Mark, grinning at him.

Mark hummed; it was deeper than Sharon's, but still it reminded Brenda of the other woman's hums. Brenda liked the way they all seemed to pick up these little things from one another. There were hums, rolls of the eyes, and her favorite was that smirk – though nobody could out-smirk Sharon.

"What do you say about putting your money where your mouth is?" Alex challenged, tossing the ball to Sharon.

Sharon took one look at Brenda and Susan before she turned back to the guys. Years and years of having to deal with the two of them had prepared her for times like this. She would never let a challenge like that slip, even if she weren't as confident as she was that she still had it in her to out-throw the rest of them. She looked over to the rest of the group. In Sharon's eyes, the only real competition over there was Morghan. She had youth on her side.

Elizabeth, while having her age on her side as well, being the youngest adult, was the least active of them all. Then there were Frank and Zac, who were both in their early fifties and fairly healthy. Both their wives, Miranda and Genevieve, were in average shape; but from what Sharon knew, they weren't really anything worth worrying about. So it was settled.

"All right then," Sharon agreed, standing.

"Really?" Brenda asked, surprised. She knew Sharon was both a runner and an avid swimmer, but she thought that was the end of the list when it came to Sharon's sports interest.

"Yeah," Sharon said with a smile. "You don't think I'm up for it?"

Brenda laughed. She hadn't a doubt in her mind that if Sharon put her mind to something, she was going to accomplish just that. With a parting kiss, she sent her away with a few reassuring words. She and Susan then watched as Sharon did just what she said she would, doing at least twice as good as her brother had done when he threw the ball to Alex. Brenda watched for a while and then ended up joining in after Susan persuaded her.

* * *

Sharon walked up the creaking steps and then down the hallway until she reached a door at the end of the hall. It was to one of the bedrooms. She opened the door and flicked on the light. The dim glow lit the room up, and as Sharon looked around quickly, she wasn't surprised that it looked the same as it had when she'd last been in it. Nobody else slept in the room other than her when they visited, but Susan often came and checked on the house, keeping it fresh all year round. This was where she and Brenda would be sleeping, since everyone decided that it would be a better idea for them to leave in the daytime after all the drinking they had done. Not to mention they all had long drives, and Mark, Elizabeth and Morghan were already staying.

Sharon walked in the rest of the way, going to the window that overlooked the lake and the yard. She could see Brenda, Susan and Morghan along the lake, talking about something. Sharon never enjoyed the 'getting to know the family' part about relationships. She thought she would have had more time before Brenda had to meet them. Sharon's ex hadn't met most of her family – not that she had wanted to meet them, anyway. So when Brenda not only agreed to come with her, giving up their time alone together, but also obviously enjoyed spending time with her family, it was a pleasant surprise.

Sharon busied herself with finding clean sheets, though she knew the set on the bed was clean. If she and Brenda had to share the bed in her family's lake house, the least she could do was that much. She found herself humming happily to music that played only inside her head as she made her way around the room.

Brenda came upstairs and found Sharon in the modestly sized bedroom. She leaned against the wood door, enjoying how carefree Sharon was as she hummed, unaware of her presence. It was little things like this that Brenda enjoyed. They were still in a state of getting to know one another – which Brenda was enjoying more than she ever had with anyone else – and she could already make a rather long list of all the things about Sharon that intrigued her.

"Why don't you come in and stop lurking over there," Sharon said, her smile heard in her voice. She still hadn't turned to face Brenda, her back to her as she pulled things out from a closet.

Brenda sauntered over to Sharon, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I was waiting for you to notice I was in here," she said before placing a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. Her skin tasted earthy and salty.

"I noticed you as soon as you came in." Sharon turned around, facing Brenda. Brenda tilted her head, licking her lips before giving her a beautiful smile that lit up her face. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, but I don't really need anythin'. I just wanted to come see what you were up to."

Sharon held up the sheets as Brenda moved back, giving her space. "I'm getting the bed ready." Brenda nodded as Sharon walked to the bed, sheets in hand. "Are you sure you don't mind staying here? I think I've more than sobered up."

While Brenda would enjoy going back to Sharon's house, where they could be alone, she was also enjoying the night with Sharon's family. She wasn't sure if Sharon wanted to stay or not, but she did. She would leave if that was what Sharon wanted, though.

"It doesn't matter. If you want to, then we can leave."

"No," Sharon responded simply.

"Can I help with this?" Brenda asked, waving her hand towards the bed as the other woman stripped it of its sheets.

Sharon smiled before she hummed and nodded. Brenda came to help her, the two of them working together in silence. There was a sense of domesticity as they made the bed together. They both thought similar thoughts, wondering what it would be like to one day do this together in a home that was their own. Their thoughts on their relationship, like they both had previously realized, were easy and happening quickly. They both knew not to act as quickly as their minds could work up these ideas, which was a good thing. If they were to react to every thought they came up with while thinking of the happiness the other caused, they were sure they would regret it. Relationships didn't have to be rushed to be good, so they wouldn't rush it. Letting everything happen naturally seemed like a better idea.

* * *

"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked Frank incredulously as they sat in the living room.

"Know what?" Miranda, Frank's wife and Sharon's cousin, asked as she sat down on the sofa next to the blonde man.

Frank flashed his blue eyes at Miranda before putting his hand on her knee after she crossed her legs. "I was just telling Liza how things are different with this one – you know, different from how they were with your cousin's last girlfriend."

"And I was wondering how," Elizabeth added in from the floor, where she was lying, propped up on pillows.

Miranda hummed, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"It's obvious," Frank told her the blonde on the floor. "You and Susan are the only ones that even met her, which wasn't until- What, a few weeks before Sharon told us about the affair? Susan said things with Brenda and Shar are still new, and here she is. We've already met her."

Elizabeth couldn't help but agree. "I can tell you this much, Brenda and the ex couldn't be less alike." Elizabeth shook her head, her blonde ponytail swaying a little. "If you had only met her," she said exasperatedly, sighing.

"That bad?" Miranda asked.

Elizabeth did a slow eye roll as she sat up. "On the outside the other woman would appear to be more Sharon's type. She was a lawyer or something, probably didn't have any other color in her closet than black... She had the whole package that screams 'Sharon'. But when I say this woman was a bitch, I mean..." Elizabeth trailed off with a head shake. "She was terrible."

A sound coming from outside the room made them all look towards the entryway. It was Susan. "You guys seen Mark?"

They all shook their heads. "He's been disappearing for walks," Miranda said. "You know how he is. He can't stay in one place too long. What are you all doing out there?"

Susan shook her head, coming further in. "Zac and Genie are spending some time alone, and Alex just left to go see if he could find Mark. I thought Sharon and Brenda were in here with y'all, but I guess they must have went for a walk, too."

"Nu-uh. Morghan said they were in the bedroom before she went back upstairs to sleep," Frank told her, watching her sit down. "Elizabeth was just telling us about Danielle."

Susan groaned at the sound of her name. "Why? I don't even want to hear that woman's name." Susan took off her shoes and put them to the side before bringing her legs up on the sofa she claimed as her own, lying down so she could see them all.

"Comparisons," Miranda informed her sister.

"There is no comparison. That woman was a machine who didn't care about anyone other than herself." She turned to Elizabeth. "I don't care how unaffected Sharon pretended to be; that woman screwed her up. How you guys can compare her to Brenda is beyond me."

"We don't even know Brenda," Frank reminded her.

Susan glared at Frank. "I know more about Brenda than I know about the other woman, and I spent more than one day with her. I know there's something Sharon and Brenda haven't told us yet about their relationship, but I can tell you from getting to know Brenda today, she is nothing like Danielle."

"Well, at least she seems happy this time," Miranda said lightly as she laced her fingers with her husband's. "Before we head back home, we're all going to have to get together and go somewhere."

Elizabeth hummed her agreement. "Sharon also wants to do a thing at her house once Ashley comes home. That's right before Morghan and I will be leaving, so I'm sure we can find some time to do something else. It all depends on her and her hectic schedule."

"Crime doesn't stop for anyone," Zac grumbled as he and his wife entered the house, hands clasped together.

"Spoken like a true cop, eh," Susan smiled from the sofa, winking at him.

Zac hummed, playfully nudging Susan's feet as he passed her. "You chefs wouldn't understand a thing about the life of a cop."

"You don't even know the life of a cop," Susan countered. "You were a cop for like, hm, five minutes before you gave it up."

"To be a dad," Genevieve defended. "One cop is enough in this family, anyhow."

"Speaking of which, where is Sharon? She's been hiding away from us," Zac said, sitting on the loveseat with Genevieve.

"She's about to come downstairs," Brenda said, sneaking up on them, making them all quickly turn to her. Brenda bit into her lip, looking back behind her until Sharon came to the family room. "There you go," she said, tucking blonde hair behind her ear.

Sharon led Brenda into the room, taking the old armchair that reminded her of her mother every time she sat it in it. She pulled Brenda to sit against her, enjoying the warmth of the smaller woman's body on her own. She caught a few of her family members smiling, clearly enjoying how open she was with Brenda, and she nearly rolled her eyes at them.

"What have you two been doing up there all this time?" Frank asked with a know-it-all tone thick in his voice.

"Not whatever you're thinking, clearly," Sharon threw his way, looking over Brenda's shoulder. "I was just showing her the rest of the house, and then we were out on the terrace for a few minutes before coming back inside. What have all of you been doing?"

"Trying to figure out when we would get to see you again, you know, with your busy life and all."

Elizabeth never did let her get away with how she was always busy. It wasn't like she told the members of the LAPD to go discharging their weapons and creating other problems for her. It was her job, so it wasn't like there was much she could do about it. Though she knew she didn't make much of an effort to see her younger sister, which she regretted often since there was such a big gap between them and she already had missed out on a lot of her childhood.

"I was thinking we should have a night out. We'd also like it if you were to come, Brenda."

Brenda turned at the sound of Miranda's smoky voice. "Oh, well..." She turned back to Sharon, wanting to see how Sharon reacted to this. Sharon's mood hadn't shifted, so she was unsure.

"Ooh, that could be fun," Genevieve said with a wide smile.

Sharon nodded. "Is that something you'd be interested in?" Sharon asked Brenda, her mouth close to Brenda's ear.

Brenda felt Sharon's warm breath against her and then she smiled. "Of course," she answered as if she should have known that she was interested in anything that would allow her the chance to get closer to her. She liked the idea of becoming part of Sharon's life.

Sharon smiled lightly, her hand on Brenda's hip squeezing a little. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

Miranda hadn't expected it to be that easy. When Sharon had been dating Danielle, there were multiple times she and Susan had tried to get her to come out with then, each time she had a different reason and excuse as to why she couldn't. So that was another pleasant difference.

"We'll have to see what works for everyone, but I'm sure we can find something."

Susan sat up eagerly. "We need to go dancing," she said, eyes on Sharon. "I bet you haven't stepped into a club in over five years." Sharon narrowed her eyes. "And I don't want to hear anything else about being too old, because we both know that is not a real reason."

"I know the perfect place. You'll love it," Genevieve promised. "You know that place we went to last month, Randie." Miranda nodded. "Miranda's friend took us, and I was a little skeptical about going, but it wasn't one of those place packed with kids the age of my own children." She turned to Sharon. "Just say you'll give it a thought."

Brenda turned to Sharon, smiling as she grabbed her hand. "I'm sure I can persuade her," she said to them, still looking at Sharon.

There was no doubt in Sharon's mind that Brenda would get her to go. It also wasn't like the idea didn't appeal to her. She decided then that she would go, wanting to spend some time with her family before they left, and also knowing she liked that they were taking such an interest in Brenda.

* * *

Sharon closed the bedroom door later on. She was exhausted after the long day she had. She wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a good night of sleep. Brenda was standing at the window, wearing a pair of sweats that Elizabeth was letting her borrow over night so she could get out of her jeans. She walked over to the window, coming behind the blonde.

Sharon smiled, wrapping her arms around Brenda. "Thanks for coming with me," she whispered against her neck before kissing it tenderly.

Brenda hummed, placing her hands over Sharon's and lacing their fingers together. "I'm glad you wanted me to come with you to spend the day with your family. I liked gettin' to know all of 'em."

Sharon placed another kiss on her neck before resting her head against Brenda's shoulder. "I think they like you."

Brenda smiled widely. "Don't sound so surprised." Brenda licked her lips. "I liked them as well. Honestly, I was a little worried about meetin' them," she admitted. "I wasn't sure what to expect."

"Neither was I. They're all very judgmental – huge character flaw that everyone apparently has in this family."

"Well, from what Susan tells me, she wasn't too fond of the last person you dated, so all I had to do was throw on that Southern charm and I was good in her books." Brenda turned her head and smiled at Sharon, her brown eyes twinkling.

Sharon lifted her lips and kissed Brenda quickly. "Unfortunately," Sharon started with a sigh, "Susan has nothing other than bad things to say about her. I guess I can't blame her; but I'm glad she likes you."

Brenda bit her lip, wanting to ask about Sharon's ex, but she knew Sharon didn't really like to talk about her. She knew that the woman had cheated on her, but that was all she knew. She wouldn't bring up her questions yet, but she knew at some point Sharon would be ready to talk about it.

Sharon let the silence sit between them for a moment before she pulled away. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay," Brenda responded with a smile as she watched her head back out of the room.

Later, after Sharon was showered and the two of them were in the bed, Sharon pulled Brenda closer to her. She tenderly touched her face before leaning over and kissing her. Brenda smiled under her lips before Sharon pulled away, whispering a 'goodnight'. Brenda cuddled up into Sharon's body, wrapping an arm around her, quickly falling asleep. Sharon was not far behind her, easily finding that much needed rest in Brenda's arms.


End file.
